Crimson Destiny
by Himura Shingen
Summary: Naruto meets Kyuubi and is revealed secrets that were previously hidden to him. Now he must fulfuil his destiny filled with many secrets, faces his ennemies, deal with his life & save his friends. Will he accomplish what he was destined to be? [NaruOC]
1. Chapter 1

**Youkou Shukuen: Crimson Destiny**

Disclaimer: Naruto is a product of Masashi Kishimoto, so I don't own him. Legend: "": quote, "_italic_": thought, _italic_: Japanese word,  
(): translation/explication, underline: techniques (check the end for invented techniques).

Chapter 1: Revelation

It was a silent summery night in the hidden village of Konoha. The temperature was just right and the wolves, owls and even the cicadae were sleeping under the full moon. There was only one boy who was having a rough time sleeping, as he was struggling to find the purpose of his life, a life that had been nothing but a never-ending struggle. He thought he had found a purpose and possibly a light in his tunnel of darkness, but fate was not willing to give him that happiness. Ever since his birth, he has been the most hated orphan in the village. For the last thirteen years, he never knew why they hated him, so he used all sorts of mischievous activities, even becoming the class clown to gain the attention he never received. For him at that time, being hated was more favorable then being forgotten, because he did not wish to return to that hell he called loneliness. However, when he, Uzumaki Naruto, learned of the true reason of being hated, he wished he never knew about it and lived in ignorance. It was much more comforting then to know that he was the container of the greatest demon to ever set havoc in history of Konoha, Kyuubi no Youkou and to know that his dream of being acknowledged for who he is, was next to impossible.

It was a revelation far worst then death as he knew he would always be regarded as the demon first and foremost and just when he felt all his hopes were lost to save himself from his darkness, he received his first acknowledgement. Bit by bit, light was growing in his tunnel of dark abyss, he had friends, people he began to consider as family, who believed in his for who he is not what he had within him and he even had found a new purpose in life, to save others from the same darkness. However, just when he let his guard down, fate delivered him with a terrible blow: betrayal and failure to upkeep his motto. With it came low self-confidence and most importantly loss of trust, trust upon others and others trust upon him self. In a single day, he had lost what it took him thirteen years to gain. Who could he trust anymore when the best friend he considered like his brother, betrayed him and dared to kill him just for power. Who can trust him if he could not even fulfill the wish on the one he loved. Sure he had given up on her for the sake of her happiness and his best friends, but he still wanted to fulfill her all her desire. Truly, the failure to bring back Uchiha Sasuke as he promised truly destroyed his new hopes. He took his small freedom too likely, he had forgotten the menace to society he was, the pain he caused and the pain it caused him. He also realized that he was too selfish for his own sake, he nearly died for a promise, one which wouldn't have gained him anything but would have made him lose a lot his own wishes. He renewed his promise to bluntly by making a promise of a lifetime and now, after talking with his mentor, Jiraiya, he realized the mess he put himself into.

As the old hermit put trough his ears, there is almost no chance of recovering the Uchiha. Everyone else had already given up upon him. Tsunade, the Hokage, and the Council labeled Sasuke as a traitor. His former teacher, Kakashi, had little hopes of bringing him back from the clutches of the vile Orochimaru. Sakura believed in him, but was clueless of the political effect of his actions. It was just like Jiraiya said, he was a hopeless cause destined to walk the path of darkness. He and Orochimaru had the same need, power, even thought their ambitions were different. The old man was right and Naruto knew the truth, after all it was Sasuke who decided on his own to go to Orochimaru even thought he knew that Orochimaru planned to use him as his next container. Not to mention the last part of his mentor hurt him the most, the fact that he is wrong in still calling him his best friend. After all, what kind of person tries to impale his best friend? Although it is true that the Uchiha didn't strike twice when he had the opportunity when he, Naruto, had passed out for getting too much of chakra dose from Kyuubi, it didn't help the situation considering that he would have been dead on his first impalement if it wasn't for the demon's high regeneration capabilities. This actually made him feel even worse for another reason, the thing he detested most, Kyuubi, was the reason he was still alive. Now he was somewhat indebted to the beast and now made to thank him for it. Obviously the beast did it for his own survival, but it was probably time to accept that he isn't as bad as he was described in the storybooks.

However, all that was in his mind tonight was about the words of Jiraiya, his promise to Sakura, the harsh dilemma between Konoha and Sasuke and of course the most important question in his life, what purpose he served in life. It was a question that had been seriously bugging him ever since his last purpose was shattered to peaces or so he believed. It was obvious that villagers were somewhat unhappy on seeing his return, they would have much-preferred Sasuke or having Sasuke and him change their roles. It was also obvious to him that he was not destined to be the one to help out other people escape there own misery as he couldn't help his former best friend. The thought of having Sasuke call former best friend within his own thoughts was shocking enough.

* * *

The hours passed like ages, it was midnight and Naruto was still struggling to fall asleep, as he was having nightmares. These weren't ordinary ones, they were the type he hated the most, he was bombarded by the opinions of others upon him, his effect upon them and so on. Given his low self-esteem due to the last incident, it was clear that the negative causes of what he believed his existence was winning. The voices of opinions kept growing to a point where he woke up shaking as he found himself all alone in that dark pit he feared the most, loneliness. He was sweating like hell, just by the thought of it, a sudden noise in the room increased his agitation even further till he realized it was simply the voice of the wind passing trough his window. Realizing that he might go nuts if this kept up, he calmed himself and tried to sleep. However, as soon as he closed his eyes, he found himself back in the nightmarish world and the voices were getting even worst, it was as if they, the opinions were tracking him like a prey. Suddenly, he heard the voice of Kyuubi as if he was speaking to his directly. 

"Since when did opinions matter to you boy? Is this the world, you wish to live in? The world that you ran away from 9 years ago, the world where you felt helpless, the world of loneliness were you like to hide yourself like a coward? Do you seriously wish to live in this world, a place of lies and insecurity? Just because you failed your words once does not mean what you believed in is wrong you know. You are not the kid I am so fond of, look at you. Just because that fool you call friend decided his own path, your cowering like a loser. If you want reassurance I will tell you the truth of your purpose in life, that is if you are brave enough to wake up and face the truth", yelled the great fox.

The sound of that voice made Naruto jump on his bed, as he was certain that it wasn't in his mind that it came from outside of him. When he did open his eyes, he found himself looking straight into the eyes of a red-eyed crimson colored fox sitting upon him with its nine tails flowing in the air. Its size was that of an average fox but he knew who it was, none other then the great Kyuubi himself. The realization that he was outside of him made Naruto scream in fear, but just he tried the world turned all white leaning only him and the fox upon a empty spear the size of the planet, thus no one could hear the boys loud scream apart the fox.

"Calm down you fool, you are going to blow my eardrum shouting like that. No one apart me can hear you here in this genjutsu I placed upon us. Man what is with you these past days, you are totally over-reacting upon that dumb incident. You are totally acting like a four year old now", yelled the fox as he took size of a horse.

"Over-reacting? Do you realize who you are, do you have any implications of you being outside of him, even putting me in this genjutsu of yours means to me? You are Kyuubi you stupid fox and you outside of me that means it is the end of the world!" yelled back the boy, trying to find an exit.

"Erm, if you were in such dangers as you think you are, wouldn't you be dead already and your village turned into dust by now? Although, you are over exaggerating too much about me causing the end of the world. If I am not eating you it must mean that you are not in such situation. We are here to discuss of your recent problems and of course about how I, "the most evil being in the world", note the sarcasm, have escaped from "my eternal damnation". So welcome to my or should I say our fortress of solitude, as you can see there is no one apart you and me here, nothing what so ever. It's a genjutsu I created a long time ago for personal time and is sometime used in different variations to punish or to say break some troublesome peoples will. Ironically, it will be the opposite for you, so I am really wondering what I should call it", babbled the fox.

"You really are the worst of the kind, what kind of an idiot creates for himself and wants to be in a world of solitude. Also your sarcasm aren't really hitting their marks, I am already starting to miss that evilness of yours. You should go check on your own attitude changes before coming to discuss my case, considering that you are the reason why my life has been in a mess", said the boy.

"Have you ever considered the chance that maybe I am not as evil as your villagers made me look like in their little fairytales?" asked Kyuubi.

"Well, at first no, but lets just say that given that I am alive cause of you, I am willing to give you the benefit of the doubt", said Naruto quietly.

"Thanks for the boost in my confidence, as low as it seems. Anyway, do you wish to know the purpose of your existence or not?" asked Kyuubi.

"I already know what it was supposed to be, which was to be treated as the hero who contained you in myself, but instead I became the symbol of hatred because they thing I am you. I am nothing more then a tool now, what can you possibly add to that?" asked Naruto in an angry tone.

"For beginners, you may not be happy to know, but I am not the reason of this life of yours, just a consequence. So do not blame me for your parents' mistake boy. I just happen to be the dumbass that opened his mouth too much and like you made a stupid lifetime promise on a gamble. That should teach me gamble again. You see I was the tool of punishment for the god of rice, Inari. Your mom was a priestess of his and your father who didn't know she was one happen to fall in love with her, well they both fell for each other and well then you were on your way and that got Inari angry that one of his priestess favored a Hokage instead of him, so he sent me to rectify his vengeance" started the great fox.

"Wait! You are going too fast. I have lots of questions to ask. Why the hell would god get jealous that his devoted priestess chose another man? Why send you to wreak havoc on a village for what a single man did and wait you said my father is a Hokage? Oh god don't tell me it is that lecherous old geezer Sandaime isn't it? No wonder he was trying to act nice to me. That bastard, he didn't even have the guts to reveal the truth that he was with another woman", yelled Naruto having terrifying thoughts about having Sarutobi as his father and how he might look like when he is 70.

"Erm no, have you noticed that you both look different? The person I was referring too, had blond hairs, blue eyes and yes you consider him as your favorite … Yeah, I guess you already got the message. Anyway the things about the gods are that they have the same flaw as most humans, especially when it comes to jealousy. Inari is no different, he made strict sacred laws that all his priestess have to follow, which is to remain pure and devoted to him till they die. Of course, at first he was lenient since it wasn't working well. Human have needs like all other animals, which you will understand later in life and well it resulted to changing it from pure to not hold their lovers at heart. The ones who did it too much where however punished and turned into foxes", added Kyuubi.

"So my father is Yondaime Hokage? Okay that figures now I get all that hero speech he made about me and why Ero-sennin was also so interested of having me as his student. Damn guy the least he could have done is told them that I was his son? At least I would have been treated better then being stomped over like street trash. So from what you are saying my mother a fox now? Next time skip the perverted stuff okay I am only 13", asked the confused boy.

"Hey I was as discrete as you can possibly be. Your father could not it was one of the rules of the punishment. Your mother has not been transformed into a fox, those are meant for the type Jiraiya prefers. Your mother was a beautiful and devoted priestess. The only thing is that she fell in love with your father who felt the same way, but she did not mention that she was one of Inari's priestess. Inari seeing their perfect love and especially your birth took offense and wanted retribution. Since the village was the most important thing in your father's life apart his secret love, Inari sent me here to destroy it. Of course I was not very fond of destroying a whole village for a grudge, especially when the man didn't know that he was committing an offense. I also had a reputation to protect, but since I was under his command I obeyed it. Halfway during the battle between your father and me the man pleaded the reason for my visit and me being honest blurted the reason and to add my misery the other gods overheard, revealing Inari's involvement, which he wanted under the table. The other gods seeing the injustice forced Inari to change his punishment", continued Kyuubi.

"Wait, why would a god hide his involvement to the other gods? I mean its not like anyone else would not notice if you had destroyed Konoha. It's one of the most famous villages. I think I see the ending already, he decided to pick on me since I am the trigger right? Figures the villagers were right after all…" said the saddened boy.

"Hey don't blame yourself, you are just a consequence and beside Inari would have still attacked weather or not you were born. So you were just an excuse for him to attack, nothing more. As for why was he hiding his plan, it is simple, for them everything is a game. The gods don't care how famous a village is. If I had destroyed Konoha under their noses they would have congratulated Inari for duping them. You mother was a rare pearl and according to the sacred laws Inari had ever right to retaliate, since when she took upon the job she became his property. Anyway, like you just figured out the others suggested that you bare the burden, since you are the consequence of their union and hurting you would put them in great agony even after death. Given that Inari considered me as a traitor, he decided to use me as the reason to get you hated by your own people so you suffer the "eternal life of hatred" as they called it. The priestess pleaded for you and requested to exchange all her good deeds to spare you this life but they rejected her plea. I pleaded for my case and given that I had been his loyal subject for thousands of years, Inari granted that if I ever felt the danger of you getting killed I could escape, I wont be able to return to my old position but I could still roam around this world, kind of like a retirement", continued Kyuubi.

"Ah I see so you got exiled for opening your mouth once, some payment for your loyalty. So I guess now you can roam around freely, so why you comeback or heck why did you even bother to save me?" asked Naruto.

"Well, blame it on your mother, she cried to loud for you and the harm done to this village because of her mistake. Me being the greatest sarcastic fox in the known world, told her to stop crying for the people, since after the treatment you will be receiving your will go insane and kill them yourself. Your father challenged me that this would never happen, because you are their son. So me being foolish made a stupid bet that if ever I were wrong, I would help and serve you myself. The gods accepted that bet since they thought it would be entertaining to watch and here we are. I really believed you would go insane and break out on them given my knowledge upon the human species. Heck, I even tried to push you into that boundary a couple of times, the latest being the last part against that fool of a friend of yours. However, time and time you proved me wrong and finally I gave you and accepted losing my gamble. So as promised, here I am to help you on your quest to becoming the hero your parents wished you to be" added the Kyuubi.

"What hero? I am no hero, I do not even want to be a hero, all I want is to be treated normally like others, but that will never the case, even the gods cursed on me. My parents died because of me, weather not your former boss would have attacked even if I was not born does not matter. All that matters is that he used me as his primary reason so I am to be blamed, I guess it was true what they said, I do carry the blood of those innocent people on my hands", said a depressed Naruto.

"Oh please, do not give me that crappy excuse. I am a Myobu, a celestial guardian; do you have how many bad deeds I have committed in my life? Everyone is guilty at something, somewhere; the one who refuses that fact is a fool. The thing is we must all live with it and make the best effort we can to repay that sin in someway. You thinking crying about it will make those souls happy? They could have died a thousand different ways if not by me. The villagers have no right to blame you for it; heck none can really take the full grunt of blames for that event since it was the will of the gods. If it was not Inari, it would have been another one, any one them can topple a village the way they like it, that is how the world works, so stop sulking about and do something to repay that debt that you think you owe them. I say think, because you really have no debts, the harsh life they put you trough would not even be repeated by the most monstrous of creatures", yelled back Kyuubi.

"How do you want me to help them? Did you forget what happen last time I happen to help someone? Everyone thinks I am the reason for that incident, if I never had existed he would have never left the village", yelled back Naruto.

"Oh god, you are helpless, so little Sasuke could not bare that there are people who are stronger then him in the village, big deal. You think he would not left if you did not exist? Well I got news for you pal; he would have been killed for his foolish arrogance even before leaving the village. It's the villagers' fault for pampering him up with claims of how great he is, how spectacular he is and what a genius he is, in the first place. They gave the opposite treatment to you, but you know what? He is not a genius, because if he were he would have realized that they were pampering him. If he was he would not have jumped in the arms of a snake who wants to use him as his next soul transporter and he would have certainly realized that what he needed in life was people he could rely on, people like you and not go Mr. emo-avenger "I am more special then you". The guy has serious superiority complex, call it from his family or his blood, anyone should have known better then make him eat more of that crap. If you got any brain cells in that thick head of yours, you would realize what I am saying is the truth", yelled back Kyuubi.

"So what should I do act like everyone else and say he is a lost cause and move on? I am not that type of person you know, I stand by my promises even if they are so ridiculous that I wonder where my head was when I made those promises", said Naruto.

"I did not say forget about him, that is your choice. What I said was stop blaming yourself for him. The fact is weather you were there or not, he would have joined Orochimaru one of these days. Why? Because what he wishes, vengeance is against the ways of Konoha. They would never help him kill his brother for vengeance, make him stronger yes, but they are not the organization who trains shinobi for their personal vendetta. If you look at it, neither would Orochimaru help him, till he has possessed him, unless the snake finds some serious weakness on this Itachi guy that he can have Sasuke exploit, but for Sasuke that is more then Konoha is willing to give him. So you want to bring that fool back? First get stronger, become truly who you are, then go beat the living hell out of him and then help him solve his own problem by making him realize the right path to avenge for his loss. Trust me, it is the only way to get to thick skulls like him", added the Kyuubi.

"To become stronger… to protect those who I must protect. That was what I believed a year ago, but just having the will does not help the situation does it? I can't even get stronger by myself, how will I help the others" added Naruto.

"It is true that will does not help you accomplish everything, but power doesn't either. Don't forget, you might be sulking about one failure, but think of all one ones that you did succeed. There are people who are very grateful that you do exist Uzumaki Naruto, because if you hadn't they would still be living in that loneliness you fear. You are a source of their hope and that hope requires you to be there to protect them. I am willing to train you personally, it will be a tough journey and we might encounter things we never wish to deal with, but it is what is written in your destiny and that is what you must follow. Have faith on yourself like your parents had faith in you, because if you don't then it is the same as if you never existed. You were given a task and that task is to protect those people. Acknowledgement is hard to get given that your reputation has been stained since your birth, but with your capabilities and your spirit you can achieve that acknowledgement you wish so dearly", replied the great fox.

"To protect… I still don't know how much I can live up to my task, but I guess I have no choice do I? It is the only way I can forgive myself for being born in the first place and remove this guilt I feel within me", said the boy quietly.

"If that is what you wish for, seems like you are pretty much all healed. We can start our training tomorrow. Be ready, I said I will teach you what you must know, but I am not a softhearted teacher. Release!" said Kyuubi as he released his genjutsu and both found themselves back in the hospital room where Naruto was lodged.

Naruto was amazed that they were still in the room and it was as if they never left the room. It was some amazing jutsu. Kyuubi turned his back on him and headed towards the window.

"Wait, what will you be teaching me and where do I meet you?" asked the boy.

"Now, now don't get too excited we can talk about that tomorrow. Meet me near the waterfalls, there is a hill over there I will guide you from there. Just remember to not tell anyone about this and come alone. This matter must stay between you and me only. We don't want another intervention from the higher up. Sleep for now, you will needed", replied the fox who turned into his original natural fox shaped.

"How can I sleep after all this? My head is divided upon how I must adapt to my past, now that I know what happened", asked Naruto.

"You humans you think too much. All right, I will help you sleep, kitsune kaimin (fox pleasant sleep) should do the trick, now look into my eyes boy. Now sleep!" said the fox.

Before Naruto could say anything, he fell instantly in sleep on the bed. He had accidentally looked upon his fox friend's eyes to trigger the effect of the genjutsu and as the jutsu name meant he could him self sleeping in a calm landscape under the stars without a single disturbance in the world. Kyuubi tuck him in bed and then jumped trough the window he came by to his own resting place near the waterfalls of Konoha.

* * *

Far away at the village of the Sound, deep within the Rice country, a vile snake and his loyal servant discuss upon their new prize. 

"It seems that Sasuke-kun did not kill his best friend. Although he failed, I still cannot believe your influences affected him that much. I never could have imagined Uchiha Sasuke would dare to kill Uzumaki Naruto. It is a good thing he did not though, having him with the famous mangekyou sharingan (kaleidoscope copy wheel eye) without being fully under your control would have brought a heap of trouble", said quietly Kabuto.

"Fu fu fu Kabuto, you worry too much. Weather he would have killed or not, it would not have mattered. He craves for power and I am the only one who can provide him with that. A man who wises to kill his own brother for vengeance has no hope in a village like Konoha, as they preach against it. Too bad I plan to keep him away from that dream till I possess his body. I will give him the power he graves, just not those that aid him to resist me in the future. I shall keep him in my leech and turn into an image of myself. Then I shall take over his mind and body and become the most powerful shinobi of all time, with the power to learn all jutsus with an blink of an eye", replied Orochimaru with an evil grin.

"I still think you should have taken Naruto-kun instead, with the power of the Kyuubi, you could crush all your opponents much easily. Not to mention he is strong and growing faster by the day. Putting out the Uchiha heir for at least two weeks is not an easy task, I am not even sure if Sasuke-kun can recover from those that fast", added Kabuto.

"Kabuto, I thought you had more brains then that, why would I try to share the body of a demon, who would not hesitate to bite my soul into pieces? Not to mention become an important priority for that organization. You give too much credit to that useless fool, he is no genius. He is a dropout who should have died 13 years ago if it was not for the old man. Those were his gravest errors, first choosing that bastard Arashi instead of me as his replacement then allowing that monster to live. Oh I am sorry Kabuto I did not mean your case. Besides I am sure you do not want to arise the suspicion of Akatsuki either right?" laughed Orochimaru.

"Yes, I guess you are right… _Too think I had to rely on an evil bastard like you to kind from those annoying people and their quest for my demon… Although having another Jinchuuriki might have been a better defense against the likes of Akatsuki, although someone like Naruto-kun would never accept me as an ally. So I will have to play safe _", said Kabuto.

"Do not worry my dear servant, your secret is same with me. That old man thought he could stop me by sealing my arms, who is laughing now. I shall gain the power of the Uchiha then destroy his precious village once and for all. Don't worry I shall take care of your problem around the same time too", laughed Orochimaru.

"It will not be that easy Orochimaru-sama. Sasuke-kun will not hand over his body that quickly and even thought we have him at our possession, we only have three years to make him totally obedient to your will. Also Konoha might to wait that long, I already heard rumors from our last spies that Jiraiya-sama is taking away Naruto-kun for training. Given that he taught someone like Yondaime and the fact that Naruto-kun is growing at an exponential rate gives me great concern. Not to mention we lost Sakon, Ukon and Tayuya. Kidoumaru barely survived and so did Jibourou but both will be out for a while, a too high cost if you ask me", added Kabuto.

"You worry too much Kabuto, Jiraiya is a failure so was his last student and this one is not even half of the caliber of the other one. However, you are right about one thing, Tsunade is known to be impulsive so she might not wait. For this reason I wish to take Sasuke-kun into one of my hidden location. So make the necessary arrangements we leave as soon as possible. Do not worry about Sasuke, I have him totally under my grasp" laughed the vile snake.

"_Yes, that worries me the most a double-crossing snake is bound to be double-crossed by his own creation… and Uchiha Sasuke would probably not even hesitate once he obtained what he needs, given that they both have the same personality_", thinks Kabuto as he heads out with his new order.

As the night draws near its end, the plot of this story thickens and one wonders how this story will end.

* * *

How do you guys like it? Give some reviews so I know if i should continue this story or not. Ciao! Shingen  


* * *

New Jutsus

kitsune kaimin (fox pleasant sleep) : A genjutsu that act like hypnothesis and puts the target to sleep when he or she looks in the user's red eyes (Kyuubi/Naruto).

sekai mugen yuukyou (world of infintite solitude) : A genjutsu that Youkou uses to give the illusion to his user (mainly Naruto) of a world all white, where only the two of them are present. He usually uses it when they both need to be left alone for a while. Or course, this is nothing but an illusion, since both are still in the real world, but no one apart them listen to their own conversation, since it's all going on via telepathy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Youkou Shukuen: Crimson Destiny**

Disclaimer: Naruto is a product of Masashi Kishimoto, so I don't own him. Legend: "": quote, "_italic_": thought, _italic_: Japanese word, (): translation/explication, underline: techniques (check the end for invented techniques).**  
**

Chapter 2: Knowledge

The sun was already up when Naruto woke up. Kyuubi's jutsu had given him the best night of sleep he had in the week. However, he still did not appreciate being put to sleep so easily, although he had to admit the damn fox had nice arsenal of jutsus. A set of arsenals that he could have one day if he worked hard, this was his first realization of the benefit of having such a powerful ally. Ever since he learned who he was he took the beast more then a curse then a salvation. After all the deal was fair enough, the fox had nothing to gain compared to him. Besides, Kyuubi was probably the only one who could help him against his own rage emotions. He admitted Kyuubi Naruto was a great help but sometimes the loss of control he had to give up for that assistance was dangerous, especially that second form against Sasuke. He barely managed to stop himself from killing the Uchiha. Decided about his future resolution he began to prepare himself for the meeting.

His day however did not start as quietly as he wished. He first had to get trough the morning shift nurse, Kaori, who was shocked to see the boy fully recovered. It was something she had not expected till she remembered who he was. It took a lot of convincing from his part to be allowed to leave. She had told him that she was not allowed to grant his request unless it came from the higher ups to which he showed her Jiraiya's permission letter. She was finally defeated, but even then she asked him to leave an accurate description of the location he was headed so she could present it in case either of the Sannin was looking for him. Naruto knew about this and had already prepared the letter, which he handed to her. Satisfied Kaori finally allowed him to exit, which he did as quietly as possible.

He still had to go trough another checkpoint before allowed to the waterfalls, the eastern village gates. The guards gave him their usual suspicious and distasteful look and took notice of the items he was carrying in his bag. After the brief checkup he was allowed to proceed while being strongly reminded the consequences that awaited him if he dared to cross the main village gates located after the great forest that surrounded the village. It was one of the restrictions imposed by both Tsunade and Jiraiya. Arriving at the hill, he only found the fox's nest and decided to wait for him there. The area around was a natural training field, secluded and near the waterfalls, which was close to the village. The best part, it was not an official training ground so he was certain he would not be disturbed.

* * *

While he was too busy contemplating about his training a shadowy figure landed near him. Taken by surprise his instinct acted on his behalf forcing him to distance himself from the treat while taking a defensive stance, only to find Kyuubi in his hidden form mocking him. 

"You seriously have the worst sensing skills in the whole village, even with your added sixth sense. You need a lot of work to use it to your advantage though, your body is not supposed to react faster then your mind. I guess that will be amongst our first missions: improving your senses", mocked the fox.

The boy gave him the confused look. Trying to understand what the fox meant.

"You really are dense you know that? It's an added sense that alerts you in case of sudden danger. Most fox and even some other animals have it. You got it from me, when you master it you will be able to avoid in coming dangers at a faster rate then normal humans", explained the fox.

"Oh like a early warning system? Cool, although why did it pull me away when you are not a danger?" asked the boy.

"Because you suck at sensing, you could not tell your body who I was, so it took the best precaution possible given the information your other five senses gave it. It is up to you to find the danger. They all work together as a unit. You were never trained on your senses were you? Did no one ever teach you that power or jutsu means nothing if you cannot sense your opponent or the danger that await you?" asked the fox shaking his head.

"Well yeah I was told that but we really did not receive many training on that, well I was mostly in detention during those exercises. I do not mind training in it if you have an exercise for it, but just to let you know my main goal from this cooperation is to learn more jutsus and not to lose myself to my alter-ego", said the boy quietly.

"You don't have an alter-ego, the Kyuubi Naruto is your true form. You lose control because you are weak and you put yourself into insecure situations thus forcing your instinct to takeover you. Once you have improved your senses, agility and abilities that will no longer happen. Like most humans you rely too much on your eyes and unlike some bloodline families of your village that have special eyes that allows them to be better without having all five sense working efficiently, you don't even have that. You will need to improve all five of them to their peek efficiency only then will be a better shinobi", replied the fox.

"So wait those feral looks is the real me? Okay I can accept the first version but there is no way that for legged version that looks like you is I. I refuse to accept such fate", yelled the boy.

"That was me, accommodating your body into my preference to help you. You don't have to worry about that one. You shouldn't look that much feral either you can change your appearance to accommodate a suitable look. We have bigger problems to workout then your make-ups. You are physically weak, we need to improve your agility, improve your chakra control and get you used to basic jutsus and mastering the ones you already know. After that we can work on your facial, by that time you would even be able to those sharp claws of yours. The only thing unchangeable is your eye that is a trait that will remain. I guess if you want you can consider it like a bloodline", said the fox.

"Ah why is that? I don't see how those would help much anyway, it's not like I have enhanced visions or something", asked the boy.

"You need them for genjutsus. It is true that it is not your field but you will still have some and the best way to cast genjutsu is to make your victim concentrate on a specific location so you can catch them easily. The red eyes will force them to concentrate there because it is human nature to look at what they consider abnormal", replied the fox with a smirk.

"Ah, now I understand how you put that genjutsu on me yesterday now. Speaking of which, you better teach me that jutsu. I believe it will very effective for stealth missions", replied the boy.

"All in due time young one, at the moment you would cause more trouble then simply putting someone to sleep. It is a very hard one, especially considering that if you mess up the process you can put someone to eternal slumber without realizing. I am sure however that you will now be a good student, you have a pretty good mind, just that you start slowly, oh well I rather have a slow starter then a slow learner. Hope you are ready for my lessons I am a hard trainer and I don't accept failure lightly. Let's get our training started", replied the fox with an evil grin.

"Wait, I wish to know how will we be improving my ninjutsu and taijutsu. Genjutsu is cool and all but it's not my field. Also why are you hiding in this form, I thought you would have transformed by now", asked the boy.

"Because, I cannot transform into my full form in this world unless summoned. The best I can do is to show my nine tails, but that does not mean I am any weak, simply not so intimidating. At a later time I will let you sign the contract of the foxes, which will allow you to summon my disciples. You will be able to summon me also but I do not think I will be needed unless it's a real big treat, they should be good enough, plus you got those toads under you too so I am not really needed to be summoned. I will also teach you some of my jutsus too, which are mostly fire, wind and light elemental, well those that you can handle. However, that being said I expect Jiraiya to teach you more about ninjutsus while I handle your taijutsus and physical training", added the fox.

"I wonder how much he will teach me though. That pervert is more interested in peeping then helping on teaching me jutsus or assisting when I need help. I cannot believe I accepted to spend the next two and half years", said Naruto in an annoying voice.

"You do not have to worry about the assistance, I will be there for that. Besides the less attention he pays to your training the more I can invest to teach you some of mine too, without arising much suspicion. Speaking of jutsus how many D rank jutsus do you really know?" asked Kyuubi.

"Why are we talking about D rank jutsu? I am used to B rank and A rank jutsus, you know the powerful ones", said the boy proudly only to get a smack on the head from the fox.

"Dumb boy, didn't anyone teach you jutsus are not ranked by power but rather the degree of difficulty to perform it. Didn't your teachers taught you that all jutsus are powerful depending the users stamina and how much chakra they input into the jutsu?" asked the fox.

"Nope, well maybe at the academy, but I never paid enough attention to my courses. I did not learn much from my first two teachers. With Iruka-sensei it was always shinobi history basic ninjutsu and taijutsu training. His stories used to be so boring that I used to make me sleepy. All I learned there were bunshin (clone), henge (transformation) and kawarimi (body switching) and out of the three only kawarimi was interesting. The rest of the kids had the advantages of learning their family specialties while me… you know my story. When I became genin I got access to D rank jutsus. I was neither rich nor would anyone borrow me some, so I only managed to buy myself one jutsu, shunshin (body flicker). I did learn the jutsu but I still could not find a good use for it during battles. Oh yeah, Sasuke had also passed me his kage shuriken (shadow shuriken) scroll which I also learned, but still it's not that great of a jutsu. Learning tajuu kage bunshin (multiple shadow clone) was the best thing that happened to me at that time and became the basis of my attacks. As for Kakashi-sensei, the only thing he taught me was how to ass poke an opponent and yeah how to climb trees. He was mostly busy with Sasuke anyway. Eros-sennin was the only one that taught me two strong jutsus to grow my jutsu arsenal, with the addition of kuchiyose (summoning) and rasengan (spiral sphere). Why are you giving me that annoying face?" asked Naruto seeing that Kyuubi wasn't paying attention to him words.

"You know you could have only said that you forgot about it, instead of giving me a lecture of your whole life, it's not like I did not witnessed it. Anyway, now you know, next time, do not consider any jutsu weak or you might pay it with your own blood. Man looks like I will have to go from the basics with you. So I guess that means we will start with advanced sense improvement workouts, then concentration training, followed by taijutsu training and then you ninjutsu training", said the fox.

"Cool, so what kind of techniques will I learn?" asked the excited boy.

"First, you will master the ones you currently possess before learning anything else. That means your rasengan needs to be perfected followed by your kuchiyose. Then will be looking in the shunshin deeply for practical in battle use and then kage shuriken. Tomorrow you will go and buy two more D-rank jutsus, which I think will suit you fine: doton shinjuu zanshuu (earth element inner decapitation) and kanashibari (body paralysis). You will also buy advanced kempo and aikido scrolls that will give you a better base for taijutsu", added the fox.

"How will those two jutsus help me? I am not rich you know, so my expenditure is limited. Man I have to learn kempo and aikido, how will I ever learn all this? On top of this that damn Eros-sennin is going to teach me even more things. Talk about all the pressures of the world at the same time", said the worried boy.

"They will help you better use your kage bunshin. These jutsus are mainly used to trap or hold down the opponent. With their combinations and tactics you can successfully freeze your opponent and the put the battle in your favor. They should be thought to all genins upon their graduation. These two styles will upgrade your taijutsu style and refine it. You already use a basic kempo style, so we will go with kempo first. It should take us about a year at minimum to master these two fighting styles. If you manage to we can add in some additional ones. As for what Jiraiya, he is the best thing that happened to you when in comes to trainer. He actually treats you as a normal person and guess what, when we go outside of this village, you will finally see how it feels to be treated like a human being", replied the fox.

"That is true, I never thought about that. Plus I might learn even more stuff from the people I might encounter during the voyage", said Naruto with a smile.

"Besides, you can be sure that you will learn more with Jiraiya then you could ever learn from your last one. No offense, but being a genius and all, I was expecting much more from the great Kakashi. I guess now I know that there is one place he is not good at: teaching. He is possibly the worst kind of a teacher a student could have, the type that are into favoritism. He preaches teamwork, yet he was the one disrupting it by favoring a student over another", replied the fox with a grunt.

"Hey, give him a break, we were not the greatest students either you know. I know I should resent somewhat for being totally ignored for Sasuke during the Chuunin Finals, but it was also true that he needed more attention then me. After all, he was facing an unstable Gaara and he also has that gay snake's curse seal on him. Besides, you should know by now that if people do not wish to help, I am fine with. I survived the harsh world once without much assistance, so I am used to being ignored and one more person will not make a bigger difference. Anyway it is because of his decision that I got to meet Eros-sennin, so have to give him credit for that", rebuffed the boy.

"That still does not change the fact that he is a bad teacher. What kind of teacher ignores 2/3 of his students, he did not even congratulate you on your victory against that Hyuuga kid, even after missing it. If he was so interested on that Uchiha fool, why not simply become his personal trainer, oh wait he did. If he had not fueled that much hype in that fool, especially one that has a major superiority complex, look where it lead him. That guy's ego was so high that he did not even bother to hesitate to impale you and now he is hogging that snake", grunted back the fox.

"Can we move on? I am trying to forget about the past and only concentrate on the future. Team 7 is history for me, I have bigger concern thanks to you so now stop reminding me of the past; it gets me depressed. So forget about the past, we do not have time to waste on things that cannot be changed", replied the boy, as he got up and stretched his muscles.

"Yeah, I guess you are right. Unlike me, you always like to see the positive part in people, which is what I like about you, even though sometimes I think you risk too much of your own health in the process. Your naivety reminds me of my own childhood. Back then, I used to be that much naïve and used to take all the guilt upon myself. I worked my ass off for my tribe; I felt that it was up to me to protect everyone. I caught Inari's eyes and later decided to become one of his messengers for this purpose but my carelessness and naivety cost me all I had. The powers made me unimaginably strong and with it comes responsibility. My own tribe feared me and forced me to leave, which I did. I helped them from afar when I could but Inari's demand started to poor in and well I barely had time even visit them. It's also then that I realized the curse of immortality, I had to watch all those I cared for die due to aging. After that experience, I decided to forget about love, care and protection, since it pains too much to watch them wither away. Instead, I consoled my sadness by playing tricks with the humans, they are a gullible bunch of creatures", laughed the fox.

"Man and I thought you were created as a demon. I guess even you fell for the power trip and it looks like I am falling in the same path. The only difference between the two of us is that I was born an outcast, but I guess I am no more different then any other of these power seekers after all. I just hope I do not have an eternal life like you, I do not want those same experiences", said the boy after listening to Kyuubi's story.

"You are wrong, what I did was not wrong, in my case I received too much power without seeing the consequences awaited me ahead. You on the other hand, already know the consequences that await you so you are better prepared. Also, you are not like Orochimaru or Sasuke; they are looking for power for the wrong reason. Wishing for power is not wrong, the purpose of that power is. In your case, it is to protect this village, in their case it's for a personal gain. Finally, you are not immortal but you sure are unlucky, I intend to follow you wherever you end up. I am sick of being alone, so I intend to stick with you like the curse I am" said the fox with an evil laugh.

"You forget, I am no saint, even I can become corrupted", replied the boy with a sad face.

"That is what you will have to fight against yourself. You tend to be very negative about yourself. This is an effect of the current unfolding effects, that is your dark side, which you will have to fight from pulling you back to the abyss. Do get so worried, I am here to give you measures to prevent from falling in and these training will be that measure so get ready, because from now till you die. I will train you like a mad dog, you would wish you were never born that's how harsh I will be", said the fox with a grin.

"Yeah sure damn fox, bring on the pain, I rather have you near me then live a lonely life like you had. I mean there is no real guarantee that I will ever accomplish my goal. I may end up in your situation, if things does turn for the worst, it's great to know that I will always have someone", replied Naruto.

"Damn, it's already noon. We better start the drills before we waste the whole day chatting around", joked the fox.

"Speaking of which, what drill are we going to do anyway? I mean I do not recall any exercises made for improving senses. The old geezer wont be back for at least five more days", added the boy.

"Well, they are mainly survival exercises that have the consequence of improving your physical abilities trough repetition and intensity. Here is the schedule; the morning starts with a tag game, where you try to catch me. Next it will be a hunt for food exercise, where you try to catch your food without the use of your eyes. Then it will be accuracy training, target practice if you wish to simply. During the afternoon it is be jutsu training for today it will be mastering kage shuriken and shunshin and make them more efficient for battle use. Then later at night, it will be another tag game, but an extreme one that will act as a combination of the aspects of all the ones we did before hand. This means in the beginning it will be just another tag game with darkness as the inconvenience, but as we improve the others will be added as you master them. For today given the time lost so we will be skipping target practice. So let's start, you try catching me, you can use any method you wish, let's start", stated the fox.

"Okay am I allowed to use any ninjutsus? I mean you did say it was to improve my agility right, so I am guessing I am not", asked the boy.

"You may if you wish, but I would not recommend it, since it will not help you catch me. I am much faster then you, so you will most likely wont be able to catch me the first few days, so do not give up, just try your best. It is better that you base you strategies upon the field rather then kage bunshin since they wont catch me if you cannot. So let's start", yelled the fox as he began to run towards the forest.

Thus for the next two hours Naruto and Kyuubi roamed around the great forest. After the exercise, Naruto was physically battered. The fox was not lying when he said the boy wouldn't be able to catch him. He also knew the forest better then him and was punishing the boy for his lack of knowledge. Kyuubi was teaching him with "tough love" and Naruto was learning from it at an exceptional rate, his sensual awareness was raising and his timing too. This is mainly because he did not wish to get physical assaulted, which involved lots of painful scratches, if he slowed down the pursuit or made stupid decisions. Naruto was simply glad he still had his self- healing abilities. Of course, the same could not be said about his outfit and by the end of the exercise, the jacket was scrapped. The fox apparently was also very much into fashion and to him that type outfit was an insult to him, so he decided to rectify the matter along with the teaching.

* * *

The next exercise was one that made Naruto learn another big lesson in life. One that said, "never take an exercise given by Kyuubi as an easy one by the look" because they are not. The location was at the waterfalls; the mission was to catch fishes for food; the problem was that he had to catch them near the edge of the falls where the waves velocity was the highest, not to mention being blindfolded. He was to use his other senses, mainly hearing, smell and touch, which Naruto did. If the exercise was only that he would be a happy man, but he realized soon enough that his new buddy had added a few more unexpected difficulties. The added troubles, the fishes were the slipperiest one in the river and they were very sensitive. So now he had a serious problem, he could already walk on water and by now he was so good at it that the hard current did not pose any problems, however, he certainly was not ready to add in chakra covered hand along with it, especially not with this level of water velocity. The chakra was to make his hands sticky enough to grab the fishes. The harder part was to control them a level that would make the flow barely visible to not scare the fishes away. 

"You know you are one hell of a devious fox. You really expect me to do all this at the same time in a single day to catch a single fish? Don't you know you are putting standard a bit too high?" asked the boy.

"I did not set it up to be conquered today. This is a long-term deal. I am pretty sure you will be at least able to catch one if you put all your effort into it. Let us start step by step. First, try by gathering the right amount of chakra for your hands to be sticky enough for the fish. Once you figured it out, then simply puts your hands in the water and see how much time it takes for the fishes to approach your hands. That will tell you how much time you will have to be immobile. After that you can pretty much draw the chakra at the instant and catch the first one you can find, so hop in the water and try it for real", said the fox.

"Wait, if I do that I wont be following your requirements. That's cheating so how will that help me in anyway?" asked the boy.

"Naruto, if there is one thing you will learn out of all these trainings it will be that you cannot always do what is demanded by the rule, sometimes you just got to deviate a bit to reach your goal. Now this does not mean that you should deviate every day, but given that today is your first trial and you are required to do sometime that will take at least the next three days to achieve, you should keep it as your last resort. So today try this first, catch your first fish and then go for the real exercise and train yourself to improve your chakra control at the level required for this exercise. In a way think of it this way, hey you are at least you are not skipping the first and more important part of the training, improving your senses by not using your eyes to do the exercise", replied the fox with a smile.

The boy finally convinced himself that the fox was right. He had pride, but even he knew he would never be able to pull all this in a single session, it was never meant to be that way in the first place. It was a learning process step by step and he had to follow it up and that was what he was going to do. So he followed what the fox had told him earlier, and by the hour he managed to catch his first fish, it was the weakest one of the group but that was expected since after all this small deviation was based on the fact that there is a weaker one and it would be the one most likely the victim of the sudden strike. He still had two more hours left and he devoted it entirely of trying to master those two additional and harder steps.

* * *

Elsewhere Naruto's room was receiving unexpected visitors, they were all surprised to learn that the boy they saw dressed as "the mummy" a day ago had not only recovered but was in self-training. The only one unfazed by this info was Sabaku to Gaara and for this he had to give them the explication. Having met Tsunade upon their arrival a few days ago Tsunade had informed them that the special details about his fellow _Jinchuuriki_ (demon carrier), so he knew what not divulge which was everything so he was plagued with how to explain this miracle. Temari seeing her poor brother struggling face, finally butt in with her own explication. She told that Gaara had brought with him a special burn cream for his ally and since Naruto was the only one who suffered from burns they gave it to him. They just did not expect it would heal him that quickly. Everyone pretty much accepted her lies after all it's not like one of them could explain it any better. 

By the end of the first night, Naruto was simply glad he could sleep, because he could not an inch more thanks to the harsh treatment he had received from all the trainings he had received.

End of chapter 2

* * *

Hiya, sorry for the long delay, University kept me off from storytelling. Now that I am in vacation though you should expect the next few chapters at a much faster rate (atleast the next chapter, it's already half done). Anyway, hope you enjoyed this part, it envolves alot more Naruto and Kyuubi interactions. Sorry for making it another "too much" dialogue chapters again, there shouldn't be many more of these left. Since I am attempting to squeeze in the 2.5 years departure by the end of next chapter, after which the hardcore action begins. Oh yeah, isthisparadise don't worry about the sideeffects part I intend to put plenty as the story progresses. So wish me luck. Shingen

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**Youkou Shukuen: Crimson Destiny**

Disclaimer: Naruto is a product of Masashi Kishimoto, so I don't own him. Legend: "": quote, "_italic_": thought, _italic_: Japanese word,  
(): translation/explication, underline: techniques (check the end for invented techniques).

Chapter 3: Following the footsteps

The day started as scheduled with Naruto waking up at dawn and as always he had recovered from last night's fatigue and injuries, even though he had slept in a uncomfortable position by leaning on a hard rock. He did not mind the comfort as the shinning stars, which he was dazzled by, consoled him. It gave him something to put his mind off his usual problems.

The training began with the tag game during which Naruto still did not manage to catch the wild fox, but came closer then previous his attempts. He was also starting to read in the fox's retaliations better, it was a consequence of yesterday's beating, he still got bruised a lot but one or two less was always a sign of improvement, which he was. In fact, he was starting to nearly feel Kyuubi's thoughts, which was one of the other ability both had due to 13 years of merger. For the second exam, Naruto tried his luck and catch the fishes without any shortcuts. He managed to catch a small one, to which Kyuubi congratulated, but it was obvious that it would not fill his poor belly. So with thirty minutes remaining he applied the shortcut method to catch another one, to which Kyuubi congratulated again. The fox told him the first one was for his effort and the second one was for using his mind, as even the best shinobi should know they could not always go by the rules when it comes to survival and besides he was still improving his sense either way since the only difference between the two method was that one involved an additional chakra manipulation exercise. He still was blindfolded and still had to use his other senses to detect his prey.

Naruto still regretted deviating, as he knew his chakra manipulation needed to become better if he ever wanted to be a competent warrior. A shinobi with perfect chakra manipulation skills can use his chakra to fool their adversaries and fix mismatches between them, which as a side effect could create a psychological effect of superiority on the opponent.

After eating his baked fishes thanks to Kyuubi and his fire jutsu, Naruto proceeded to the village to buy the scrolls asked by the fox. After an hour he came back with three scrolls in hand for which he had spent all his allowances. As suggested he had bought kanashibari (body paralysis) and doton shinjuu zanshu (earth element inner decapitation) and the shaolin kempo style learning scroll. Kyuubi was surprised with the selection and enquired why the boy selected this fighting style as it did not resemble how he usually fought to which the boy replied that it was due to its involvement with five animals as its base form two of which, the tiger and the leopard, closely resembled the style Kyuubi Naruto uses.

The training session resumed with the accuracy training. While Naruto was out, Kyuubi had installed 10 different targets around the training field and gave the boy the same number of kunais and began to explain the exercise.

"This exercise is simple in principle but difficult in practice. You have ten kunais and ten targets setup all around you, but you can only use nine movements. Your goal is to find a way to hit all the targets accurately while following this imposed restriction. As you progress further the restriction of your limited movement will be more severe to the point where you can only make half of the amount of movements as your given targets", explained the great fox.

"Hmm, I see, this means that in order to hit all the targets I will have to deviate one of the kunais in mid-air with another. So basically the exercise involves making a series of complex kunai deviations by factoring in the wind speed, direction, and the deviation angles the kunais would have to hit each other. I see what you mean by complication, this involves more mind then matter", replied the boy.

"Precisely, your goal here is to not only develop your accuracy but also your mind. Strategies and tactics are a shinobi's greatest allies, when it comes to facing multiple adversaries or even hidden adversaries. You cannot always throw a jutsu at them; you must learn how to use your resources efficiently. In real life battles will be usually end in minutes and usually involve kunais and shurikens. If you can master this type of exercise, you will be able to soar above your opponents by taking them out at point-blank range. It gives you the best counter-offense available as now you can not only surprise attack them but also prevent them from directly retaliating at you at the same time", added the fox.

The boy knew the fox was right about the usefulness of the exercise and worked hard till he finally hit the ten targets with nine movements by the end of the session. It took Kyuubi by surprise, as he did not expect the boy to pull it off the first day, clearly the boy was improving faster then expected.

By late afternoon after learning how to use doton shinjuu zanshu, Naruto was in process of mastering his rasengan (spiral sphere). He had been training the one handed rasengan for quiet some time, however it took him way too much time to gather the chakra and for this reason he still resorted to use one of his shadow clones to shorten the delay. Now he was being forced to use it the proper way and Kyuubi was giving his pointers to fix his problem.

"Okay, think of it this way, you have a ball in your hand and you need to spin it very fast or it will deflate. To keep its shape you must constantly input air inside it and to keep the air from flowing out you must constantly keep it spinning. At a certain point, the gyro-force created by the constant spin will create an invisible barrier that will force the air from ever getting out of the ball and will no longer require your help to spin as the force itself will be sufficient to keep itself spinning, it is at that point that your rasengan is complete. So in other words, you must first reach that point of velocity to create the perfect rasengan", instructed the fox.

"So the ball is my invisible frame which I must imagine, while the air is the chakra and I must concentrate my chakra to flow in the invisible ball while spinning itself and reach the point of velocity where the ball itself becomes self-sufficient. Okay got the idea, it should be much easier to form it now and I am starting to understand why father took three years to perfect this", said the boy as he went back to work.

"Yes, but your goal is not to just form the perfect rasengan but to form it in a near instant. The faster you make the deadlier it is for your adversary as they have less time to react. It is a great jutsu when you see its versatility, you can use it to kill, push, blast and even grind someone, all trough chakra manipulation. Your opponent will have even less predictability on how you intend to use this jutsu on them, if they have ever had the chance to see it once. It is the reason why even the sharingan cannot copy it. It is way to versatile and complex for the eyes to understand it", ended the Kyuubi with a smile.

Naruto was amazed of the actual power of the rasengan after getting a better understanding it thanks to Kyuubi. He now knew that he had not really learned the jutsu as he thought he did and in fact what he had been using was an 80 version of the jutsu. He now felt sorry that he had earned Tsunade's necklace without even leaning the jutsu fully. It made him work twice as hard, as now his motivation had doubled. He kept working on it till he was finally able to create the rasengan in one hand, but it was not instant and he vowed to do so by the time Jiraiya returned. After dinner, which involved a bowl of _ramen_ (noodles soup), they proceeded to their final exercise of extreme tag under the starry night before sleeping.

* * *

The next four days followed the similar routine, during which Naruto learned all of the jutsus he had acquired and improved his physical skills day by day. Kyuubi was a rough teacher, as usual, he always updated the exercises to become harder at the same rate his student had been improving so that Naruto would not become arrogant and lazy and their friendship grew as both explored a little bit of each other day by day. 

In Konoha things were also slowly starting to pick up for the genin squads. Neji and Chouji had regained their conscience but would still require a month to rehabilitate themselves to their original conditions. Akamaru and Kiba needed two more weeks for their recovery and Shikamaru was given the week off from tough labor even though he only had a broken pinky. Lee had the week off to rest after facing Tsunade's tantrum for risking his life following such a complicated surgery. As for the girls they were starting to become useful assets in the village. Sakura had become Tsunade's apprentice and was working hard under her guidance. Ino, Tenten and Hinata were currently helping their fellow teammates recover from their injuries, while learning a bit of medical science for future purposes. Knowing how to treat small injuries is always helpful in missions, especially for them since they usually played the role for the supporter in their respective teams.

Naruto's absence was somewhat missed by his comrade who had not heard from him since they heard he was off to his self-training. Sakura was starting to doubt weather he had seriously gone to train or was looking for Sasuke again, while Gaara was also loosing his patience, which meant trouble for poor Kankuro. Tsunade was the only one too busy with her Hokage duties to notice Naruto's disappearance. However, on the sixth day all hell broke lose, as she made a quick visit to the hospital only to find her favorite genin missing. Within five minutes all available shinobi's were dispersed on his search thanks to her rage. Sakura who was on her way to the hospital for her daily training with Shizune overheard her sensei giving her ANBU squads order to capture Naruto and was fearful of the outcome, thus remained by her sensei's side. Unfortunately during the panic everyone in the hospital forgot to tell the Godaime about Naruto's letter and Kaori the one holding it was still absent from the scene as her shift was only starting after lunch. Jiraiya had also returned from his adventures and was on his way to the administration building when he heard Tsunade's loud roars from the hospital and rushed for her, fearing the worst. He found her giving the nursing staff a piece of her mind only to find out that the subject involved his pupil. Unlike Tsunade, who was furious, Jiraiya simply asked if Naruto had left any message for him, to which one staff suddenly remembered of it. Tsunade gave him her interrogative expression to which he reminded her of the deal he and the boy had made. The staff told them about Kaori who just happened to enter the institution for her shift and was confused upon the reason why everyone was looking at her with anticipation. After being questioned upon the subject she gave Jiraiya the letter to which Tsunade and Sakura sighed in relief. Tsunade even laughed sarcastically how she overreacted to the point of sending the whole ANBU on the boy's ass to which she received a glare from her old comrade before realizing that the ANBU might not have taken her words on the same tone. All three rushed for the waterfalls fearing for the worst.

Upon arriving at the location their fear turned into horror, as they found a blindfolded Naruto standing near the edge of the falls. The scene looked like a perfect case of attempted suicide, clearly not the proper image any of them wanted to see. Sakura being the most sensitive screamed at him to not kill himself, which nearly made him lose his balance and take a dive in the fast current. He was confused hearing her voice but soon realized she was not alone and one by one his improved senses revealed their identity to him.

"At first I thought I was hallucinating but it seems my senses tell me otherwise. What the hell are you all doing here and why scream so loud, you almost made me lose my balance. Do not tell me, something went horribly wrong right? Anyway do not start your great story yet I only got thirty minutes left to catch an additional fish. I hope you guys still have not eaten yet we are having grill fishes for lunch. So sit back for a few minutes and do not make a sound these damn fishes get irritated at the slightest disturbance", replied the blindfolded boy before Tsunade can unleash her wrath upon him.

After waiting ten minutes Naruto caught another fish and within seconds darted it to the tree behind him on the other side of the falls alongside his other kills of the day, all of which were done while he was still blindfolded. With the exercise completed the boy proceeded to cook his lunch while listening to the enchanting story of the day, which he frowned upon at first but ended up laughing. However, this was after getting scolded by Tsunade for ten full minutes and while they were chatting Kyuubi joined in which Naruto presented them as his new pet-pal, _Youkou_ (Crimson). They had made up a back up story of their encounter that was so convincing and tearful that none would ever doubt them and both played their role so well that no questions were asked. After all Naruto was known to make odd friends and in odd manners so why would this be any different, considering it gave him someone to pass his time with and kept him off the Sasuke hunt.

The duo then invited their visitors for lunch, which was enough for all. Jiraiya then began to question about Naruto's training seeing that the field behind the boy were his fox's terrier lay was filled with booby traps and target boards that hinted it was his training zone. He know it was must have been one of his extreme methods giving the shape of his ripped outfit and the details suggested some were done by Youkou, which made him suspicious, which he hide from Tsunade and Sakura. Naruto happily answered all his questions and even added that most of it were based upon the daily routine he had seen the fox perform, he just made them harder by putting up several restrictions that made situation inconvenient forcing him to improve his weaknesses. Sakura being clueless about what Naruto was talking about but knowing him she questioned about how many jutsu he learned, which was Jiraiya's next question.

"Not much, well at least not the high ranked ones you would expect from me, mainly because Jiraiya-sama did not leave me any. So I was left with the option of learning D-rank jutsus which we as genin are allowed given we have the cash to buy them and since I am an orphan, you can guess that I was limited on that part too. With the cash I had and I acquired two new jutsus and perfected two of the jutsus I previously had acquired, Sasuke gave me the scroll for one of them. So overall, I mastered six jutsus: doton shinjuu zanshu, kanashibari, shunshin (body flicker) and kage shuriken (shadow shuriken), rasengan and gama kuchiyose (toad summoning). Oh yeah, due to Neji and Lee's taunting on how much my basic taijutsu sucks, I decided to make them pay by learning shaolin kempo, which I already started", replied Naruto with his usual grin.

"Hmm, I didn't know you knew shunshin, besides it's not really effective in battle, I mean very few people have managed to apply it. Also, if you are learning shaolin kempo, an odd choice considering that your usual fighting style is nothing close to it, it means you must be broke after buying those three scrolls. Maybe you are learning it to synchronize your style with your fox, which from what I can see, you plan to use as a battle companion. You should ask the Inuzuka clan for help if that is the case. What I am really interested to know though is how much did you really master the rasengan?" questioned Jiraiya.

"First of all, I learned the shunshin way before I learned tajuu kage bunshin (multiple shadow clone), because it was the jutsu used by my idol Yondaime Hokage. The one in the scroll was the basic one which added some element, like leaf or sand to indicate it's use which was way to exposing, hence why it's reputation was so bad in battle. The one I am using however, is the one used by him, I just happened to recall it was the jutsu written after the tajuu kage bunshin in the _scroll of the forbidden seals_ (the scroll which Naruto stole in chapter one of the manga) and I would have learned at the same time if I was not interrupted by Iruka-sensei and that damn bastard Mizuki. You should know how effective that one is in battle. I have learned all of these jutsus because they make my strategies much more effective not to mention to mention that they complement by base jutsu kage bunshin (shadow clone) very well. As for the taijutsu style, I am using a fox the Inuzuka use dogs, they are not the same. I also do not plan to fight like them and certainly do not require their help and yes I am broke, but I will manage unless I got to pay for hunting here, that is. As for the rasengan, here is a demonstration of what you wanted to see", replied the angry Naruto as he formed the jutsu on his right palm with which he grinded trough the nearest rock.

"_Amazing, this kid really is his… to think to fully master it this quickly, not to mention now learning the shadow version of the shunshin, means that he has become as deadly as him. On top of that he is also improving physically. I am sorry I have ever doubted you were the real heir to the Uzumaki clan, Naruto. I still wonder who your mother is though, that man, he made your existence so shrouded with mystery that it even made me suspicious"_, thought the old man.

"What's wrong old-man… do not tell me you wish me to summon Gamabunta to force you to speak again. You know I summoned him yesterday and he was quiet angry that you did not give me another toad to practice my summoning with", smiled Naruto.

"Sweet now I will have to please that damn toad again. Man, I guess I was wrong your first failed mission actually had more positive consequences then the negative did, as I feared. I always thought you had great potential but you are even surpassing my own expectation. Anyway, I am sorry but I have a bad news that might ruin your day", replied Jiraiya.

"Let me guess your job requires more time, which means that we wont be leaving for that two and half years training trip you had mentioned, right?" asked the boy.

"_What he is leaving Konoha for two and half years without telling me? How come Tsunade-sama never told me… am I nothing to him?"_ thought Sakura giving a look towards her sensei.

"It seems that neither of you have told the others of the plan judging by Sakura's facial reaction. Anyway you got it right Naruto, this mission will require another month and is for the safety of the village. It's concerning our friends the black and red cloud jackets, so I know you will understand. This does not mean that your training should suffer. I was worried a bit but now I am sure you can handle it. Anyway, the first thing I want you to do is to continue with your current schedule and here are the jutsus you will be learning during the month, as I had formally planned. The first one contains katon gamayu endan (fire element toad oil blast), learn it the last, as it requires a combination with a toad. In the other scroll I am giving you permission for four other jutsus that you can buy from the library and here is money for their cost. You will also receive additional allowances for personal expense", said the old man while handing Naruto the two scrolls.

"Wow, that is a lot of jutsus it will surely keep me busy for the whole month", said the boy while scratching his head.

"Speaking of which, I have heard plenty of complains about you totally ignoring the village during your six days of crazy training. That includes the fact that you kept our long trip hidden from your friends. I do not like such acts of anti-socialism, so you better spend some time in the village, even if that means you might miss some additional time for one of the jutsus that you did not have enough time to master. _Or else, Tsunade is going to have my head in a platter_", silently thought the old man while fake smiling Tsunade.

"First, I am not anti-social, I did visit the village once, it's not my fault I did not met anyone along the way, it is simply unfortunate. As for keeping the secret, I did not. I just did not feel like being on the spotlight after what just happened. I will tell them sometime before the departure, I am not that cold hearted, you know. I was going to them till I realized that it would be the talk of the village, which neither of us wants. In fact given the last reactions I was sure no body would really care if I was missing or not. In fact if I knew that I had so many visitors I would have not made them wait that long", replied the angry boy upon the accusation, making Sakura smile and curse herself for ever doubting his spirit.

"Hmm, I guess you have the right excuses, so I apologies for the comment, just make sure you visit them sometimes. Anyway, I will give you an insight on the jutsus. The katon karyuu dan (fire element fire dragon projectile) and katon kaga dan (fire element fire fang projectile) are powerful multiple target hitter jutsus, while katon karyuu endan (fire element fire dragon blast) is a powerful jutsu. Finally, shuriken kage bunshin (shuriken shadow clone) will be an easy one considering you know the original one", explained the Jiraiya.

"Cool this means that soon I wont have too prepare these campfires for grilling my food. Although it would be nice if the shuriken kage bunshin was instead kunai kage bunshin (kunai shadow clone). I am not a shuriken type you know?" joked the boy.

"Stop making me doubt you again, you dumbass! Besides, you can just switch the tools after mastering the shuriken version, since the concept is the same", yelled back Jiraiya.

"I was just joking okay. Do not worry old man you wish are my command. I promise you by the time you return your jutsus will be learned and my social skills will not give you trouble. Now, Sakura what's this about Gaara wanting to see me last time I met him he wanted to dig my grave", joked the boy.

"I thought you guys met recently. I mean did Team Sand not heal your burns with that special burn medicine they brought along?" asked the suspicious pink haired girl.

Naruto gave a confused look towards Tsunade trying to understand what the game was. From her facial reaction both he and Kyuubi understood that she was using Team Sand as the explication to hide his regeneration powers and he had to elaborate.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot about that part. Kankuro and Temari had passed me that special cream, man I am sure glad for it, without it I would still be in bed", added the boy trying to play along.

"That sounded too sarcastic. I still do not understand why team Sand was so interested in you though. I mean we did stop them from their all-important mission at the Sand and Sound invasion and well you did defeat Gaara according to Sasuke-kun. But Lee-san said that he said something about he helping the mission because of something he owes you", said the pondering Sakura.

"Sakura, leave my matters to me, will you? Just concentrate on your training with _Obaasan_ (old woman, reference to Tsunade) and about Sasuke, okay? Gaara is my problem not yours, so leave it to me", replied Naruto.

"Since when you became Mr. Solo? We are a team you remember or did you forget already that you are in team 7?" asked an angry Sakura by Naruto's comments.

"You are getting angry for the wrong reasons. I never said anything about the team or our teamwork, just that there is something that I have to do alone. Actually let us be honest, if you did not know by now, team 7 has been officially dissolved since the incident. Kakashi-sensei is too busy with high-ranked missions and we each are now following different teachers, even if he is following a snake, speaking of snake…" said Naruto as he suddenly withdrew a kunai from his sleeve and threw it towards Sakura missing her going into the bushes behind her.

After the sudden action a feint sound of the kunai hitting a tree towards which the fox ran for leaving behind Sakura, Jiraiya and Tsunade confused of Naruto's action who smiled to them.

"What was that for you moron you almost killed me back there", shouted an angry and scared Sakura.

Just as she finished, the fox returned towards Naruto with his kunai in his mouth along with a dead snake stuck on it.

"Sorry to scare all of you like that but I hate snakes and this one has been hissing in my neck for quiet some time. He was also near a new trap I had set in for a new exercise I am creating, if it had triggered it then you would been facing a barrage of projectiles which I can avoid more or less but not with a passenger yet. Anyway, shouldn't we return to the village, it is getting pretty late or are you all in vacation now? I, myself, got to go visit my fans", finally added Naruto with a laugh.

* * *

Seeing that they had wasted enough time already Tsunade, Jiraiya and Sakura decided to return to their duties, followed by Naruto and Kyuubi. Arriving at the village each followed their own path, that is Tsunade back to her Hokage duties followed by Jiraiya, while Sakura went to the hospital were her training with Shizune was scheduled for the day. Naruto first went for his apartment to restock on outfit, his current one was so battered that it looked like he had just got out from a war. Then he proceeded to the library to buy the jutsus permitted by Jiraiya. He walked there without paying attention to the villagers as he knew without even looking that they were giving him the usual glares, a treatment they reserved for him for the last 13 years. Since Kyuubi followed him today he figured that it would be an even more intense version. 

After visiting the library and buying the scrolls, Naruto went to the store to restock his supplies. He then went and visited Gaara at team Sand's temporary residence. He first he had a brief chat with Temari and Kankuro. They led him to their brother who was located in a dark room meditating. After a brief silence the two started their conversation and were left alone. Their discussion started with thanking each other the services they rendered to the other, this was followed by their Jinchuuriki problems, particularly Gaara's case with controlling Shukaku. It was the main reason Gaara wanted to see Naruto for, as he know he was probably the only who could help him, given their similar background. Naruto's solution was to apply the same method Jiraiya used on him, which was to box the _bijuu_ (tailed beast) into submission with a near death situation. Naruto however was not ready for such a battle yet; he set the date when he and Jiraiya would pass in the Wind country. Gaara was uneasy of the idea given his increase of power in the presence of sand but accepted anyway, after all this was the guy who put him trough near death without really having any deadly jutsus in their first clash. What he did not expect however was the revelation that they were the targets a rogue group of ninja's known as the Akatsuki. Naruto demanded that this information be kept secret even from Kankuro and Temari. The reason was that they are very keen about being kept in the dark and might attack if felt threatened, which would be very bad for them given that all of the group members are S ranked criminals and of whom they have no information about, so they need time to gather some details before they lunch their own offensive against these villains. Their work would be a rigorous one since Jiraiya is currently hinting that Akatsuki might have hidden spies in high grounds, requiring them to be very prudent. Naruto on his part asked a favor that Gaara was somewhat expecting that is being a bit lenient about future Uchiha Sasuke actions, at least out of the media of the Wind country, with his family influences. After the end of their conversation, which lasted more, then an hour the two boys parted their ways.

On the road Naruto was caught by Iruka, who, after freeing himself of his heavy schedule, invited him for ramen. It was an offer the boy could not refuse so he joined in. During the meal the former sensei and student discussed of his disappearance for the last six days. As for the ramen shop owner and his daughter Ayame, they were just glad their favorite customer had returned. Their only concern was that he was not eating as much.

After dark, Naruto visited his injured comrades at the hospital. He did not know how to face them at first, as he still felt guilty for the failed mission. He found Lee and Shikamaru playing _shougi_ (Japanese chess) in the recreation hall with Shikamaru obvious winning. The arrival of Naruto surprised both, after a short talk they both joined him to meet Neji and Chouji at the intensive care section. Kiba and Akamaru met and joined them along the way. Having all of the members that participated in the mission assembled Naruto apologized for failing the mission and promised to make up for it the next time. He also apologized for not visiting them the last six days, mainly because he was self-training but also because he did not know how to face them with all the blame going on his back of Sasuke leaving the village. The group unanimously agreed to forgive him on the first account but not the second, because they felt that Naruto did not take them as his friend if he thought they would condemn him for the wrong reason. According to them Naruto should not feel guilty for failing the mission, after all they did their best and fought against enemies that were much more powerful then themselves. It was also not his fault for Sasuke's departure, every man has to accept that some one might be stronger then them, if one could not face that fact he or she did not deserve to be a shinobi. Besides, according to Kiba, those lame comments on Naruto were only added because it was Uchiha Sasuke, their "favorite pampered hunky genin". This of course made some laugh especially Naruto due to the funny aristocratic voice used by Kiba to mock the comment. As for Naruto's punishment, they unanimously decided that he had to visit them at least once a week till all are released from the hospital, which he agrees. They then followed up with talks about casual subject and their conversation went till late night only broken after the nurse in charge.

After returning to his apartment and packing up, Naruto along with Kyuubi returned to their training ground for another star counting night adventure, they had a lot of work waiting for them the next day. By lunch time of the next day both team Sand and Jiraiya were one their own ways. Elsewhere in the five great shinobi nation's Akatsuki acquires their third Jinchuuriki.

End of chapter 3

* * *

Finally chapter 3 is out, sorry for the delay. Anyway, time skip should be in the next chapter as well as more. As you can see I only explained the invented jutsus. The rest can be found at database sites in the Internet if you need more info. Reviews Please! Shingen .

* * *

**New invented Techniques**

Katon kaga dan / Fire element fire fang projectile: B ranked fire jutsus that hits multiple targets at the same time with dragon fangs. Invented from suiton suiga dan.

Kunai kage bunshin / Kunai shadow clone: A ranked jutsu derived from kage bunshin and variation of shuriken kage bunshin where the user creates clones of kunais that are launched at their opponent.


	4. Chapter 4

**Youkou Shukuen: Crimson Destiny**

Disclaimer: Naruto is a product of Masashi Kishimoto, so I don't own him.  
Legend: "": quote, "_italic_": thought, _italic_: Japanese word, (): translation/explication, underline: techniques (check the end for invented techniques).

Chapter 4: The departure

Three weeks have passed since Naruto had received Jiraiya's last visit. His one-month training session was going smoothly. He was now able to catch Kyuubi with ease and his accuracy training allowed him to hit up to 20 targets sequentially with various projectile combinations. These improvements were due to his increased spatial awareness and increased agility. He senses were so good that he could now sense an incoming danger and neutralize it with deadly accuracy. Learning the shaolin kempo style and the constant physical training had the additional side effect of making him faster. He even became stealthier but only when it required.

Mentally, he and Kyuubi had also realized a positive side effect from their 13 years merger: telepathy. They could now read each other's mind, a great advantage for silent communication and one that would keep Kyuubi's identity undercover. Naruto also began to feel some negative side effects from the severance such as sudden impulse of anger and rage especially in moments of failure. Apparently Kyuubi Naruto was not the cause of this problem, but rather Naruto's own mind. All the years of bashing from the villagers had made him a very closed person, who rarely ever released his frustration and after learning he was Kyuubi's carrier he closed that door even further in fear what he might due. What he did not know was that Kyuubi was the one who kept that anger balanced and now that he was not in him, Naruto was having a hard time to hide his anger. He was also a lot more fatigued then before, he did no longer have the infinite stamina, he still had more then anyone in Konoha and possibly the world but he now realized that the jutsus hinted by Kyuubi might drain him seriously. For what it is worth he does not plan to rely on those chakra draining jutsus much, and the best part is that Kyuubi Naruto transformation does not drain his chakra, which he can now transform instantly without the feel of insecurity or danger. He also no longer has the ferocious glance unless he needed it, as he could easily retract his fangs and claws to make him look more normal. The eyes would however keep its crimson color while he is Kyuubi Naruto.

In terms of new jutsus, he has mastered all the ones given by Jiraiya apart katon gamayu endan (fire element toad oil blast). This was mainly due to fact that jutsu require a large field to be practiced and that it had the potential to engulf the whole forest within its blaze. Thus Naruto could only practice it at the edge of the falls and only at the early hours of dawn, because he did not wish to scare the villagers who might visit the waterfalls during the day. Not to mention that seeing him on top of a giant toad and gushing such a large stream of fire would certainly put their fears on the edge and he already had enough enemies to deal with, he really did not need a whole village on his tail.

Since he was learning fast Kyuubi also started to teach him his own jutsus, which began with the kitsune kuchiyose (fox summoning). He explained that in order for Naruto to learn fox jutsus he must be accepted the wielder of the jutsus. Most of the elemental jutsus that he could use without any assistance belonged to six summoning foxes each specialists of an element and each having personalities of their own. Naruto's lesson started with the first fox, _Kaen_ (Blaze) of Fire. He was the easiest one to tame, as he shared similar personalities as Naruto that is prankish, hot-tempered and sociable. He would not have the same luck with the others, mainly _Kachuu_ (Vortex) of Water, who was the total opposite. From Kaen, Naruto was learning three jutsus, which he could use without having to summon his fiery friend. The katon kitsune kaenhoushaki (fire element fox flamethrower) was a jutsu that resembled the katon karyuu endan (fire element fire dragon blast), but this one was stronger and flexible, as it had the ability to confuse the enemy with its twists and turns. The katon kitsune shikon (fire element fox fangs) summoned a minimum of four fire foxes that would launch a wolf pack attack that ended with powerful blazing bites from their fangs, an was impossible to miss unless it was countered by a strong water jutsu or an instant escape jutsu. This was mainly because the fire foxes acted like real ones with their own individual mindset and the ability to track the target and dodge their counters. If the first two were long ranged the last one was close ranged. The katon kitsune tsume (fire element fox claws), allowed Naruto to turn his claws in his Kyuubi Naruto mode into a fiery one. With it Naruto can unleash devastating slashes, turning him into a deadly weapon in taijutsu. Of course the best part of these jutsus was the advantages it had over the Uchiha bloodline which Naruto needed, as they could not be copied by the sharingan, unless either Itachi or Sasuke signed the fox contract which only he had access too.

His daily training exercises were also greatly changed. He now had replaced his morning tag-game into an all out no holds bar brawl against multiple shadow clones. The only thing they were not allowed to do was to not use fire jutsus in dense forest, as he did not wish to create forest fires. He did this to allow him to experience real time simulation of situations he may face and to test his battle tactics and jutsus. His accuracy training now had traps installed to make the exercise more challenging and to simulate the effects of retaliations. He was also training while wearing weights to future improve his physique, which he had borrowed from Rock Lee.

* * *

Socially, Naruto was keeping his promises; he did his weekly visits to the hospitals to see his injured comrades. It was a time during which the boys would gather up to enjoy board games and talk about their everyday experiences. He was also eating free dinner at the ramen shop with Iruka on Sundays and does a few D-rank missions on Saturdays. It was an easy task for him and even Tsunade knew he could perform better, such as C-rank missions but since he used to only work on one day and team 7 was disassembled it was impossible. He was training the other five days. 

The relation with Sakura was not going well; in fact it was going pretty bad. Since Sasuke's desertion she has been paying too much attention on Naruto and he was not appreciating it, as he felt that she was constantly trying to put a leech around his neck. Not to mention the eerie feeling that he was backstabbing someone else's girlfriend, in this case his former best friend Uchiha Sasuke. He also did not wish to return to the past, as far he was concerned he no longer had any interest in her So he used to constantly try to avoid her and if that was not possible find a way to get into arguments with her to make her dislike him. Their quarrels were usually the gossip of the other genins girls thanks to Ino. He was also their target, as it happens they had selected him as their next poster boy now that the Uchiha was no longer around and that certainly did not fit well him. He did not like to be considered as the cheap replacement for the Uchiha. He had no interest in the girls for the moment and especially not when it came to Konoha girls. His other problem was his stalker Hyuuga Hinata, who now was showing in his radar constantly when he was in Konoha. He did not like to be followed and certainly not stalked; he tried to confront her to stop stalking him but every attempt he tried ended up with her fainting even before he could talk. So now used to use alternate routes to avoid her that included walking on top of the houses if that required. It was situations like these where he wished Kyuubi would teach him the kitsune kaimin (fox pleasant sleep). That way he could put to sleep the people who annoyed him but the fox refused claiming that he was not ready.

His relationship with Kakashi had resolved. The problem was that at first both felt uneasy speaking to each other since the Sasuke incident. Naruto felt he was the one responsible for the event while Kakashi felt guilty for not paying enough attention to the boy and not taking Sasuke's problems seriously leading to the break up of team 7. Their first encounter after the event was accidental, when Kakashi happen to be eating at the ramen shop and Naruto came at the shop to eat with Iruka. After breaking their silence, mainly due to Iruka's effort, the two resumed their old relationship and this time Kakashi did his best to spend some of his free time with the boy. He would be the only one man enough to enter his former student's dungeon during his training, who had put plenty of danger signs at the entrance of the training field as proposed by Tsunade to avoid unwelcome visits. Kakashi was surprised to see that he shared some similar views as his former student and was now somewhat jealous of Jiraiya for stealing Naruto, but then again it was he who generously to give up Naruto to train Sasuke. Now, the boy was going off for two years and he would no longer have that pleasure either. He wanted to be remembered and was searching for the perfect present for the boy and after being with him for a few days he just found the perfect ones, he would wait for the departure days to handed to him however, as he also needed to find similar things for Sakura. It was part of his new promise to not under look or favor any of his students anymore.

Meanwhile, Sakura was also having her own social breakdowns. Loosing Sasuke was one thing, now she was going to loose Naruto for about three years made her even more sad and lonely. Her sudden increased attention for him was not appreciated by the boy who would always tried to avoid her. When they did met up they usually end up into arguments, she figured soon enough that he was doing this on purpose, possibly because he did not like being pitied. So she used to brood and whine a lot in her break times which usually ended up with Ino who was getting fed up from her best friends situation. In an attempt to get back the old Sakura by putting an end to team 7's problems with Shikamaru's help. She needed him as an arbitrator and to cross into Naruto's training ground, he was after all the man with 200 IQ so if anyone could figure out the traps set up by someone like Naruto it would be him. Besides if there was someone else, she certainly did not know him or her enough for such favors.

* * *

After entering the field, they were surprised to not encounter any traps as the signs outside warned about. As they pursued their route they heard the sounds of metal clashing up front and decided to hide in the nearby bushes to investigate. Soon enough they spotted Naruto followed by three of his shadow clones. He was fighting them all alone in an intense high-speed duel with kunais and shuriken flying everywhere. He was fast, they could hardly see him as he was there countering the assaults of his clones, with several jutsu combinations and shaolin kempo taijutsu with deadly precision. He first destroyed two of the clones by throwing two kunais within an instant movement and without any hesitation. The third clone appeared behind him ready to stab when with a quick movement he impaled through it with a kunai attached to a string coming from under his right sleeve. He then retracted it and threw the same object at the tree in the opposite direction destroying another shadow clone, who was hiding near the tree. After which he again retracted his harpoon like weapon. 

Just as thing seemed to have calmed down, a sudden barrage of shuriken from four other shadow clones are thrown towards him which he avoids with shunshin (body flicker), appears behind them, makes a fast set of seals and burns them to ground with katon kaga dan (fire element fire fang projectile) coming from the ground. He then turns quickly on the opposite direction makes another set of seals at even faster rate and unleashes a katon karyuu endan directly at the shadow clone who threw him a large number of kunais with kunai kage bunshin (kunai shadow clone), killing him instantly while melting the projectiles at its path while he easily blocks the remaining kunais with fast paced movements and a kunai, after which he lands on the ground near where Sakura and the others are located, who were simply dazed at the level he was fighting.

"Hmm, that makes 8 shadow clones, I wonder where the last two are hiding. Yo Youkou how is securing of our guests going, we do not want them to get involved in simulations now do we, even though they have been of the danger lurking here", said Naruto with a grin to Kyuubi who suddenly appeared behind Shikamaru, Sakura and Ino.

Realizing that the fox was behind them, the group panicked, as it jumped on them. Ino being the farthest escaped him, and ran towards Naruto screaming only to get caught in of the traps ending up upside down with a rope tightly holding her left ankle.

"This is why you should never panic in battle, little Ino…" said a smiling Naruto to her as he threw a kunai to cut the rope, just then one of the remaining clones popped out of the ground to attack her and divert Naruto's attention, who suddenly appeared behind him and destroyed it with a rasengan (spiral sphere) stopping just in front of Ino who fainted out of fear after the close encounter. "And this is why you people should never come here, unless you can face the danger", he added making a quick 180 turn and throw his harpoon like weapon on the ground, finishing the last shadow clone behind Shikamaru and Sakura as Kyuubi forced them to duck.

"Do not get scared of my fox, he was not going to eat you, he just jumped on you to cover you three from that last one's shuriken kage bunshin (shuriken shadow clone), assault. He just wanted to say hello and save your butt as we both guessed you three were too slow to avoid that clone's assault if he managed to proceed with his plan", as he saw them panicking again by Kyuubi's smile as he got off them and walked towards Naruto to be patted.

"_Man, I play my role so well I should get an Oscar for this act"_, thought Kyuubi with his usual evil smirk.

"_Yeah you should, but I am surprised that forth one did not react. I wonder what she is up too?"_ thought back Naruto.

"_Hmm, I was certain she was here to watch over the pink haired girl, especially after she followed them here but I guess Tsunade sent her ANBU to spy on your progress after all. Too bad she wont find anything unusual here, your training with Kaen is at night for today"_, replied back Kyuubi.

Shikamaru and Sakura finally began to calm them self enough to breath normally, it was a traumatic experience, while Ino was still passed out, as Naruto carried her to them.

"Sorry, I guess seeing the rasengan so close from an upside down position must have been really scary. She should regain her senses soon enough. So now that you guys have seen the real danger that lurked here, mind telling me why you three fools are here?" added Naruto, as he laid her near them.

"Holy Shit! What was all that about, you preparing for a war or something? Geeze man, you must be seriously lost your mind to put yourself in such risk", yelled out Shikamaru.

"Naruto you dumbass, how can you put yourself in such risks, you want to get killed or what?" added Sakura looking at the shredded cloths of her former teammate who just looked like he had survived a Shinobi War.

"You two must been sleeping too much recently. We are at a War, a Cold War maybe since we cannot seem to locate that damn Snakes hideout but it's still a war you know? So yes, I am training for it. I have not lost mind nor am I a dumbass and I was not the one who was getting nearly killed here. So stop changing the topic and answer my damn question, I got work to do", replied an angry Naruto.

"We came here to fix team 7's internal problems. So mind telling us what is wrong with you and why you become so cold to your teammate here", asked Shikamaru pointing towards Ino at first then at Sakura.

"I see. You might not know this, because Miss Pinky (Sakura) here refuses to believe it, so let me up-to-date you. Team 7 has been disband three weeks ago, it does not exist anymore, well maybe in the future another team will refill it, but till then there is no longer team 7. So Miss Pinky and me are no longer teammates, you may call us former teammates if you wish. There is nothing wrong with me, I am just preparing myself for the future and it's my choice what I wish to train in, unless you are my father or my mother or my sensei you or she has no say in it", replied Naruto in a firm tone.

"You start this every time Naruto, would you stop acting as if you do not give a damn about me? You claim you have not changed but if that is the case then we are you distancing yourself from us. You are about to leave in about a week and you still have not told the others about it. It's as if you no longer trust us, I want my old Naruto back not the moron in front of me", yelled an angry Sakura.

"Man, you really have changed, the Naruto I knew would never talk like that especially not about Sakura. You were so into her that you pummeled Gaara to save her. What's this about you leaving us?" asked Shikamaru.

"Would you stop butting in my personal business? It is my decision when or not to reveal such confidential information. First of all, there never was a "Your Naruto"; it was an illusion of your mind. I was told to act like a moron after the Wave mission to save you egocentric boyfriend, if you took a liking to that I am sorry, but you got the wrong guy. So please, spare me of your pity consolation speeches. I said I was going to make up for messing up and making Lover Boy he was not as important as he thought he was. I got more important things to do and promises to fulfill then to be your lamenting cushion", replied an angrier Naruto.

"_Woh boy calm yourself! You are going to scare them if you act like that. Take a deep breath you do not need to be so hard on them"_, said Kyuubi trying to calm the blond haired kid.

"… I mean nothing to you? So is this is what you are saying, that we meant nothing to you, team 7 meant nothing to you?" said Sakura bursting into tears while Shikamaru could only shake his head.

"That is not what I said. I said that I only consider you as a friend; I am not your comforting pillow. Team 7, is and was the past. It is time to move on, we all accepted this fate when we broke the team, trying to lament about it would not help. I still consider that bastard as a friend, but he has lost his previous position, so do not make it even worst. I do not like to be used as his replacement and I do not like to be pitied. That is why I try to ignore you, because you put me in that position, you along with all the other dumb girls in that damn village. I am not a Lover Boy and I refuse to be it to comfort anyone who wishes for me to play that role, go ask someone who wants it. I am a cursed warrior, who has been given a task to be fulfilled by his creators that is to protect what they loved, that is this village, from the oppression that hunts it. So spare me your sorrow I do not need them", replied Naruto as he walked away from them.

"Wait, if I treat you normally, will you stop being so cold. I want our friendship no matter what happens. So how about a deal, I do not bother you with my emotions and you act like that illusion you claimed to have put on me?" pleaded Sakura.

"I cannot promise anything, I shall do my best, but I cannot guarantee for that same illusion. I think I have caused enough trouble by doing it already. It's not that I do not trust any of you, but rather I do not wish to put anyone in danger. Some secrets should be kept locked, I do not wish to scare anyone, nor do I wish to get them burned by revealing too much. So I will tell you this for your own security, do not reveal my departure to anyone else then the people I am about to mention. There are forces out there might try to take advantages of you guys just to get to me, it is for this reason I must leave now. I shall be back when I am ready to carry out the promises", added Naruto as came close to them.

"Okay, I did not understand anything of what you just said. Especially the cursed warrior thing, I am guessing its some sort of encrypted codes you just threw at us to decipher, but it is a troublesome job and I am not in the mood for games. So speak up on what message you want me to carry on", said an annoyed Shikamaru.

"Good that means I have accomplished my goal. Reveal it to only Neji, Lee and Chouji. Ino and Kiba are too loud to keep secrets and I do not know either Ten Ten or Shino enough and especially avoid that fainting stalker Hinata. I do not want to have creepy feelings of being stalked when I leave. Kakashi-sensei and Iruka-sensei know already and there is no need to tip none of the other jounins or chuunins. I am leaving in a week, on a Sunday for approximately two and half years with my sensei, Jiraiya. We will be traveling around the world, so we wont be much in communication with Konoha", Naruto whispered so that only the three of them could hear it.

"I guess your training finally helped figure that out huh? I feel sorry that you think of her in that way though. I mean she does have a crush on you", said Sakura silently.

"Well though luck for her, I am not interested in her or any other girls of this village. Not to mention I hate aristocratic people and her father is the worst of the bunch. They think they own you just because they happen to have a bloodline. Stalking once or twice a month is acceptable but not every freaking day. On top of that those freaky eyes of theirs can see through cloths. They are the worst kind to be a stalker", said Naruto as he pleaded his case.

"You sure know how to insult people. The Hyuuga would have a field day with you with such comments. I am having a hard time understanding how you manage to stand Neji then. Anyway, I had some question I needed answered from you. It's about Sasuke. Do not give me that look Sakura, I think I have a right to know after I nearly sacrificed the lives of five of my friends for him. I want to know why Orochimaru wanted him and why he betrayed us?" asked Shikamaru ignoring Sakura's opposition.

"The Hyuuga can kiss my ass, they are the ones at fault since last I recalled I did not ask them to have their fainting princess stalk me. As for Neji, he is not like him. I can answer your questions but you have to promise that this does not leave outside us three", added Naruto

"If that is the case then you must also tell me why you think we have plenty of time to rescue him", added Sakura who agreed with Shikamaru in Naruto's term.

"Okay, just remember your promises. Orochimaru wants him as his next carrier. That snake has developed an immortality jutsu that allows him to transfer his soul into another body and live off it. The good news is that he can only do this once every three years and the best part is that thanks to our involvement Orochimaru was forced to choose another body. Sasuke is training under him now. He chose Sasuke because he has the sharingan which is hugely soughed by that snake as his goal is to learn all the jutsus in the world. Now why does Sasuke join him, well first it's because he received the curse seal from him which somewhat controls his mind. It is also because he believes that Orochimaru can help him achieve a life long goal, a vengeance he believes he must carry and which he consider even higher then his duty to Konoha. I will not go into any more details. As of now, he is potentially dangerous to any Konoha shinobi, we do not know how much the seal affects his thinking which is why the Hokage did not order the death warrant against him", added silently Naruto.

"So his motive was personal gain… I cannot believe he would betray us like that, but then again if what I understand you two are betting that it is entirely Orochimaru's doing via that curse seal. Well that gives you some hope. Anyway, I think you are right about not revealing this to anyone else, I feel bad for you though Naruto, you took the heat for a lie and a mission that was doomed even before it started. There is only much we can do when the person you are sent to rescue refuses it" , said Shikamaru quietly, while Sakura was lost in her own sorrow.

"It was part of the mission dude. Someone had to take the fall, better be me then one of you guys. I am just glad I lost none of you in it, I would have never forgave myself if that were to happen. Also you are wrong, I was a bit to blame, if I was not fooling around in the beginning then this might have never happened. I guess I really am cursed for life, even when I do not show off I make someone miserable. Anyway, let's not talk about these things anymore, Ino is waking up", responded Naruto with his usual comforting wink, while preventing Shikamaru and Sakura to reply his last comment at the same time.

* * *

Ino found herself surrounded by three, she was suspicious of what happened during the thirty minutes she passed out and even scolded Naruto for scaring the living hell out of her, but she was happy that her mission was complete. Shikamaru moved into different subjects to diffuse the attention even more. 

"You know I was wondering this training field you created on your own is very exquisite. Any chance of allowing the rest of the boys train us in it? It would certainly make people like Neji, Lee and Kiba very happy and not to mention allow us to catch up to you a bit", said Shikamaru.

"In your dreams Lazy man, besides there is way too many hidden traps here. I might leave you guys this section of the field if you guys really want it. Just do not cross behind the bushes, where my accuracy training field is located, as I wish to avoid accidental deaths. Before you say that there are no deadly traps here, know that this field follows advanced trapping strategies. The entrance has hidden detection traps, which all four of you broke while entering that is how I knew you guys were here. This section, the fight simulation field has basic holding traps like the one Ino encountered. That section has ones that can physically harm you, not to mention that since I practice projectile throwing there, it alone should tell you to avoid it", replied Naruto.

"I see, so that is why we did not feel any on our way here. I guess it's logical, when it comes to preventing friendly trespassers your first priority is not to get themselves killed. Wait a damn minute there is only three of us who came here, what do you mean by all four of us? Do you mean you fox? Speaking of which where is that pet of yours?" asked a confused Ino who suddenly realized with Sakura and Shikamaru that Kyuubi was missing.

"Oh he is just playing hide and seek with our last guest. Although it seems that she is not taking my warning seriously so I better end that game now… got her, and on the nick of time too", yelled Naruto as he suddenly hurled his haapuun (harpoon) at the bushes of leading to the accuracy field.

"What was that for you dumbass, stop scaring us like that! Why the hell are you hiding such dangerous weapon under your sleeve anyway, you can seriously hurt yourself placing it there… ANBU?" yelled Sakura, as she recognized the costume was the boy was retracting his weapon while dragging a trapped ANBU with it.

Naruto pulled her half-way of their distance as the group reached near her after following Naruto's lead. It was indeed an ANBU, a female, of about 20 plus years old. She on the other hand was not appreciating the attention as she was trying desperately to cut trough the string that was binding her.

"Hiya Miss, sorry to interrupt you from your work of spying on us, but you were heading for one of those traps I was just warning about. I was wondering why such an important person as yourself was honoring us with a visit, but I must say I am confused. I was told that ANBU members were the best at stealth and well you are really bad when it comes to it. I am also confused upon you mission, at first I thought you were just keeping an eye on Miss Pinky here on behalf of _Obaasan_ (Old women/Tsunade) but then again you were not reacting much to all the dangers faced earlier. Oh do not try to cut it is covered with my chakra so it wont tear. Don't struggle I am taking it off for you", said a smiling Naruto, as he united her from his weapon.

_Aya_ was indeed sent by Tsunade to watch over Sakura, for whom the Hokage was worried. She did follow them but when she saw the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki she stalled. His sudden display of his abilities scared her. Like most villagers she believed that he was an idiot that had no future, something that she took comfort in as she always hated him. Ever since her parents were killed 13 years ago in the hand of the demon fox. Ever since then she had been afraid of foxes and always hated Naruto. If she could he would have even volunteered to assassinate him but since she could not thanks to Sandaime, she simply took pride in knowing that he was an idiot and that she was far superior to him. Now she felt the table had turned and she was frightened of the prospect, but she was not going to let him walk out on top of her. So when Kyuubi approached her with his usual cute seductive act, she held her breath and pushed him away.

"Keep that ugly fox away from me! How dare you attempt to assault a fellow shinobi? You think you can brag simply because I played along your game? I should have you court-martialed! If I had not miscalculated your fox and his tracking ability you would have never detected me. Not to mention using a useless weapon on your attempt, you missed me even after I revealed my position." yelled Aya with a hard voice.

"_Did she just call me an ugly fox? What a rough girl… I guess I know now why they let her in, anyone would mistake her for a squad leader. I think my seduction method is loosing its touch"_, added the sorrowed Kyuubi, as he approched near Ino and repeated his last performance earning free patting from her part.

"I think you must have hit your head along the way. I did not attack you, I just saved you from my own trap. I also am not bragging. It is not my fault that you are bad when it comes to stealth. My fox was being playful by the way, he was hiding near you for the last 10 minutes, which means you also suck in sensing. Maybe you should take your own advice and stop bragging and answer the question you were asked kindly", replied an annoyed Naruto.

"Naruto, I think she meant you using that weapon of yours to catch her. It did really look like you were going for the kill…" added Sakura.

"You mean my haapuun? You guys do realize that it is easier to impale someone then to tie them up with one, right? Let me give an insight on it. It has a reach of 50 meters via wire, which thanks to Kakashi-sensei I got the best one available. It is attached to the best kunai I have in my possession. The wire and the kunai is hidden in this launcher under my right forearm to protect myself. The throw and retraction of the kunai along with its accuracy is controlled with my chakra. This means not only can I use it to kill someone but also grab just like I grabbed her. According to Kakashi-sensei it is the best long-ranged weapon a shinobi can wield", detailed Naruto to Sakura while showing his weapon.

"I was right, you really are dumb. Only a dumbass would reveal his secrets like that. Information on you were right, you are too hot-tempered to be a shinobi. I maybe a bit bad in stealth but at least I am not a fool who easily reveals his secrets. Not to mention your whole speech about traps are nothing but bluffs", countered Aya seeing that she was loosing the verbal battle.

"Secrets? This is no secrets, this weapon has been in service for the last 100 years. Besides, what really matters is the user's stamina and skills, which I know I excel at and I can bet you its much better then yours. So stop making the story long answer my first questions. I do not have time to chat all day. Finally, you were wrong about there not being any traps and here is the proof", grunted back Naruto, as he took out a shuriken from his holster and threw it close to the location where he captured the ANBU, which trigged a trap that bombed the location with a large quantity of wooden sharp edged projectiles.

"Okay, that was a nice display of your crazy training habit. I will be sure to remember to never go around that area again", added Shikamaru

"You should have expected something like that Shikamaru. Naruto is known for turning simple exercise into radical ones. Frankly I was expecting another volley. I guess he was still trying to be soft at first", laughed Sakura.

"… I was told to not disturb your training until it was absolutely necessary. I am to follow Haruno Sakura for the day. I was told to not be visible on her radar…" , quietly answered Aya, who finally signaled that she has lost this battle.

"Well, if that is the case, I apologies for ruining your mission. I guess you did fulfill your mission since these guys had no clue you were here. I am surely none of them will say anything about this mishap. I would recommend that you train on your spying and detecting skills before coming here. I plan to join the squad on of these days, do not want to be known as the guy who accidentally killed a fellow ANBU, even before joining it. Now that all is cleared can you all please leave. I still got a jutsu to master, before the old man (Jiraiya) gets here", pleaded Naruto who just pulled a 180 on Aya totally taking her by surprise.

Shikamaru, Sakura and Ino wanted to ask more questions but Naruto simply pushed them away along with the annoyed Aya and proceeded to the accuracy field to resume his training session.

* * *

Naruto's finals days were hectic. He had to joggle between training with Kaen, seeing the others, preparing himself for the trip and sudden sneak ups in the training field during his training from Aya, who was determined to prove her pride that she was better then a mere genin. Since their last encounter, she had doubled her effort, spending her free times annoying him. She simply could not accept the truth, certainly not after being pitied by him. Besides even if she was not having any success of passing under his radars, at least she was pissing him off, which she took great comfort in. 

As the day approached Jiraiya returned the day before. He was surprised to see his student all prepped up for their voyage. It would not be his first of the day, as he realized that the boy had indeed learned the jutsus he had given while keeping his words to contribute socially. He was really excited, as it meant that his work would be much simpler then he expected. After all, it meant Naruto could learn new jutsus by training on his own and all he had to do is give a demonstration. The sad part was that deep inside Naruto was not pleased, Aya's frequent visits allowed him to learn only one of Kaen's jutsus the katon kitsune kaenhoushaki, ironically she would never know of this small victory. He was however, excited of the places and new experiences he may gain along the way.

The next day, after saying their goodbyes the teacher and his pupil along with his pet were met along the route by Kakashi who was rushing to reach Konoha to give Naruto the present he had reserved him. His present were two jutsus, water jutsus that held a significant value to the boy, as they reminded him of Zabuza and Haku. They were of course suiton suiryuu dan (water element water dragon projectile) and suiton daibakufu (water element grand waterfall). Kakashi had also two genjutsus that he had prepared for Sakura. It was part of his new plan to be equal to all his students, even though now they were his ex-students. As Naruto left, he remembered the past and the future that awaited him.

End of chapter 4

* * *

Finally, it took me 13 pages to end this chapter, guess none will complain for a long chapter. Sorry for those who think I need to put more paragraphs but it seems that the sites editors has a different margin between paragraphs then MS Word, I will try to make as many paragraphs I can. Hope you all enjoy it. Oh yes, as you can see I started to add new characters. They will be exploited in details in the upcoming chapters. Next chapter, it's the return after the two year time skip! 

**

* * *

New Characters**

_Aya_: One of the ANBU who will be future teammate of Naruto. She hates him, as he is the Jinchuuriki of Kyuubi, who has killed her family 13 years ago. She is hard soldier, very serious for her age (20 when Naruto returns) and has a lot of pride. Her weakness is that she tends to be bad when it comes to stealth, which Naruto always brings up to get her angry. They have a fierce rivalry between them, not in competiton but rather piss off contests. So tension is always in the air when both find themselves near each other.

_Kaen_: The legendary fire fox of the group of 6. He has four tails, has fiery red fur and is of medium size like the other 6. Personality wise, he is prankish, hot tempered very social and serious when it is needed. He likes to have fun at free time.

_Kachuu_: The legendary water fox of the group of 6. He has five tails, has a crystal blue fur and is of medium size like the other 6. Personality wise, he is serious, cold as ice, very unsociable and distasteful of humans.

* * *

**New Techniques & weapons**

Kitsune kuchiyose / Fox summoning: B ranked summoning jutsu that allows the user to summon the legendary 6 foxes.

Katon kitsune kaenhoushaki / Fire element fox flamethrower: B ranked powerful fire jutsu, which is stronger then katon karyuu endan and has the additional ability to be flexible enough to be manipulated by the user and attack in various patterns. Only a user who has fox contract can use it.

Katon kitsune shikon / Fire element fox fangs: A ranked fire jutsu where a minimum of four fire foxes that would launch a wolf pack attack that ended with powerful blazing bites from their fangs. The foxes would attack together but would have an individual mindset to counter retaliations making it nearly impossible to avoid. Only a user who has fox contract can use it.

Katon kitsune tsume / Fire element fox claws: A ranked jutsu that turns the user claws into its fiery version that can leave devastating burns via its slashes, a very deadly ability for a taijutsu user. Only a user who has fox contract can use it.

Haapuun / Harpoon: A shinobi weapon made for long range combat. It has three parts, a sharp kunai tied to 50m steel strings attached to a launcher which contains both items, installed under the forearm (in Naruto's case his right forearm). It acts similarly to the one used by Scorpion in Mortal Kombat, the only difference being that in Narutoverse it launches and retracts via chakra manipulation through the string. He will later modify the weapon that he will call Amenonuhoko.


	5. Chapter 5

**Youkou Shukuen: Crimson Destiny**

Disclaimer: Naruto is a product of Masashi Kishimoto, so I don't own him.  
Legend: "": quote, "_italic_": thought, _italic_: Japanese word, (): translation/explication, underline: techniques (check the end for invented techniques).

Chapter 5: The return and deceptions 

Two years passed by as Konoha regained its former status. The new breeds now filled the pressure created by the loss of shinobis at the invasion. With the return of the chuunin selection exams, many of the genins were now chuunins. Neji and Shino were the first to reach the rank, followed by Lee, Sakura, Kiba and Tenten at the second exam. Ino, Chouji and Hinata were the final three to become chuunins.

However, there was still no sign from Naruto or any information on Sasuke's exact whereabouts. All Sakura knew from Tsunade was that Sasuke was somewhere in the Rice country and Naruto well he is somewhere. She was angry with him since he has yet to send a word to her. She hoped he had a very good reason because or else it was her fist that he was going to meet.

She was now an accomplished medical kunochi under Tsunade and working at the Hospital. She was becoming renown for her potion making and surgical abilities. She was also a secret keeper now, that of Naruto's and Sasuke's. It was one of the advantages of being the apprentice of the Hokage.

Of course she was not expect the bomb she had received about Naruto. Suddenly, everything was starting to make sense, the solitary life and the cold stares from adult. It must have been horrible to learn he had the most feared and hated demon inside of him. She understood now what he was talking about being cursed and stuff. She felt guilty of treating him badly and had promised to make up for it upon his return.

She also knew about Itachi, his crime and why Sasuke is so resolute about his vengeance. After all, one can understand the traumatic effect of the constant nightmare of seeing your own parents getting killed by your idol in front of them selves. She certainly could not live with it and Sasuke certainly needed to end the nightmare to find peace. Although it was clear he was aiming for "rest in peace" rather then "live in peace", or else he would have never gone to Orochimaru. Kakashi was ready to become his personal teacher and he was certainly a better choice then Orochimaru, as he was the only one to know more about the sharingan and its secrets apart Itachi, who's specialty was the famous bloodline. According to Tsunade however Sasuke's action might not have entirely his but the side effects of curse seal. She told Sakura that there was a huge possibility the seal allows Orochimaru to manipulate Sasuke's mind. However, even Sakura was suspicious about that claim, she had a bad feeling that her sensei was trying to hide something, after all she was using the same explication to convince the council, who was pretty angry at her for not putting the death warrant on Sasuke. Either way it was clear that it was up to her and Naruto to help Sasuke make the right decision.

As for the others, Neji and Shino were now part of the ANBU. Lee and Kiba were also in but in the reserve. Hinata was a nurse, Tenten a teacher and Chouji a cook. Of course all this was outside of their regular shinobi duties.

* * *

It was a quiet day for Tsunade. The middle of the week usually meant that there was fewer missions to assign which also meant less paper works and this week was no different. It meant however that she would be facing the council about the village's internal politics, which she hated. This is because they could never agree on the same terms and their battles always ended with Tsunade slamming the door at their face. 

The current problem was her recent decision to cancel all ANBU activity within Rice country after losing one of her division leaders on an ambush from Orochimaru's CS henchmen thanks to the betrayal from trusted sources within the country. Konoha relied a lot on these sources to collect inside information on Orochimaru, which were not a lot to begin with. His exact location was still unknown, even his hidden village was untraceable. All they knew was that it was somewhere northern section of the country within a heavily protected zone from where none of their shinobi ever managed to return, as the villagers there were loyalist of Orochimaru. After this event it was clear that only the elite jounins had a real chance against these mutated warriors and Tsunade was not ready to sacrifice any.

The ANBU was mainly composed of chuunins trying high-level missions to get promoted faster and although they were the best amongst their ranks, some even near jounin status, they could not handle these CS warriors. Their inhumane and brutal style of fighting had rewritten the history of shinobi warfare. They were reckless and would not even hesitate at voluntary suicide just to kill their opponent. This did not mean that ANBU did not have jounins amongst them they did, but their numbers were low compared to the chuunin and not all were qualified to replace a division leader. They simply did not wish to be responsible a whole section. As for the qualified jounins outside of the squad, they were simply too busy to take the role. So Tsunade was forced to put the whole division into reserve and cancel missions into Rice till a reason could be found for the betrayal.

The council however would not agree with her decision. To them the ANBU were meant for risky business no matter the danger. They also did not care if the division had a new leader or not. They wanted all 5 divisions hunting down Orochimaru and his henchmen. They considered her decision as a sign of weakness. Calling her a softy they even suggested that she let another person direct the ANBU on her behalf, someone who could take tough decision. The idea was nice, but the person they nominated was a person hated by Tsunade. He was a former rival of Sandaime and a war hawk, whose ego was so large that he even tried to create his personal ANBU. Sandaime however shut his plan dry. The reason why Tsunade hated this man, Danzou, along with most of the villagers was because he was also the same one whose action cost Fire country 100 of their shinobis for a small victory in the last Great Shinobi War. So again the meeting ended with Tsunade slamming the door at the face of the council and then she took a quick name on her desk.

When she woke up, she found Jiraiya giving her looks with perverted intentions earning him her fist. She was then surprised that she was not actually dreaming, she had been waiting for Naruto impatiently but even she was convinced that were not due for another five month. After torturing Jiraiya for some time she enquired about Naruto's whereabouts. The battered Sannin revealed that Naruto was in Konoha and that his training was now compete, he had returned for good. The news shocked Tsunade at first but excited her nonetheless.

"I underestimated his determination, that boy ate my jutsus like a leech. He left no stones unturned. It is hard to believe that people considered him dumb in the first place. All he needed was confidence, motivation and a bit of support. Anyway, the two years did good to him, he is more matured and has an idea what he seeks out of Konoha", added Jiraiya.

"I guess this is no real surprise given how fired up he was even before you guys left. You were also renowned on discovering hidden talents. Although I am more interested in knowing much you did teach him?" asked Tsunade.

"He knows everything he must to face his opponents and I made sure to keep those particularly dangerous ones away from him", replied Jiraiya.

"That is good, I was fearing you might go overboard and teach him those terrible life costing _fuuinjutsu _(sealing jutsu). I think we both agree we do not wish to lose another loved one. So start on the details old man, I want to hear all of it", exclaimed Tsunade.

* * *

A blond haired shinobi looked over the village from the top of the Hokage monument. Naruto had finally returned to Konoha, he had grown since his last visit; he was now a 5 foot 9 15 year old, with a well-developed body and rip muscles. His hair was also longer and he had a change of fashion, only his orange pants, black chain mail t-shirt and the Shodai necklace remained. In addition now he had a sleeveless black protection jacket on top of the t-shirt. On top of the jacket was his white sleeveless hooded trench coat. He also changed his headband, which was now black and longer. He also wore shinobi grappling gloves, metal forearm armbands, but his most distinguishing item was the Amenonuhoko (heavenly spear), his new and improved version of his Haapuun (Harpoon), which was now attached on his left armband. Finally, his trench coat had the _kanji_ (Japanese calligraphy) "_kisei tenshi_" (death angel) on the back. 

He currently had his hood on, as he did not wish to be mistaken for Yondaime again. It happened earlier in the day, when he entered the village. An old lady fainted mistaking him for the former Hokage and she was not the only victim as a few others had to same effect. They all thought a ghost had returned. However, all that mattered to him at this moment was Jiraiya's return. He had sent his sensei to the Hokage with a special request.

"Hmm, I cannot believe two years have passed already. This place looks like it hardly changed, well except Tsunade's head over there. Damn, I never realized she had such a big forehead. So are we going to stand here all day?" asked Kyuubi, as the fox approached the teen.

"I thought we agreed that you will not speak in this village. Or do you wish to start another panic? It's already bad enough they take me for dad and will realize that their favorite subject has returned, think what the realization that you are walking among them will do? You better hope Eros-sennin manages to convince the Hokage to let me in ANBU for our sake. Or else, it will be hell working in the village while staying under the radar", replied quietly Naruto.

"Would you stop thinking what the others will think of you? What do you have to fear, you are one of the most lethal shinobis around and you have the backing of six legendary foxes, Jiraiya and myself. Tsunade will definitely accept your request. We both know her problem with the council and the current inner problems in Konoha; it's the best way to use you. So stop this and enjoy the day", barked the fox.

"Okay, I guess you have a point. Since it seems my face scare the villagers to much lets go check out training field", replied Naruto with a smile as he disappeared in the shadows, followed by Kyuubi.

After arriving at the location, they noticed that the field had remained virtually unchanged. So both let their caution to the wind and fooled around. However, their fun was interrupted by the sudden visit of Rock Lee who just had come to train in the location and accidentally caught Kyuubi and Naruto talking. However, before he could assess the situation he was subdued by a genjutsu Naruto put on him as Lee unintentionally looked at Kyuubi Naruto's crimson glairing eyes and instantly fell unconscious.

"Okay, I guess you were right, I better shut up this was way to close. It seems like you used the kitsune sorayume (fox's fabricated dream) on him, a good choice since he might remember us if we do not change his memory a bit", said Kyuubi.

"I already changed his memory, he has no genjutsu resistance remember? He will not remember seeing us talking, but rather training and being accidentally getting knocked out by me. Now we need to create the physical effect", said the teen.

After punching him just hard enough to create the effect, Lee woke after a few minutes with the replaced memory. He was surprised to see Naruto and after realizing that he was not delusional he jumped up and hugged Naruto in excitement when giving his usual greetings. A very uncomfortable moment for Naruto as Lee forgot his own strength a side effect of the genjutsu. Then he grabbed and dragged him as he ran towards the village to find Sakura.

However, Naruto changed his plan upon arriving near the ramen shop and suggested Lee to bring Sakura here so they can both surprise her. Meanwhile, Naruto found Iruka at the shop ordering his delayed lunch and decided to spook him by sneaking on his behind, which he did. Iruka got the scare of his life before realizing it was Naruto, unfortunately the old man sitting next to him did not, and as he fainted thinking he was Yondaime, ruining Naruto's fun.

* * *

The night had settled in and there was still no sign of Jiraiya, which was making Naruto lose his calm composure. By this time he was convinced that the old pervert had again walked out on him at the sight of a woman a common practice that Naruto was accustomed too. Iruka had left for work already and Lee had yet to return, which was a good thing, as he did not want be grouchy when he met them again. So he was passing his time by playing marbles with some academy students around the ramen shop. After a while, Kyuubi signaled him as the tall white haired geezer was spotted from afar with a woman whose face was hidden by his big frame. It was enough for Naruto as the teen was looking for vengeance. He asked the kids if they ever seen a "flying curved marble trick shot" and decided to give them an example as he threw a marble towards an unsuspecting Jiraiya.

On the contrary, for once in his life, Jiraiya was actually working for Naruto and woman in question was Tsunade. They were discussing in whisper about Naruto's discussion. Shizune, Sakura and Lee followed them, as the Hokage was touring the village. Lee had failed his surprise to Sakura who by the time he had found her already learned Naruto was in town thanks to Tsunade.

"So let me get this straight again. He wants to join the ANBU, so he can keep his identity secret from the council and the villagers, because he does not want their heated attention. But what is in for me? I mean I am the one risking my neck here. I need some leverage here", whispered Tsunade.

"Well, you get to have the most experienced shinobi on Orochimaru's henchmen, he does have six kills on them you know. Not to mention he also has a lot of allies and a vast information network, which is much better then mine in some locations. We both know how bias and fearful the council have been to him, it is really not a secret and giving that they went as far as to name that bastard Dan…Ouch!" yelled Jiraiya as he received a marble on the forehead and fell unconscious.

"See boys, this is how it is done. Now allow me to get our marble back", smiled Naruto as he disappeared leaving his spectators speechless, while Kyuubi shook his head seeing the boy's approach to the situation.

Shizune, Sakura and Lee immediately jumped in front of the Hokage taking the action as an assassination attempt. Tsunade however was enjoying it, as she saw the attacker and recognized him, but kept herself from laughing to not ruin the fun. It was her lucky day, just when she thought there was no solution to her problem one just flew right her, but she had to play him to have her plot succeed, thus she put her game face to meet the teen. Just like she predicted, he appears behind the unsuspecting Shizune and company, and in front of the fallen Jiraiya.

"Well, well, it seems the great Pimpster just got owned by a marble. Bastard, moron, ingrate, how could I have ever called you my sensei! Wait till the Old Woman hears what a big pervert you are and what a bad influence you have been", yelled Naruto, as he shook by the hair him like a rag doll to Tsunade's great amusement.

"Erm Naruto, I am over here… we were just speaking about you. Thanks for telling me about his bad deeds, I guess you were waiting for an answer, so how about we get to business", said Tsunade after tapping the teen's back, while the others shouted his name.

"_Moron, how many times have I told you to keep your temper in check"_, thought Kyuubi as he approached him.

"_Damn, I totally ignored the situation, oh well time to play the ignorant shinobi again_. Oh hi, Tsunade _obaa-san_ (grand mother), Shizune _onee-chan_ (big sister), Sakura and Lee, how have you all been? Great I see. Anyway obaa-san I would really like to know about your answer", said the teen, as he asked and interrupted everyone before going back to his main subject.

"I like your proposition, but there are a few slight problems. You lack experience and you have not been in service since you left, not to mention you are still a genin. The others have already reached chuunin status before you", said Tsunade playing her first cards.

"Oh these were your chuunins? Sorry I guess your exams must have been too easy then. Anyway I do not know what you meant by me not being in the village's service but last I recalled I had 4 S rank, 10 A rank and 12 B rank I completed with Jiraiya. So unless this old goof ball forgot to mention it to you or you are trying to set me up for something. Show me the mission record", asked the teen with suspicious eyes.

"Oh silly me, I should have doubted that fool. It is just like him to make his student do his bidding, oh well I will have that fixed by Shizune in a minute. Anyway, it still does not prove how well you can handle on your own. _Damn, he is almost caught me that time, this is not suppose to happen I am the one who is suppose to be in control_", thought Tsunade.

"_She is plotting something…_Tell you what, if you are not convinced why do you not give a challenge or mission you wish and if I complete it you let me in the ANBU. _Let see what you are up to Mrs. Gambler_", added Naruto playing his own card.

"Ah then I guess you will agree on a one on match against a selected warrior of mine then? How about tomorrow evening? _Come on Naruto accept it, wait till you see what I have prepared for you. I am getting excited just thinking how much I am going to have fun and then lock you in for a position you cannot refuse_", added Tsunade while trying to hide her evil intentions.

"Aha! So that was it, you were planning to watch me in a fight just for your pleasure. Evil Hokage! If you think I am going to reveal any of my new techniques you can dream about it and I am guessing you are also going to try to place me in a higher ranking then I requested, is that no it? You are lucky, I will accept your offer, there is no way I will be going any missions on this village openly. I already fainted over 10 people who thought I was someone else", yelled back Naruto catching her off guard.

"How did you guess? I was certain I made sure to hide my true intentions", asked Tsunade.

"You forgot, Jiraiya is your biggest stalker, he knows you inside out so he warned me of your habits. Besides only a dumbass would fall that trick you tried to play me. The ANBU rule states that any shinobi who has completed an S rank mission is immediately accepted in the squad. That is how Kakashi-san got in the squad when he was young. As for the last part given your current situation we pretty much guessed you would use me higher then the post I am asking. I do not care as long as I get my identity hidden. Now if you will excuse me I got to return this marble to my little friends over there", whispered Naruto at her ears before disappearing again.

"Oh my poor head, what just happened? It was Naruto was it not? That ungrateful student… where the hell is he?" yelled Jiraiya as he saw Tsunade pointing him towards the teen.

"He is over there, but I do not think you will be joining him soon. After all, I will have to extract everything you told him about me. Not to mention to tell me anything I should know about him. Let's go to my favorite bar shall we?" said Tsunade with her mischievous smile, making Jiraiya fear for the worst, as she dragged him to the opposite corner followed by Shizune.

* * *

Naruto returned near the kids and returned the marble he had rented. But before he could leave he was tapped on the back. As he turned his head back he realized his second mistake as he saw Sakura giving her a fake smile. Yes, he was about to learn another lesson in his life that is never ignore Haruno Sakura or be prepared to face her wrath, as she unleashed a devastating tekken resshin (disastrous earthquake fist) on him scaring the living hell out the kids and anyone around them. To her great regret Naruto had evaded her valiant effort without a scratch. 

"Oh come on! Did you really expect me to get hit by such slow movement? Okay, I am sorry I ignored you, but it was not intentional, I swear. Would you stop it, you are scaring these poor kids", said Naruto as he intercepted both of her fists from causing more devastation.

"You bastard! Tsunade-sama warned me you might become arrogant but even I did not expect by this much. I come here to see you and you ignore me as if I was nothing to you? You have been away for the last two years and you did not even bother to write me a letter and now you do this? I cannot believe you did this to me after all we have been trough, that was UNACCEPTABLE", yelled Sakura as she tried to loosen her self from his grip.

"I am not ignoring you, I just forgot your present at the hotel and I was on my way to get it before meeting you", lied Naruto trying to convince her.

"So you only brought a present for Sakura-chan? What about me?" asked Lee.

"Do not worry Lee, I brought a present for each of you. I just wanted to give Sakura's one first. She is my special teammate you know?" said Naruto with had puppy eyes.

"Oh really, that is so sweet of you. I am sorry I doubted you, Naruto. I just glad to see you, I did not really need your present", flirted Sakura.

"_Woman… so easy to manipulate and yet so unpredictable… no wonder Shikamaru found them so troublesome._ Oh do not say that, its something I had too after all I was away from you for two years you know? _See fox? I told you that I must be the king of fake flirting, hey what are you looking at?_" thought Naruto to Kyuubi, while he comforted Sakura.

"_Looking at three drunken men getting out of that brothel, they look like those three stooges from Rice that we had intercepted for information a few months ago. I wonder what they are doing here"_, wondered Kyuubi.

"_Yup, they certainly do look like them, I guess it is time to collect some more info_", replied Naruto giving his full attention to the three individuals.

"Hey, stop day dreaming Naruto! Anyway, let's walk, your hotel is on the same way as the Hospital, I'll walk you there. Lee-san you coming?" asked Sakura after yelling at Naruto then dragging him along.

"It is okay Sakura-chan, I must start my 500 tours around the village now if I wish to finish before midnight, so I will see you guys tomorrow", said Lee as he disappeared in the crowd.

"_It seems your lady is calling. I guess that means I will follow our friends over there while you handle your personal problems_", smirked Kyuubi, as he walked towards the three men.

"Okay Lee, see you tomorrow! _She is not my lady you damned fox! Just follow them, I will join you later_", ordered Naruto, as he let himself get dragged by Sakura.

* * *

As they walked towards the hotel, Sakura gave Naruto a resume of the two years he was not in the village. However, an unexpected encounter changed their topic, as Ino walked towards them. 

"Hey Sakura, what a surprise to see you here at this hour, I thought you had a shift at the Hospital tonight. It is not like you to be late, oh hello there handsome. What is a sweet good looking hunk doing around this forehead girl? Are you lost? I am one of the best guides in Konoha you know?" flirted Ino with Naruto, as she did not recognized him.

"Ino-pig stop with your seductive punch lines this is only Naruto, he has just returned. I also am not late, Tsunade-sama granted me a break to meet him, I am on my way there now", said an annoyed Sakura, jealous of her best friend's indiscretions.

"Naruto? Wow, you look so hot I barely recognized you. You remember me don't you? I am Yamanaka Ino, teammate of Shikamaru and Chouji. If you are going to work then I guess Naruto is free for the taking. Perfect and here I was wondering who to go on a date with, so Naruto what do you think? Want to spend the night touring the village with me?" asked Ino.

"It would be my pleasure lovely lady", said Naruto with a wink while taking a good look at her bust.

"You PERVERTED PIG! I knew it, just like I feared you have become as lecherous as your sensei", yelled an angry Sakura hitting him with a tekken resshin.

Upon receiving the strike the blond haired shinobi puffed into thin air leaving two confused girls, Sakura was happy at first as she thought she finally caught him off guard but then realized that she had been with one of his clone. Uzumaki Naruto had dumped her with one of his clones and she did not even realize it. While, Ino could not stop laughing and the prank Naruto just played on Sakura that is if it was one.

"Oh that is it that bastard is going to die. Tricking me with one of his kage bunshin (shadow clone) just because he did not wish to spend time with me… when I get my hands on him I am going to tear him into pieces", yelled a frustrated Sakura, while Ino tried to calm her down.

* * *

The real Naruto was with Kyuubi following the drunkards, who were part of the Fuuma clan of the Rice country. The three members were known for their illegal slave trading business. Their merchandises were kidnapped young females from the villages located near the border of Fire and Wave country. Last time Naruto had met them they were working for Orochimaru, by selling them their slaves. Orochimaru was using these females as a bargaining chip to recruit _nukenins_ (outlawed ninjas) and he was making great profit, as he was currently a large numbers of these shinobis in his hideouts deep within Rice country. At their last encounter Naruto managed to retrieve some key information from them about Orochimaru's activities and this time he was expecting some more. He waited till they walked at a secluded location before capturing them with Amenonuhoko. 

"What the hell? Oh my god, it's HIM. I knew we were going to be in trouble when we saw Jiraiya in Konoha. Now he is going to he is going kill us for sure. Why the hell did you bring us in this village? You doomed us all", cried the first

"Stop whining you loser, he has yet to kill us, so maybe we can compromise with him somehow", yelled the second.

"Hmm, compromises in exchange for your pathetic lives, that sounds fun. Then again there is hardly anything you can compromise with or is there? So how about it stooges want you try your luck? It will have to be really good if you want me to break my old promises and you know I do not like to break my promise", asked Naruto as he appeared near them with his usual smile, which struck fear in the hearts of the three men.

"Yes, we do, please do not use that jutsu of yours on us. We are no longer the people we were we abandoned our old business. We were simply passing by this village and stopped by a brothel, if we knew you were in the vicinity we would not even set our foot a mile from here. We do have some information that might interest you though", pleaded the third.

"Looks like I did not make myself clear. I know already that the only reason you guys quit is because the ANBU from _Suna_ (Sand village) and Konoha were on to your little trafficking and were busting your collaborators at the borders, so before you guys get caught you packed up and ran to hide your cover, so quit lying. You are wasting my time so start talking before your clock stops ticking", yelled back Naruto.

"I guess that was expected. However, we speak the truth when we say we are no longer in Orochimaru's favor list. In fact he is probably looking for a reason to kill us. It is because of this we are not going deep into Rice country. On the other hand, we do know some recent rumors that may help Konoha, which is known to be much gentler then Orochimaru can be ", said the first.

"According to one of our sources, Orochimaru is trying to create some tensions in Suna to gain the support of _Iwa_ (Rock village) to join his alliance with _Kumo _(Cloud village). The Raikage believes that it will build confidence for their side while put Konoha and its allies to doubt. It is rumored that the plan is also has a hidden goal to boost Iwa council's confidence who may be planning to overthrow the current Tsuchikage, who they consider is too friendly with Konoha. Some say he is targeting the princess of Sand, _Kaze no Temari_ (Temari of the Wind)", added the second.

"Hmm, I see so the old snake is at his chaotic ways again. I guess he really must be feeling confident to plot this coup. Then again one cannot blame him, after all, his current defensive efforts manage to block all ANBU efforts to penetrate his inner stronghold deep into Rice country", pondered Naruto.

"Well we may help you with that however we would need to acquire a certain information first, well more like a competing rival. Since the ANBU closed us from business we do not have the direct access to _Kayaba_ (hayfield village) anymore, where his main trading post is. At best we can only get in up to 10 miles within Rice before getting intercepted by his henchmen or villagers", said the third.

"You see, since our fall, Orochimaru has gained a new and powerful dealer for his female slave imports. The person in question is apparently one of the _Kiri no Shinobigatana Nananin Shu_ (Seven Swordsmen of the Mist), _Suzuki Anzai_. He has monopoly in Wave country and since the country does not have its own shinobi and has to rely on Water, who does not give a damn about them to take care of him. So he can simply send massive inflows of females to Orochimaru and is now his biggest distributor meaning he was one of those seal amulets that allows him to enter deep into Rice without having to face any threats. If you want to get into Rice he has the key get that and we can show you the safest way into Orochimaru's world", said the second.

"You seem to be forgetting something if I have the key I can simply use Anzai to visit Orochimaru. Meaning your life is worthless, so why bother letting you guys leave?" said Naruto with a smile.

"That may be true, but Anzai is not the type to become an obedient dog, as we might. Plus we still have more news on Rice then Konoha can ever muster. However, how about we make ourselves even more useful to you. We heard rumors about Uchiha Sasuke, however we are risking our necks here, as Orochimaru would kill us if any rumors about his precious pupil is out, so if you wish this info you must promise us to let us live and to not reveal to anyone that we were the supplier of this information. We also ask that you put the ANBU off our back, we are out of business we only wish to live now, having them breathing on our necks would only agitate _Oto _(sound village) shinobi to kill us. In return, we will tell you what we know and in the future even assist you if you ever wish to visit Rice", replied the first.

"Hmm, an interesting proposition. Okay I will agree to it but only at one condition, you do not reveal any of this information to anyone else not even Konoha ANBU. You guys also better not show up on their radar though, so I suggest hiding in one of the smaller neighboring countries and do not start your old habits or else even the greatest of hiding places wont save you from me. Now speak", said Naruto.

"Alright, we agree with your condition too. From what we know now is that he is personally involved with the slave trading affair. Even thought Orochimaru is getting supplies from Anzai, he knows that his resource can be cut at any time. So he is using the villagers as slaves. The children are taken away from their homes and held hostage on his multiple hideouts where he is secretly training them into his unit and using planning to use the girls as future sex slaves in case his current option is closed. Uchiha Sasuke is in charge of this operation; apparently he is in charge of taking the hostages. Rumors has that he has committed countless acts of brutalities and other crimes to get his work done. He is said to be working somewhere in the northern section. However, that info might be a bit old, since Orochimaru has a habit of switching him from place to place. That is all we know up till now", replied the third.

"Hmm, how can I be sure you guys are not making it up?" interrogated Naruto.

"Oh come on, why would we bother to invent all this to put our lives in stake? It is true that when he had arrived in Rice, Orochimaru was a very profitable ally, but now he even threatens our own clans. The lord has become his lap dog, we cannot rely on him and Orochimaru on his own is too strong for the Fuuma clan, so we are doing the little bits we can to allow his enemies to help us on our quest. However, some of us has been a bit too open and for this Orochimaru has taken their children as hostage. I even heard that they even had to set up an ANBU team for the sake of their children", replied the second.

"It is the same reason we do not wish any info we give you to be leaked, Orochimaru has to many hidden allies and we do not wish to put our families in danger. So as you can see we are in a hard edge", replied the first.

"In other words, you lied in the beginning, you came here because you heard I was here so you came to me since you knew I am one of those who are gunning for the Snake's ass. You were sent by the Fuuma clan as a means of reconciliation for the last incident", added Naruto.

"Yes, we were sent to approach the Hokage as we are the only ones who are out of Orochimaru's reach, but we coward out in the end. After all the chances of her actually believing us is actually slim. Then we got lucky, when we saw Jiraiya-sama with her at the bar and tried to approach them but at the sight of ANBU approaching we bailed", replied the second with some hesistation.

"Okay, now you are just trying to hurt me. Trusting that perverted sennin over me, that is simply evil, but I guess I have been a bit tough on you guys, so I will let it pass. Just remember our agreement now run along before someone else catches you and never set your foot in here. I will find you if I need you", replied Naruto, as he released the three men from the grip of Amenonuhoko.

The three men thanked him and took their leave. After they ran out of his sight, Kyuubi approached Naruto, while another shadow appeared behind him.

"I see you are really getting good at extracting information. You gave those three so much fear last time that they did not resist much before revealing to you everything they know", said Jiraiya, as he revealed himself from the shadows.

"I am glad you have not lost your edge yet Old Man. I should have known to not doubt your spying skills. Although I would not celebrate yet, these rumors can be false they need to be verified first. Still I think I better inform the Kazekage about the assassination attempt on his sister", replied Naruto.

"Don't you mean inform Sabaku no Gaara to be a bit lenient if that assassin happens to be Uchiha Sasuke? You know how he gets when the matter involves his family. So did I guess it right Kyuubi-san?" asked Jiraiya.

"It seems that I am not the only one who can figure out what you are pondering after all. I still wonder why we are trying to hide that fool's crimes. I have a bad feeling that it will comeback and bite us in the ass", added Kyuubi with his usual grin.

"I an not the one who is supporting this plan. Tsunade and I both believe that Naruto should start telling Sakura who the real Sasuke is; she is being setup in a dangerous trap. Even Tsunade has a hard time confronting her enthusiasm, she does not want to break the poor girls heart, but the truth must be told. I know what you are thinking Naruto, but believe it or not it's better telling her now then later. It will hurt, but she will heal faster", said Jiraiya.

"Tell her what? That her Lover boy is a moron who sullied his hands in murder of innocent civilians, that he has been linked to countless act of brutality, which includes enslavement of whole villages? That he forces those people to work as slaves by taking their children as hostage for Orochimaru? Sorry, I cannot do that, if I did that not only will her heart be broken but also the last chances we might have of getting him back. At the moment we do not even know if he is doing it on his own accord or if it is the side effects of the curse seal. Until we do, until there is some hope, I cannot risk it! I refuse to crush her dream like this and I refuse to pull these crimes on his shoulders till these questions are solved", grunted Naruto as he disappeared into the night again.

"There he goes again… I am sure glad I do not have to deal with those everyday. When will he learn that all he is doing is simply is prolonging both of their suffering? Anyway, I will let you handle it, its not like he will listen to me. Now I am regretting I ever learning both of your little secrets. Before I go, here is the key to the Uzumaki Main mansion with its address, give it to him it's what his father wanted. It needs a lot of refurnishing though, the whole sector has been vacant for the last 15 years, but I am sure he has the capital in his bank account for the necessary reparations. Maybe it will give him something else to think about", added Jiraiya tossing the keys to Kyuubi.

"Heh, you have no idea how hard it is to keep up with this guy. If I had known I would have requested Inari (the god) to fetch someone else for his problems. Well I think I will find something to calm his grief. Just remember, even though he has not said anything to not reveal the things you heard to Tsunade. He will tell her when he is more comfortable. See you later", laughed the fox, as he disappeared on his turn followed by Jiraiya who resumed to his favorite pastime.

* * *

Kyuubi found Naruto sitting by the waterfalls looking at the starry night for answers. It was a common habit by the teen whenever he felt troubled, as it gave him the needed comfort to rest his mind. 

"Looking at the stars again huh? So where is that hot princess you keep dreaming about? Is she coming anytime soon, because I am getting fed up baby sitting you", taunted the Kyuubi as the fox sat down next to him.

"If you are trying to be funny your joke was bad damn fox. It's not a dream but a nightmare and I am starting to believe that are right about it. It must be some delusion my mind is playing with the image of mom. But something does not make sense", said the teen.

"Ah? What might that be? I mean it is not the first time that a person imagined their dream girl at the image of their own mother, in fact it is one of the most common cases. Are you sure you never recollect meeting this girl in your life?" asked Kyuubi.

"First of all, no never. I have never met a long dark haired girl with blue eyes and smelling the iris. Nor did I ever dream of such a girl. In fact, my greatest fear is someone falling for me because I will probably kill her indirectly just mentioning who I am. I am destined to live and die a solitary life protecting this village. Second the thing that makes sense with your explication is the fact that I have been having these nightmares even before you told me how mom looked. So it does not make sense", barked back Naruto.

"That is the only problem? Did you forget that you saw your mom before she passed away? You know even if you were a day old those image stay hidden in your mind. As for your claim of solitary life over my dead body boy! If you are not hooked by twenty I will make sure you accidentally get laid by a girl and be forced to marry her and live the rest of your life with her. Besides, only a girl from this village will freak upon learning that you are my "carrier" and I know you already have no interest in them. I was referring to someone outside of this village", barked back the fox with his trademark evil grin.

"Whatever damn fox, just do not disturb me with girl talks till that date comes, I got better things to do then ponder upon such dumb subjects. Besides there is no woman who can match mom, that kind of person does not exist in this world. Now how about helping me find a solution how to avoid today's 'OMG you are Yondaime's ghost fainting event'. I am really getting sick of it", said the teen.

"I am afraid I cannot help you with that you see you have two problems. First Jiraiya told me to give you these keys. Apparently your father left you the Uzumaki Main mansion along with his fortunes. In fact, since you are the heir of the clan and there are no more survivors apart you and him, you get to have the whole sector for yourself. Imagine that a whole section of Konoha all for yourself to live the solitary life you like. Oh yeah, apparently you need to do some rebuilding since it has become a ghost town. Yup, you are officially screwed even before you attempted to hide your connection with the great Yondaime", snickered the fox while tossing him the keys.

"What the hell? He cannot do that that will only give them further reason to harass me with their 'Yondaime's ghost' crap, not to mention even insult his name, if they find out that I am actually his own son. What are they thinking? I cannot live there", protested the boy.

"Hey the whole village can burn in hell for all I care. They would know about it anyway, the second reason I cannot help you is because your own face betrays you, you two look identical apart that you have whisker scars. Your father wants them to know who you are and so does Jiraiya along with me. You just got to face the reality there is no way will you manage to hide that secret, better you realize it now then later. Besides what the problem, what we want to prevent is them fearing you for being too strong, not your link with Yondaime", answered the fox.

"Bah, I guess you are right, I really have no luck, even my own face betrayed me. I guess I will just count myself lucky that the villagers pride will stop them from revealing their secret about my past heritage. God I cannot imagine the horror that would cause, having a bunch of stupid girls stalking around like they did Sasuke. I think I understand why he used to act like that now", grunted Naruto silently.

"Speaking of the subject of betrayal, I was wondering did you remember to remind that shadow clone of yours to not pull one of Jiraiya's seduction trademarks during his little assignment? You know how well those work on ladies. Last question, when did you start having miss dream girl dreams?" asked the fox.

"Thanks for reminding about it now. Guess we will have to fix that mess tomorrow. As for the last part I believe it started sometime after getting this necklace from Tsunade, but at that time this nightmare was faint, you know like me walking on a plain field then waking up and all. It only got intense after we left Konoha", replied the boy.

As Kyuubi and Naruto kept chatting elsewhere far away in the country of Water another person was looking at the stars when she heard a faint voice calling her.

"_Maruyama Kasumi_, are you still pondering over the stars again? What will I do with you? You just came out of a difficult mission you must rest", yelled the older girl.

"Oh damn…Coming Lady _Keiko_", replied the long dark haired girl with blue eyes as she ran back inside her room.

End of chapter 5

* * *

Well there you have it people, 16 pages of text. Hope it is enough to please you for now. Got the part two (my version) re-entrance competed, added some more plot, some more drama and even got the romance started. Yes Kasumi is in and I will try to add some more on her in the next chapters. Next chapter, we got Tsunade's challenge, Sakura's vengeance along with a meeting with the rest of the rookie 9 and team Gai and many more stuff. So enjoy this chapter and leave some R&R! Shingen. 

**

* * *

New Characters**

_Maruyama Kasumi_: A jounin from _Kirigakure_ (hidden mist village), 15 and a prodigy. She is also the last survivor of the _Suishou_ clan, the same clan Haku came from and the daughter of its leader Suishou Okita the late leader and the most famous of the_ Kiri no Shinobigatana Nananin Shu_ (Seven Swordsmen of the Mist). (More to come in the future…)

_Muramasa Keiko_: The daughter of _Muramasa Sanjo_ a lord from Water country, known for his sword smith skills. She is the best friend of Kasumi and acts like her elder sister.

_Suzuki Anzai_: One of the _Kiri no Shinobigatana Nananin Shu_ (Seven Swordsmen of the Mist), known for his brutality. (More to come in the future…)

**

* * *

New Techniques & Weapons**

Kitsune Sorayume/Fox's Fabricated Dream: A rank genjutsu that puts an opponent to sleep then allows the user to partially erase and replace the opponents mind via a fabricated dream. When the target wakes up he believes the fake memory as his real one. Naruto and Kyuubi can only use this jutsu.

Tekken Resshin/Disastrous Earthquake Fist: C rank ninjutsu that allows the user to unleash devastating punches that creates shattering earthquakes upon contact. It requires the user to be have perfect chakra control to be able to use it.

Amenonuhoko/Heavenly Spear: A shinobi weapon made by Muramasa Sanjo specifically for Naruto. It has the same technology used for the unbreakable swords of the Seven Swordsman of the Mist. The weapon is a larger version of the Haapuun. It has a range of 50m and is an indestructible weapon. A chain replaced the string. It along with the kunai was made out of a mix of titanium and diamond dust (the special ingredient that made the swords that strong). The launcher, which now had a shield pad on top, was made of carbon and diamond dust. It was however stronger then the swords Sanjo had made for the seven swordsman as the tip of the kunai was entirely carved out of diamond, a new technique employed by him which took about a year to make. As before the weapon launches and retracts with Naruto's chakra and can either grab by tying the target down of simply kill by piercing through them.


	6. Chapter 6

**Youkou Shukuen: Crimson Destiny**  
Disclaimer: Naruto is a product of Masashi Kishimoto, so I don't own him Legend: "": quote, "_italic_": thought, _italic_: Japanese word, (): translation/explication, underline: techniques (check the end for invented techniques).

Chapter 6: Chaotic Day

Dawn was upon him when Naruto woke up at the waterfalls. It was a violent awakening as he found himself covered in sweat. He just had another dream. He had been having them quite often ever since he had discovered his origin but lately it was more about his future then his past, it was about the mysterious girl that looks identical to his mother apart the eye colors, who keeps haunting him. In this encounter, they were at the cherry fields of _Terayama_ (Temple Mountain), a village at the southern section of Fire country where his mother used to live, during the spring. They had just visited the temple dedicated to the god Inari where his mother used to live and his parents were right beside them giving their blessing. The scene ended with her accidentally tripping on him, which resulted to a kiss between the two. That was enough to wake Naruto up. He was confused about what the dream was trying to tell him or what the girl was trying to tell him. He admitted that ever since he met her in his dreams, he had been secretly seeking her but he does not recall ever seeing her. Was she in Terayama? Definitely not the last time he went there, which happens to be a few days before coming here. She had become his enigma.

As for dreams about his parents and Terayama that was usual ever since he had seen Mikoto, his mother's image thanks to Kyuubi. In fact, he visited Terayama in his dreams before actually finding it and he went there he was dumbfounded how well he knew the place. Most importantly he had found his most precious treasure there a portrait of his mother and a hidden portrait of his parents together. Now he was skeptical about the existence of his girl, but given that Terayama ended up being true he really could not ignore her. He had mixed feelings about her, on one side he wanted to meet her and the other he felt that he had no time for romance with his complicated life. As for Kyuubi it had become his favorite punch like to get Naruto off his bad days.

"_Another sexy adventure with your princess I suppose? Man you are so hooked on her it's not even funny. I am going to enjoy the day you meet her, I cannot wait to see you make a fool of yourself at your first attempt. I wonder if we should have taken a bit more time to seek her then coming here now"_, wondered the fox.

"You are enjoying this aren't you? Well enjoy, just keep in mind our main goals. I have bigger fish to fry then to run around the world after a girl I hardly know", said Naruto, as he got up.

"_Are you sure you never met her? I mean think harder, you must have seen her somewhere. Then again maybe your mind is simply playing with you, I mean after all most guy try to picture their wife with their mother as the role model"_, added the fox.

"I sure hope so I would recall such a face if I ever met one. I mean she resembles mom so much that it's simply not believable. The same long silky raven hair, pale skin, face, height, she is almost her clone apart the eye colors. Anyway, let us not waste our time day dreaming here, we got a lot of work to do, it's going to be a chaotic day", replied Naruto.

After washing his face at the waterfalls, both companion leaped towards their old training ground. They had planned to train for an hour before heading towards the village, where they planned to have their breakfast. Then they would check out the mansion and assess the damage and renovation costs then meet up with Jiraiya for lunch, then find Sakura and face her wrath, then find the rest of the genins and hand out their presents and finally face Tsunade's challenge after having dinner and two hours of more training. God knows what that crazy woman had reserved for him.

* * *

On the other side of the dream, Kasumi woke up from her slumber exactly like Naruto. In her case however, she was enjoying it, after all given her current position such a dream was a fantasy. 

She, Maruyama Suishou Kasumi, a kunochi from Kiri was the sole survivor of the Suishou clan and their famous bloodline of water and ice manipulation. This also made her the most hated kunochi in the village, as in Water country, having a bloodline was the same as having Kyuubi's vessel in Konoha, especially if they came from this particular clan. This is because the Suishou were the ones blamed for the start of the civil war, even though most knew that it was due to a power struggle between their rival bloodline clans, mainly the Kaguya. The Mizukage tried numerous times to fix the error but he had become old and his power was now limited by the council who had a say in all of his decisions. It was his greatest regret that he being the Mizukage and teacher of her father _Suishou Okita_, the late leader of her clan and the leader of the famous _Kiri no Shinobigatana Nananin Shu_ (Mist's Seven Swordsmen) could not prevent her from living the life of humiliation, as a slave. It was the best he could do, the alternative was death. Thus even though he had adopted her legally she would always be known as the slave of the Maruyama.

That being said it still did not prevent her from becoming a great shinobi, she was hailed as a prodigy given that she had become a jounin at her young age and had managed to somewhat decipher her bloodline jutsus. Now she did not have all of them but she was knew and created enough to earn the title, but respect was another thing. She was simply glad she had the untouchable status or else those wolves would have surely taken her dignity by now. She was also glad she had the Muramasa family. Sanjo being her father's best friend had given her refuge at his domain and inside the walls of their mansion she was treated with all the honors she deserved. They had become her real adopted family; Sanjo was her father figure while his daughter Keiko acted as her elder sister.

Her version of the dream was a bit altered then Naruto's. That is it was her parents that were there instead of Naruto's. She however did not recognize Terayama; she had hardly gone outside of Water country. In fact, she never did go farther then Wave country, then again so didn't most of the other shinobis of Kiri. They were way too secluded. However, unknown to both they had nearly encountered each other twice, both times when Naruto had visited Muramasa, only mission her by a day or an hour. She however did not believe much of the dream, to her it was simply a fantasy created by her mind thanks Keiko's fantasy imagination of prince charming and princess. She was a realist and given her current position it was very much an unrealistic dream.

"Good morning, Kasumi-chan. I see that you woke up already and from the look of your face it looks like you dreamt of him again. Would you care to slip in the details while we have breakfast?" asked Keiko, as she approached her.

"Good morning to you too, I am sorry to say this but I will have to decline that offer. I don't event think I will have time to eat, as I am late for my annoying mission that I have to attend, or those fools will have my head", replied Kasumi, who was in a hurry to dress up.

"Ah, another mission with that ugly mutt I suppose? I thought you would be free of him now that you are a jounin but guess I was wrong. I can now understand your displeasure. No wonder you looked so tense yesterday. Is he still giving you are hard time? I understand he is the youngest son of the Mizukage, but he still does not deserves the credit he is given, considering you are the one who end up most of the work. I do not understand how that other team mate of yours still glorifies him like that after he treats her like crap", complained Keiko, as she helped Kasumi get herself ready.

"_Ichiro_ is the least of my problem, he was always an ass and I am used to his insults. As for Rei, she would not live up to her name if she did not worship like a master. I am afraid I have come to realization that I will never be allowed to go on solo missions. The council simply does not trust me. In fact, I think they had a big hand in my latest misery. My current problem is Mizukage's grandson _Nobu_ and his genin team, who I was given command to train. I don't even know why I was given a team considering how the people treat me and the three are the worst. All they do is insult all day, complain, and are very uncooperative. In fact, I practically do their missions myself. I must have the unfortunate luck of having lechers as companions", said Kasumi in revulsion.

"That is truly sad, wasting your potential on brats. At least you had a pleasant dream of prince charming. It should make you more resistant to them. Just be patient little sister soon enough your prince will come and take you away", said Keiko with a giggle.

"Spare me from your fantasies dear sister. I am in enough trouble already. Save the fairy stories for those who can afford them", replied Kasumi.

"Oh it will definitely happen for you. It always happens to those who don't wish to believe it and when it does I will be the last one to laugh", taunted Keiko.

"Oh thou cannot wait, please tell him to come soon. I am dieing to jump on his arm and fly away from this misery by riding his trusty horse Pegasus. Till then this Cinderella has her daily chores to attend. I will see you tonight then", mocked back Kasumi, as she rushed out of the house.

* * *

It was already noon when Naruto had finished inspecting his new home. He had to admit that planning his day ahead helped a lot. He had outsmarted his first obstacle of avoiding the villagers glare with ease. His plan was to disguise himself as tourist civilian. He had sneaked back into the hotel and had dressed himself in the latest fashion. He was wearing khaki pants, black sneakers, an orange undershirt and a black v-neck sweater on top. He also wore a khaki baseball cap in reverse to cover his hair, a pair of dark sunglasses to cover his eyes and his mp3 player to look cooler. The unsuspecting villagers accepted him with great interest as a tourist always meant profit. His second task was not as easy as the first, the Uzumaki Mansion had been empty for the last 15 years and that meant a lot of decay. The house was huge. It had 6 bedrooms, 3 bathrooms, large living room, kitchen and dining room, a concealed hybrid library-office-armory, a weight room, a recreation room and even a sauna, all this spread within 3 floors which including the basement. Furthermore the house was in a secluded location as the whole sector was abandoned, it was supposedly where the Uzumaki clan used to live before they were whipped out by Kyuubi and all of it was under his name. Naruto had no intention of keeping it a ghost town and plans to repopulate the area. First he had to renovate the main mansion and that alone would take some work, but he had the money to afford it, the question was who would do it for him and that he was planning to discuss with Jiraiya over lunch, which he was no headed for with Kyuubi at his side.

* * *

However, this is where his troublesome day began. Unknown to him, Sakura had been hunting for him for the last hour with some friends with the intent to physically repay the humiliation she suffered last night at his hand. He had been avoiding crowded roads but since Kyuubi was the only fox in the village, it did not take long for her, Shikamaru, Ino, Lee, Kiba and Akamaru to find them. When she did find him, she greeted him with a tekken resshin (disastrous earthquake fist) and he being vigilant moved aside from her path as she jumped towards him forcing the ground to take the blow much to her displeasure. It created a small sized crater at the impact location which was loud enough to alert Ino and Shikamaru to join them from the entourage. Of course the only one who was venting her anger was Sakura, but her 'punch first and ask later' attitude was not having any success. She was trying to physically batter him, but all that she was hitting was the wind and the ground, that did not stop her from keep trying. 

"_Hmm, looks like they were all looking for you, I guess the reunion could not wait, either that or your clone must have done something terrible to have Sakura fuming like this. Either that or she inherited Tsunade's 'smashy-smashy' mood along with her teachings"_, thought Kyuubi.

"Hi, look I know you have a lot of heat to release on me due to yesterday, but I can explain. I was going to visit you later today to fix this little miscommunication, but I guess it cannot wait. So can we stop this nonsense and act in a civil manner?" asked Naruto, as he kept dodging her bullets.

"You know Sakura, I think you should listen to him, I mean he is innocent until proven guilty and I still don't know his side of the story. Besides it does not look like you are making your point either", added Shikamaru, who was dragged in to this mess without his consent by Ino.

"Quiet both of you. You are interrupting my pounding session. Just be a man and stand still Naruto, it's the least you can do to buy back your dignity. You bastard I cannot believe I tried to be nice to you and get paid back like this, you are going to pay", replied Sakura, as she kept on her assault.

"Look, I know my clone messed up his mission, he was just supposed to escort you back to your post nothing else. I promise I will make up for it you do not have to get so worked up on it. Seriously I apologize for yesterday. You deserved it anyway you should no by now how bored I get of history lessons, especially about your personal life for the last two years in Konoha. So when I saw someone else that needed my attention I left you to help them. What you are doing right now is childish, you know you won't be able to hit me; all you are doing is damaging public properties. We should be glad that the street is deserted", explained Naruto, dodging another of her right look.

"Oh so you left me to be a hero then? Well Mr. Hero, there is something you forgot before running away. It's called leaving your current occupation in safe hands, not in the hands of a filthy lecherous perverted clone who attempted to disgrace me in front of Ino. I know Tsunade-sama said I should watch out for your perverted act since your teacher is the biggest one in the Five Nations", yelled back Sakura, as if she just had been raped.

"_Huston we have a confirmation for the first time in history a clone tried to hit 'Second Base' on a girl that it's creator never reached. Maybe he went all the way too, I mean a good looking man like you should be irresistible"_, laughed Kyuubi.

"Oh my god that bastard, I cannot believe he sexually assaulted you. I should have known having them close to that pervert would have had a repercussion and my failure to prevent it has now ruined my life. I will have to marry and live with a violent wife as you", cried Naruto, acknowledging Kyuubi's words.

"Wait what? What sexual assault? Do you seriously think I would allow you to even attempt that? He just tried to flirt with Ino in front of me. Wait did you call me a violent person?" asked a confused Sakura.

"That was all? You made all this drama because that fool tried to pull Jiraiya's seduction method 101, which never work anyway, hence why he is still single at his old age. Really nice acting princess you had me really looking like a rapist. Besides why would you care which girl I make a pass at, last I checked you were neither my mother nor my wife. As for the last part, you would call your self the same if you reviewed the tantrum you pulled", said an angry Naruto.

"It's okay Naruto, I already tried to tell her that, but she would not listen. She just cannot phantom that good looking boys like you may favor hot blonds like me. I guess after all these years she is finally starting to get interested in you", added a giggling Ino with her usual seducing poses.

"Can it Ino-Pig. I am not interested in him nor do I care who he wants to be with. I was just worried that he had become the next Jiraiya. It is not like Naruto to openly hit on girls you know?" yelled back Sakura.

"Add I would like to further add, that no Ino I am not interested in you or any other girls in this village. It is the last place I will ever look for romance, Konoha women are simply too crazy to handle. So please spare me your jalousies", added Naruto who received glares from both Sakura and Ino, while an approval from Shikamaru.

"Well that settles it you guys really had me going there. I was almost starting to believe that Naruto had done something that terrible. Now that I think of it, if I started doubting Naruto, then Lee who gets carried away by these 'ill-mannered' acts must have really too it seriously when you told him like that Sakura. Speaking of the devil here he is now", said an annoyed Shikamaru.

Indeed Lee had just arrived at the scene and he did not have a happy look at the sight of Naruto. He pointed his finger towards him and gave his ceremonial speech.

"This is as far as you go Naruto-kun! I thought you were a gentleman when I welcomed you back yesterday, but you have disappointed greatly. How could you do such an unforgivable act to the sweet Sakura-chan? I, Rock Lee, shall defend her honor. Prepare yourself, here I come", yelled an invigorating Lee who charged towards Naruto at full speed.

"_What a fool, is he seriously charging at you head on? Man the people in here seriously take you too lightly. Oh well I guess this must be my dessert for this comical act, can't say it won't be fun to see the chivalrous knight getting floored"_, added Kyuubi.

The second later Naruto was met by Lee's konoha senpuu (leaf whirlwind), but as the dust settled the three spectators found Naruto still standing at the same place, unharmed and with a smile. He had blocked the attack with the sole of his right foot.

"I am sorry Casanova, but you should investigate more on the claim before deciding to play the chivalrous knight. It is also dumb to attack another shinobi head on, here is the whirlwind you requested", said Naruto while hitting him with a combo of his own.

As he talked, Naruto started the combo from his initial block, which followed up with a back flip scissors kick and then sending Lee flying on the nearby wall with a fuuton senpuudan (wind element whirlwind blast) while in mid-air before Lee could counter. Kiba and Akamaru who just happened to be the last to show up missed Lee by an inch as the Azure Beast of Konoha flew by them. The spectators were speechless for a moment as it was the first time they had seen anyone managing to push back Lee with almost no effort. Even Neji had to put some these days.

"Now that is a real whirlwind. Hi Kiba, damn is that really Akamaru? God what did you feed it steroids? Are you going to charge at mea also? See Sakura, this is what happens when you exaggerate too much. You should stop over reacting so much, or else you will get wrinkles by the time your beau Sasuke returns. Don't worry, Lee is a tough man he will be fine, besides all I did was blow him backwards", answered Naruto.

"I guess I am the last one to join the party and it seems the party's main event is over already", said Kiba shaking his head.

"You are just in time to receive the souvenirs I brought for all of you, now if only all the others could have showed up I wouldn't have to do door to door service", pondered Naruto.

"I am afraid that cannot be done. Chouji is on a mission with his father, something about a special new recipe for their restaurant. As for Neji, I heard he was off on a special clan mission protecting the Hyuuga leader and his daughters Hinata and Hanabi on their annual shrine trip. Tenten is helping at the academy today, hence why she is not here to control Lee and Shino is on a mission with his father", informed Ino, who also happen to be the best informant in town.

"You really know everything that goes around town don't you Ino? So the Hyuuga are out of town hein that is great, now I don't have to look out for Miss Stalker. Oh well, I guess I can always hand you guys their share and you can give them when they are back", said Naruto, as he popped out a bag which held the souvenirs.

"You see, if you had actually listen to me yesterday you would have known by now that you don't have to worry about Hinata anymore since she is engaged to Neji. Yeah, apparently both accepted the arranged marriage, guess it was the best way for Hiashi-sama to fix their internal conflict", added Sakura.

Naruto could not believe his ears. The world must have gone upside down while he was away. Not even in his wildest dreams would he ever think that Hyuuga Hiashi who hated his guts more then anything would actually end up helping him fix two of his problems. Now not only did he not have to worry about Hinata but he did not have to fix the Hyuuga clan either as he had once promised. In joy, he quickly unveiled his presents. He had brought a crystal necklace for Sakura, a golden bracelet for Ino, a specially carved 'Go' board for Shikamaru, special cologne for Kiba, a big juicy bone for Akamaru and metal knuckles for Lee, who had joined them after a while, still feeling a bit dizzy. For the absent he had brought energy boosting food pills for Chouji, a scythe like weapon for Tenten, special eye elixir for Neji, a 'mirror of self-confidence' for Hinata and finally a pair of sunglass for Shino, as it was the only thing he remembered of him. After receiving their gifts the group moved on to casual talks, which started with a special delivery Naruto had for Shikamaru from his lady love and before he could realize two hours had passed by.

* * *

By the time he reached Jiraiya the old man was so furious that he was about to erupt. His star pupil had wasted his precious research time on his next book once again. It was around the same time that Naruto encountered Kakashi who had been waiting for him on the rooftop of the building in front of the Ichiraku Ramen shop, after seeing Jiraiya. The first thing Naruto did was to hand him his present which happened to be Jiraiya's latest edition of 'icha icha tactics' and then ask him if he was going to be his opponent tonight. Kakashi assured him that even if Tsunade seemed demented sometimes she only wanted to test his abilities to judge weather he was fit for ANBU or not and that meant that he most likely wont be his opponent since he is higher ranked. Naruto however refused to believe this, he was expecting the old woman to send a whole squad of ANBU, or all of the available chuunins in Konoha or most likely case send Kakashi against him. He figured given that the first two alternatives were too costly the third was most likely, after all secretly he wanted to face Kakashi. He was a sharingan user and two of his main opponents will be sharingan users, so what better way then to test himself against him and find out where he stands. 

Unfortunately, Tsunade was also aware of this and she knew that putting Kakashi on the mat would be asking for a bloodbath since Naruto will most likely try to test against the sharingan and given the way Jiraiya recently reacted to him, it was clear that he was much stronger then he lets out or that she had expected. Besides, what she wanted more was to see his analytical skills by exploiting his known weaknesses or at least what she believed them to be from Jiraiya's style, hints and former knowledge of her favorite genin. That is his rashness, weakness in genjutsu, unwillingness to fight females along with some of his advantages she can use against him such as the use of Toads and his deceptive tactics. She was still unsure about a lot of things, mainly the weapon on his arm, which he calls Amenonuhoko, his speed and rumors she had heard about a mysterious shadow warrior, which may be him, given it's close reference to the '_Konoha no Kiiroi Senkou_' (Konoha's Yellow Flash).

Another of her concern was weather or not she was asking a bit too much from the teen. He was only 15 and she wanted to put him in the leadership of a full ANBU division and possibly even the acting leader of all ANBU as her right hand man. The first decision was clear. He had far more experience against Orochimaru's cursed warriors and his terrain then any other. The second remained to be seen but overall the bigger problem was again weather he would take it too seriously or not. The boy was a complex character in one way in the beginning he had shown that he was careless of paperwork, which would be his main job as acting leader, on the other hand the Naruto she saw before his trip had went totally on the opposite end of the scale. He was way too determined about his job and she did not want him to become a no life workaholic.

Currently her plan was to use Shizune and Anko as a team against him. Both were jounins and could compete against him in summoning and both her experts in genjutsu. Most importantly both were the opposite ends of scale when it came to personality and tactics; this would allow her a wide range observation on his style as his coops against their tactics. With all her plans ready she was anxiously waiting to see him in action.

* * *

As Naruto arrived at the stadium with Kyuubi he was surprised to see the little audience, as only Tsunade, Jiraiya and Kakashi were in the stands. This lead him to believe that Kakashi may have been right, which meant that his opponent would be multiple persons. He sent Kyuubi to rest in the stands while he awaited his opponent to show up. 

"After much consultation on how to test you, I have come to the decision that it would be a duel to the first side getting knocked out or accept defeat via submission or resignation. The rules are no killing and both side limited up to A rank jutsus. Your opponents will be Shizune and Anko, let the battle commence", announced Tsunade, as both kunochis appeared in front of him.

"That is all? I was expecting a whole army from you. Hmm, I guess it does still oppose some challenge, I mean I refuse to physically hit a woman, so I guess I will have to use their momentum against them, but that still won't help them facing me much. Are you sure you do not wish to add a few more opponents?" asked Naruto.

"You are thinking to lightly of us Naruto-kun. I thought you out of all would not underestimate your opponents just by looks", added Shizune.

"Hey, I am not underestimating any of you, I am just trying to be fair, have it you way. In my opinion you two maybe good but you still got nothing on me", replied Naruto.

"That is a bold statement considering you have never faced us before. I will give you credits for daring, but let's see if you can keep up with it. I guess I will be the one to break the ice first since you seem reluctant to attack us", added Anko, as she began her attack.

Anko was known for fighting her battles like a wild Tasmanian devil while Shizune was more of the prudent sneaking backstabber type. Thus it came no surprise to Naruto when Anko hurled a kunai at him and tried to stab him with another while he dodged her initial attack along with the supported cover fire from Shizune with her doku shikomi shinden (prepared poison needle projectile). The tactic although a great one failed as Naruto proved to be superior when it came to speed and agility. He dodged the projectile with ease and then blocked and hurled Anko back towards Shizune for a collision. Shizune countered by using herself as a springboard to re-launch Anko towards him for another attack. This continued for a while, with both girls adding a few more jutsus to their strategy, but it was becoming clear that it was pointless. Thus they changed their tactics with this time Shizune taking the initiative with a sneak attack while Anko tried to distract the teen with her wild taijutsu and added shuriken and kunai projectile showering.

"Tsunade, don't tell me this is all you have reserved for him. Their tactical knowledge and experiences may be good but he is no average shinobi. He is much too cunning to be attacked with these subtle strategies", asked Jiraiya watching from the stand.

"Are you sure you are not underestimating the girls a bit too much Jiraiya? Fact of the matter is I know they are weak adversaries but you must realize that given who he is there is not many people who can take on him. That is why I devised this plan, Anko and Shizune will be able to contain most of your jutsus, since we are not talking about a fight to the death and Kakashi being here adds another challenge for him, as now he knows he cannot use just any jutsu as Kakashi will most likely copy them. Also being here, he can help me analyze him better, something Kakashi would not have been able to do if he was in battle. I told you already, what I want out of him in this trial and he seems to understand it. I am not interested in his power but his ability to multiple handle situations without overpowering his opponents", replied Tsunade.

"Yes, I understand that, but are you sure he making a monkey out of all of us already? I told you yesterday he more deceptive then before, so much that he maybe sitting behind us and using a clone to fight them and we would not realize it", added Jiraiya.

"I would rather say he is having more difficulties then being deceptive Jiraiya-sama. For one, Anko may not be strong but her wild fighting style is still a handful for someone who is unwilling to directly assault her. He has totally forgotten about Shizune sneaking behind him", countered Kakashi.

Shizune had sneaked up behind him and before Naruto could react she stroke him down from and blind angle with chakra no mesu (chakra scalpel) on his right shoulder. Naruto then got up and began to laugh hysterically before transforming into a dark shadow clone and then disappearing into thin air.

"You might have been right Kakashi-sensei, but if only they were observant enough to realize that they are wasting their chakra on one of my silhouettes. Guess you forgot to tell them the difference between a clone and the real person old woman, such a waste. Guess I was right, the sharingan really can't tell difference between a clone and the real person, even less my silhouettes", whispered a voice from behind which disappeared just as the three observant turned their head.

"_What the hell was that? It looked like a kage bunshin but it doesn't share the same property associated with it"_, wondered all of them apart Jiraiya who was snickering.

"I told to not take him lightly, now you are his monkeys. You maybe wondering what those were and you should because if you don't you will never see the real Naruto in action. These are what he calls katsu eizou (split-image silhouette), the next generation kage bunshin, which only he knows how to use as he is the creator. They are faster, more versatile and even more deceptive then the best of what a normal kage bunshin can give and to make it worst they even consume less chakra, as they don't need to use a form or detail till it is necessary. The only way to recognize one when it is transformed is just like the normal ones that is special details, in the case of Naruto, Amenonuhoko and no Kakashi even if you try, you cannot copy them, they are sharingan proof", announced Jiraiya.

"So this is the reason why he is known as '_Konoha no Kokuei Senkou_' (Konoha's Dark Shadow Flash) is it not? It makes sense now, in the day they would be hiding in his shadows while at night they would be to dark to be seen by naked eye unless you have some bloodline vision and know what to look for, very clever indeed. No wonder some considered him like the angel of death, it's the impression anyone would get of them if they suddenly attacked", noted Tsunade with a smile.

"Oh no, you got it all wrong. All though they are great it is not where they are deadly. That comes along if he ever decides to use the combos that are associated with them. The silhouettes are simply the foundation of his style; watch one of the combos in action and you will name him the angel of death for certain", added Jiraiya.

"Hey old man, don't you think it's a bit late to give this lecture of yours? Anyway, I won't mind if you decide to add more opponents' old woman. Either that or I suggest you two try something else then ninjutsu/taijutsu combinations, you won't hit me with such low level projectiles. So what will it be?" asked the teen who was lurking like a bat under the Hokage chamber.

"This kid… he is really taking me for granted isn't he? Well I guess it's time to show him why he should not piss me off. On to Phase 2 Shizune and my favorite one too, let's see how this brat handles against my snakes", said Anko with a devious smile, as she summoned a giant snake and used them to attack the boy while she concealed herself for an attack of her own, while Shizune supported them with her doku kiri (poison mist).

"Tell me something Jiraiya; you are known for making your student's develop their own styles. How deviated is Naruto's compared to yours? For some reason I am starting to suspect that you lied to me about teaching all your jutsus", asked Tsunade.

"From my estimation, it looks like Naruto has followed sensei's path, right? Ever since he had become my student I saw Naruto's growth pointing towards his direction. Does he know all of sensei's jutsus, specifically the hiraishin (thunder god)?" asked Kakashi.

"Oh he is far more unique then that, it is sad for me that my students seem to always go distance themselves from my own style, but I guess it my karma. Yes, the closest comparison to Naruto would be Arashi's and he does indeed know hiraishin, but don't expect to use him much. During his training I realized that his style and mine indeed differed too much, so I gave him the ones of his father, but he blew me away with his own set of arsenals. I guess it was given, since his life got altered due to Kyuubi's powers. The best way to describe his style would be to sum up with the following words: shadow, flash, unorthodox, Amenonuhoko, space-time and elemental deadly with a little bit of everything else", answered Jiraiya.

"I see, in other words the Naruto of now is a mix of Arashi, Kyuubi and shadow clones. Say how come he isn't summoning a toad to counter the snake summoned by Anko?" asked Tsunade, as she watched him dodging the snake.

At that very moment, Anko came out from behind him and tried to catch him with senei jashu (hidden shadow snake hands), while Shizune appeared in front of him and used her fukumi hari (hidden needles).

"You people seriously take me too lightly, Fenrir strike!" yelled Naruto, as he launched Amenonuhoko towards Anko's oncoming snakes while blocking the needle with launcher.

In a blister, the weapon swoop into action as if was alive and decapitated the snakes coming out of Anko's hands, then impaled the giant snake she had summoned then retracted towards its master. The pace of action caught Anko totally off guard and before she could realize it roped her on its path of return like an anaconda. Naruto then pulled her towards him and then sling shot her towards Shizune who was approaching to strike him with her chakra no mesu, resulting to a mid-air collision between the two followed by a tumbling crash.

"This is why. You should never try to attack him in mid-air, unless you can fly. You never know when he will ask Amenonuhoko to show its fangs. It is the deadliest long range weapon I know and with his chakra output he makes it seem alive", replied Jiraiya to an amazed Tsunade and Kakashi.

"You guys should seriously stop charging at me. No matter how many tricks you try, you cannot compensate for my speed and your taijutsu is not great enough to confuse me. I suggest you stay on to long range attacks at least that way I cannot use one of you against the other", added Naruto.

"You are seriously getting on my nerve with your tips. Guess it is time you learn to never ask for what you cannot handle. It's time to play 'blow up the annoying brat'", yelled an angry Anko, who jumped and began to throw multiple kunai with explosive tags attached.

This was the beginning of Anko's mayhem strategy, which sole purpose is to destroy anything and everything around her target including the target itself, by blowing up everything on her path. Thus the stadium was filled with explosions after explosions. Even Shizune had to summon a mid sized slug to cover herself from the barrage. Anko meanwhile had already summoned another snake this time a two headed snake and it was from its top that she was creating her barrage of explosion. After wasting about 30 explosive tags, which decimated the stadium floor into a war zone she stopped to see if she had hit her target, while getting severe scolding from Tsunade for her rash action. As the dust settled they were horrified to find Naruto lying on the floor covered on his own blood with his right leg and left arm missing, as he moaned in agony. Anko who now felt really bad jumped immediately near him, as she knew the consequences that lied for her if he should die, Shizune followed also. Tsunade was about to jump at his side too for immediate treatment when she was pulled back by Jiraiya.

"Don't be another monkey and jump into his deception. Watch and learn how the master of trickery fools his victims", he whispered.

"Oh my god Naruto, I am so sorry… I really got carried away this time. Shizune please tell me you can do something", said Anko.

"Oh it's not your fault… I was being to mean too you. I don't blame you… oh my poor body, now I shall never know what love is and live the rest of my life crippled. I really can't blame you after all I should have known you had a hot temper… too bad I also knew you two were also… suckers for falling for dramatic deaths, right boss?", said Naruto, who suddenly changed his voice and before Anko and Shizune could act, they found themselves in the clutches of the real Naruto.

He caught them from behind with a move called Gleinpir bind which is a move where he uses the chain of his weapon to bind his enemies, the chain being named Gleinpir. He then pulled both victims toward him and grinned evilly.

"Told you he was deceptive, he must have been hiding under their nose and made this scene to lure them into his trap and they fell for it", said the observant Jiraiya.

"But how did you know?" asked Tsunade.

"Well I could tell you a lie and say I can read his mind but to be honest I just looked at Kakashi's facial expression at the scene, who couldn't stop but smirk as he saw those two run towards the silhouette. So maybe you can ask him for details", answered Jiraiya.

"He used my old technique, when he saw those explosive tags he waited for the first explosion and then quickly went to hide under Anko's snake as it was the one sure place she wasn't going to blow up. Then from what I can understand he sent out two or three of those silhouettes to jump around and assure Anko that he was in her war zone. Then when she had finished, he simply left one of them and disguised it as the victim of her attack and suckered them in. A very cleaver strategy, although I wonder why went all the length to catch them though?" explained Kakashi.

"That is simple my dear Kakashi, I hate snakes… so I make sure every time I see one to kill it. The Tasmanian Girl was on top of that two headed one and knowing her craziness it would have risk to use the following jutsu to kill it, since she may accidentally kill herself, so I got her away form there, Shizune-chan was simply an added bonus. Now Anko dear, say bye-bye to your ugly snakes: fuuton yaiba kousen (wind element blade beam)", said the teen, as he completed the required seals, as two blades made of wind transformed with the movement of his fingers and decapitated the two snakes.

"You bastard to think I got concerned for your well being, I am going to make you pay for deceiving me like that. Before you stop smirking allow me to remind you that you forgot one thing, you left my hands open and at this close range you cannot evade me, take this: katon ryuuka (fire element dragon fire)" yelled an angry Anko, who unleashed a burst of flame from her mouth on Naruto.

The flame hit him instantly but much to Anko's celebration, instead of screaming for getting scorched Naruto began to laugh hysterically (think Iori Yagami laugh). He kept on laughing for a minute, to the surprise of most of his spectators.

"That is the best you can come up with, a fire jutsu? Did you seriously expect me to get burned by it? Seriously, Jiraiya really screwed you people over, but then again I cannot blame him, considering that you know what I have inside me. Do you seriously expect me to get burned by your pathetic flame when I got a real furnace in me for the last 15 years? Didn't you think my body would have adjusted to the King of Fire's heat and still you came up with a big speech and use a fire jutsu on me of such a low grade too? Maybe I should show you some real hell to make you understand my point. Oh by the way, I did that on purpose, to give you a chance to retaliate", said Naruto as he used Amenonuhoko to push them back up in the stands.

"I am sorry Shizune-chan but I guess I will have to use your slug as an example. Don't worry, unlike the snakes it won't die but rather sent back to its world with some severe burns which I am sure you can heal later. Anyway, watch this: okaen (inflame)", yelled the teen, as he gathered flames on his right hand and hit the ground with it creating a giant flame blast that surrounded him with a wave of fire engulfing up to 5 meters high, which resulted the slug to disappear into it's own world.

"… Is this one of those self created jutsus you were talking about? Damn that is a lot of heat generated out of hit a normal human would be burned to crisp without a proper protection if there is any from it", commented Tsunade.

"Yes, it's one of his many. Trust me you don't want to see some of the others. As you can see, given his high tolerance to fire and the energy outputted on such a jutsu, only he can do it. Any other user crazy enough to try it would most likely burn himself. Although he came up with this after learning the katon hibashira (fire element fire pillar), you can see a trend in his jutsu creation that is their versatility. The okaen is an offensive/defensive jutsu unlike hibashira and much more powerful, as he can change the range of effect and height of the flames", explained Jiraiya.

"I am beginning to see his style know and starting to understand the meaning of those key words you mentioned earlier. So for the past two and half years you have been teaching him only the most efficient jutsus and he made even more efficient jutsus out of them. That is a spectacular feat for a child considered a stupid. You have yet again managed to prove that quality beats out quantity. No wonder Orochimaru is so jealous of you", smiled Tsunade.

"Too bad he can't back out from his stupid philosophy, but then again if he did that would be outright admitting defeat. Tsunade, Naruto was never stupid, at first even I found it hard to believe but the truth is the trauma of his young life and with no support or motivation, he allowed himself to be considered stupid thinking it would please the villagers", smiled back Jiraiya.

"I know that. I just can't believe he managed to pass under radar like he him in those days. Now all that remains to be scene is how good he is with genjutsu, I am sure Anko and Shizune have figured by now that their other tricks wont work on him", replied Tsunade.

The two were still in awe of the latest action along with Kakashi, who was sure glad he wasn't participating in this test. He was great, but if there is one thing he knew that is he did not have the cunning mind or the devastating power to play against Naruto. He was more of book smart while his former student was the street smart, with power that would even scare the greatest book smarts. He was happy though. Over the last two years he trained hard but one thing that still kept lurking in his mind was how he was a bad teacher and what a bad influence he had given to the three. But here he was seeing that at least that negative influence had not affected their lives much. Well at least for Sakura and Naruto, for Sasuke he still did not know, he hoped not.

After making his demonstration, Naruto pulled the enchained girls towards him. Anko and Shizune by now were now in the final phase of their duty. It was the one they were at their strongest, the genjutsu test. In all of the past phases there were plenty of doubts about their ability to match against Naruto, but considering that he was a zero in genjutsu, they were certain he could never match them, for they were masters when it came to it. The best thing was that Naruto, unknowingly, was helping them. He made it possible for them to be at their closest proximity to him and on top of that their hands were still free, it was an opportunity of a life time.

"So what else must I prove to you ladies till you decide to give up?" asked Naruto nicely.

"Oh nothing more then the help you have already given us. I was starting to appreciate your abilities, but I guess you I was wrong. Your arrogance and indiscretion will be your doom: magen narakumi (demonic illusions hell viewing)", yelled Anko to put him on her genjutsu.

"No… not hell! Ahh I feel my body burning in the hell fire, ahhh! Make it stop! Is that what you were expecting me to say? I was expecting something far worse then vision of my hell… I had that for the first 7 years of my life you know? Maybe you should have given me illusion of heaven or something that would have worked better. Anyway, I guess this deserves a nice spinning reflection", said the teen as he violently whipped Gleinpir as he released Anko, which made her spin like a top on herself.

"Alright, how about getting out of this one, Naruto-kun: kokuangyou (black cloak of darkness). Now you cannot see but the darkness and without your eyes you lose your agility to evade us greatly and expose yourself to our jutsus. In other words, you have lost in a real battle", said Shizune as she completed her seals and turned his world into darkness.

"Hmm now that is what I call a genjutsu, perfect darkness. Most shinobi would certainly be vulnerable after being hit with this one. But you see you forgot that I still hold you in my grasp and even though you have your hands free to use chakra no mesu, I can kill you before that with simply applying a bit of chakra to make Gleinpir squeeze you to death faster then you can move your hand. Second even if I don't have my eyes, I can still sense you with my other senses like by the scent of your perfume. If you wish to test it, I will gladly allow you to prove again my point. But more importantly, I want you to remember the biggest flaw of using genjutsus… if the target knows the jutsu, he can easily dispel it by countering with the right output of chakra or if the person happens to have more chakra to expel then the user, which I happen to have. Are you still willing to try?" asked Naruto.

"… Alright I give up! Tell me, how do you know all that and how the hell did you manage to learn this one with all the others things you have been showing within the last two and half years?" asked Shizune who finally gave up.

"Oh its simple you see, just like the old man was explaining to your mentor, he taught me only efficient jutsus after realizing that I did not needed a 1000 jutsus. So I basically learned about 200 of them not including the ones I created from them. Given that he knew I may encounter an Uchiha or two in the future so he gave me a lesson in genjutsu. Now I don't know a lot of them… well this one was the only one I found interesting to learn. The rest are basically my creations, since you seem to have given up, I afraid I cannot show you one of them", he replied with a smile.

"His own created genjutsu? Only 200 jutsus… wow I wonder what those are", wondered Tsunade from the stand.

"Only the ones he was interested, mostly offensive minded ones. Yeah, he learns fast, but only when he is interested in them. Otherwise, even if they are the easiest thing in the world you cannot get him to learn them", replied Jiraiya.

"Just as stubborn as before, I see, but it's good to have some flaws. I mean from what I see here, his judgment has been right on the money. I still wonder how he created his own genjutsu though, those are usually hard to do, especially within the limited time he had", wondered Kakashi.

"Well he does have a big imagination and he does have a terrible childhood, he simply took those experiences and mixed with his prankish nature. The only thing that remained was the seals and I helped him on that part and voila. It's pretty crazy what such a mind can come up with", said Jiraiya.

Back at the action, Naruto had one more opponent left, a dizzy Anko who now had a headache after spinning like a top. She still was not ready to give up, much to Naruto's chagrin. So the battle went on and Anko leapt into action like a raging tiger. Unlike Shizune she had not heard Naruto explaining that he could easily dispel himself from the kokuangyou, as she was too busy trying to keep her bearings straight during the spin. So believing that he could not break the genjutsu she launched an all out path of destruction. Explosion tags, kunai and shuriken, basically anything she could get her hands on. Realizing that the only way to stop her was to knock her out, he used shunshin (body flicker) to appear behind her and then put her to speed with kitsune kaimin (fox's pleasant dream) for the next two hours.

* * *

The tactical move surprised his new spectators, more so that Anko easily fell for it. When Tsunade asked Naruto what he had done to her, he replied that he had simply given Anko the pleasant sleep she deserved. He figured it would help calm her anger management or at least avoid him her wrath of future friendly meetings. 

"So, old woman, did I show enough to become an ANBU or should I say ANBU captain, that is what you are planning to add me as right? Or else you would not be forcing me to face two jounins and wanted to check my tactics skills", asked Naruto.

"I see you have read your job description, yes, you will be an ANBU captain. You have proven your worth for that. However, you won't be a normal ANBU captain. You will be the new leader of Alpha division with 50 members under you. They are currently all on reserve due to the loss of their last leader in a backstabbed Rice country mission, so their moral is kind of low. You will have the task to get their spirit back up, as well as to train them to make them more competent against Orochimaru's forces with your experiences gained in similar terrain. It will be a hard task, but I know you can do it. You have that will that makes miracle and they really need it right now", explained Tsunade.

"You must be kidding me, are you insane? I am 15 years old I can't take that kind of responsibility. They are all older than me, they will never believe in me, not to mention that they lost their former leader and are in low moral. It's a very bad decision from your part", yelled back Naruto.

"Naruto, they may be older then you, but as you have proven here skill wise, you top all of them. In fact, I would have to say there aren't many who can take on you head to head in Konoha at the moment. Plus you have the experience against cursed warriors. You never have a trouble in convincing people when you focus, so this won't be anything new for you. Think of it as your first big step towards the Hokage position", she said with a smile.

"Yes keep on rolling with the cookies old women. It still won't change the fact, that I am too young for this job. Can't you get someone outside from the ANBU to accept the job, if there is indeed no one capable in the whole ANBU for it? I mean what about getting Kakashi-san to do it? I mean one of the reasons I want to join the ANBU is to keep my identity hidden and you are blowing that sky high" said Naruto.

"If there was do you think I would have put you in such a tight spot? The fact is that even though it's been nearly 3 years we still are undermanned, when it comes to high ranking jobs. People like Kakashi hardly have time to do this kind of day to day duty. Don't worry about hidden identity, only I know who my ANBU are and if you want you can add more reforms to make it even more secretive. That will be one of the other jobs you will be asked to do. You are to make them more efficient by adding things you believe will help make them better. As you know we been having a little security problem lately. Anyway, here is the paper you need to get your equipments from the armory. Meet me tomorrow around 2P.M. To start your job and good luck", said the Hokage with a wink.

"Man talk about a pain in the ass. Two days in and the whole world is over my ass already. Oh well, I guess defying the impossible is one my curse. Anyway, someone should take the Tasmanian woman to her home, she won't be up for the next two hours", said Naruto.

"Erm, Naruto whatever you did to her seem to have back fired on you. It seems she is up much earlier then expected", said Kakashi.

"That is impossible there is no way to break out from my kitsune kaimin. It's only inconvenience is if the target is a sleepwalker, in which case they will be physically performing their most wanted dream. So I guess Anko-san is a sleepwalker no big deal, let's just hope her dream isn't about killing on of us", explained Naruto with a smile.

Just then Anko jumped on him from behind with a piggy back hug yelling "Arashi-niisan!" much to Naruto's horror. She then started to cuddle like a teddy bear.

"Ahhhh! Get of me you evil woman I am not him. Let go! Stop don't you dare pinch me, oh my god stop you child molester! Someone get this crazy woman off me!" yelled Naruto, as he received Anko's cuddling.

"I guess her dream must be the one with Arashi. It's understandable, after all he was the one who rescued her from Orochimaru, after he curse sealed her. I guess with you two looking so familiar, she thinks you are him. So play the role Naruto, it can't be that bad", said Jiraiya.

"_Easier for you to say!"_ thought Kakashi, Tsunade, Shizune and Kyuubi who just woke up from his sleep.

Apparently the fox had decided to take a nap during the test, as he knew the winner after he saw who the challengers were. Thus the group parted their ways each heading their own direction with Naruto having to take care of Anko. He soon found out the horror of playing his two hour role as Anko began to tell him about her past relationships. Along the way he met up with Sakura who had just finished her shift at the hospital.

"Well, well, I wonder what you did to get yourself in this mess", she giggled.

"Long story short, to stop her and win the challenge I put her on a genjutsu and it kind of back fired on me. Yeah, laugh hard Haruno Sakura, but guess what I got the job, so take that", replied Naruto.

"Well, I am glad for you. I was secretly rooting for you, you know? So what did you do to her?" asked Sakura.

Naruto explained without revealing too much and then they kept on chatting. Sakura being free decided to help him take Anko to her home, it was a grave mistake. As halfway towards their destination Anko began to talk about her love relationship with Kakashi and well by the end of their self-indulged mission, neither of them wanted to see his face for at least a week. Anko had given to many specific details for them to make them realize what a dirty lover Kakashi was.

In Kiri, another unhappy kunochi returned home, all drenched in mud. She had a rough day, her mission was to help a farmer cultivate his farm with her apprentices and team and again she had to do most of the job. After all that her team decided to give her a mud bath, just to add the cherry to their martini. She entered and went straight for a warm bath, mumbling all the curses she could find in her head towards her team. Yes, it was another chaotic day.

End of Chapter 6

* * *

A/N: I know you guys have been waiting this impatiently, well I hope. Sorry for the delay again, I hope 20 pages of text for this chapter will do. I rewrote this like 6 times and the reasons for the main delay was first final rushes to Exams and me getting addicted to Shattered Galaxy again. I blame a bit of Kishimoto too, his recent chapters has me really disappointed in him. Anyway, hope you enjoy this, we covered a lot today. We got our first full battle, a broad detail on Kasumi and her life, some comedy and misunderstanding. Next chapter, Naruto's first day with his new task, handling the situation, which includes having to confront Aya. If I can get trough all that within 10-11 pages possibly even their mission to Wave country and Naruto first meeting with Kasumi (it's going to be a spark I tell ya, no not instant love spark people). For those who think, I am making Naruto too strong, hold on buddy, it's cuz he will need to be. Did I mention I completed all the jutsus Naruto will have in this FF? Now all I need to do is complete Kasumi's one too. So leave some R&R people, you know those always make an author write faster. Shingen

* * *

**New Characters**

_Muramasa Sanjo_: Master sword smith creator of the swords for the_ Shinobigatana Nananin Shu_ and also a lord in Water country. He is the caretaker and somewhat the adoptive father of Kasumi (more info later).

_Suishou Okita_: Kasumi's real father. He is the leader of the _Shinobigatana Nananin Shu_ and Suishou clan. He died trying to save the Mizukage.

_Maruyama Ichiro_: The youngest son of the Mizukage and teammate of Kasumi. A very arrogant, spoiled shinobi who thinks he deserves to be acclaimed more then her.

_Maruyama Nobu_: The grandson of the Mizukage and student of Kasumi, a real brat, who doesn't respect his teacher.

_Urashima Rei_: The third member of Kasumi's team, she is from one of the renowned family of Kiri and crazy about Ichiro (fan girl).

* * *

**New Techniques & Weapons**

Amenonuhoko / Heavenly Spear: (additional updated info) A shinobi weapon made by Muramasa Sanjo specifically for Naruto. It has the same technology used for the unbreakable swords of the Seven Swordsman of the Mist. The weapon is a larger version of the Haapuun. It has a range of 50m and is an indestructible weapon. It has three parts, the large kunai spear, Fenrir, with his blade made out of diamond, while the rest of its body, as well as the chain, Gleinpir, and launcher were made out of special ultra resistant carbon fiber. Gleinpir also has hidden diamond shards within it that acts like its fangs if Naruto gives the order to deploy them, making the Amenonuhoko a two in one weapon. A deadly spear that can pierce through almost anything and a chain that can entangle its victim as well as kill them by grinding it's fangs around them. Just like his previous weapon Fenrir and Gleinpir both launch and retract through Naruto's chakra.

Gleinpir Bind: An attack where Amenonuhoko's chain binds down opponents.

Fenrir Strike: An attack where Amenonuhoko pierces through the opponent. It is Mortal Kombat character Scorpion's original spear throw attack. Sometimes Naruto may say the famous 'Get over here' rather then this name to perform the act.

Fuuton Senpuudan / Wind element Whirlwind Blast: C rank ninjutsu where the user summons a whirlwind cyclone that blasts opponents backwards.

Fuuton Yaiba Kousen / Wind element Blade Beam: B rank ninjutsu where the user summons a blade made of wind and throws it towards the target. It is usually used in combination with a sword as it is easier to release with the blade of the sword, as well as more furtive.

Katon Hibashira / Fire element Fire Pillar: B rank defensive jutsu where the user creates a pillar of fire around him to block an oncoming attack.

Katsu Eizou / Split-Image Silhouette: A rank ninjutsu created by Naruto as an advanced form of kage bunshin. It creates shadow silhouettes of him who look like blobs of oil when not in action or dark clones in Naruto's form in action unless it is for some sort of diversion. They are better in all aspects then a normal kage bunshin. Due to the complication of these silhouette creation only Naruto can use them, it is the jutsu that gave him the legendary title of _Konoha no Kokuei Senkou_.

Okaen / Inflame: A rank ninjutsu created by Naruto where he blasts the area surrounding him with a wave of fire on a given radius and height. The burst of flames acts like a heat shockwave and engulfs anything on its passage, in which only Naruto is left unharmed. (Check Enflame skill in the game Fable for a resemblance it's the exact one)


	7. Chapter 7

**Youkou Shukuen: Crimson Destiny**

Disclaimer: Naruto is a product of Masashi Kishimoto, so I don't own him.  
Legend: "": quote, "_italic_": thought, _italic_: Japanese word, (): translation/explication, underline: techniques (check the end for invented techniques).

Chapter 7: Major Pain

The day began as usual for Uzumaki Naruto that is waking up at 6:30 AM while having a dream about his mysterious admirer. This time however, it was the alarm clock that woke him and not the dream, which he was starting to appreciate more now that he is in Konoha. He figured it was because to him the village was already a living hell. With all he had to endure over these years, one could easily see it as an invisible prison for him and it was in some ways.

Then again it may also be because of Mitarashi Anko. After the kinky stories she told Sakura and him yesterday about her romantic life, he was just glad he didn't have a nightmare on those. They were pretty embarrassed about the 'sex' subject to begin with being still virgins and she just had to add about how some sex partners including herself loved sodomy. Not to mention adding her sex story with Kakashi as an example. This affected both teens profoundly, who were now seriously afraid of sex. The adding of Kakashi also made the nightmare worst, not because it was her most disgusting story but because he was the victim they knew the most. After the little incident both hoped and wished that they wouldn't encounter either for them for at least a week. Just their faces could remind them of their adventure.

Another reason why Naruto appreciated his dream was because it kept his mind of his upcoming task, the leader of ANBU division Alpha. One he felt he wasn't ready for and got boxed in by Tsunade. He had to thank her for that one of these days. Sure she was right about his experience with Orochimaru's henchmen and his wide network of connections and knowledge of the outside world, but he was still most likely the youngest member. Not to mention that these were probably the same people who would have loved to slaughter him two years ago if he made the slightest miscalculations. They still probably do today, they are from Konoha after all and it's deadliest shadowy assassins. So he was in the lion's den with the task to tame the lions and turn them into his kitties. If that didn't make worst there were plenty more. He was a lone wolf and this would be his first leadership job. Sure he was somewhat the leader of team 7 in the chuunin exams but this was a whole new ball game. He didn't even know how to act around them. Should he be mellow, funny best friend protector or should he be a hard ass that puts the fear of god in their hearts? He probably will have to do both and while he keeps his identity hidden from his enemies. Either way with this responsibility and his personal problems: Akatsuki, rescuing Sasuke and ripping Orochimaru into pieces, he was assured of long and painful years ahead.

* * *

His first task of the day was to get his ANBU equipment and since Kyuubi was still sleeping he figured he would go and do it right away. At least that way, he would avoid suspicious crowds since barely anyone visits shop at 7:00 AM in the morning. Of course he also wanted to get this task finished as fast as possible since he didn't like shopping in Konoha. It was a good time for his haters to punish him economically. If there was a law of supply and demand and price equality it certainly didn't exist in Konoha when it came to him. When he was young they would not only overprice the merchandise but also limit him to their unwanted products. They call it 'the demon tax'. 

Of course given that the ANBU armory was exclusive, it required special permission from Hokage to simply access the location. But it was still owned by a merchant and he really didn't have faith in them. The owner, _Yori_, a former ANBU now blacksmith, was just as he expected: like the rest of them.

"Ah so now she decided to make the demon an ANBU now huh? Well I suppose it is the right place for a monster like you. To think the good times we had the last two years when you weren't around… now even my fond memories in the ANBU is going to be tarnished," he spat out on Naruto's face with the usual glare.

"Thanks for the compliments old man, but I really don't have time for them. So why don't we both make a deal? Since we obviously don't like each other, how about we keep this chat to the minimum? Also since we obviously don't wish to see each other faces again, how about you give me your best available equipments? I will even pay double 'demon tax' rate for the service," spat back Naruto.

"Oh you got some sharp tongue now huh? Well I guess it's a fair trade, besides it's not like I can refuse a direct order from the Hokage and the extra money is always good for an oldie like me. So let's start shall we? I want you out of here as soon as possible. You're bad for business," slammed back Yori.

Within thirty minutes all the necessary components were gathered. Yori was an impressive blacksmith he had armors and weapons of every size and shape, most of which were built by his own hands. The only thing he didn't have were the masks which only Tsunade could hand those out. The only thing he didn't take was the ANBU coats, as he had already bought a plain black sleeveless trench coat with a hood for the job before coming to Konoha. That wouldn't stop the old man from arguing against him.

"That is not sanctioned. All ANBU must look alike it is essential to keep their identity hidden and what is that in your left arm? It looks unique, you know you will have to take it off during mission right?" argued Yori, as he noticed Amenonuhoko (heavenly spear).

"Sorry but the new leader in my division allows a bit of diversity. As for this it is my stringer it bites anyone who doesn't like it and it can even pierce the strongest of armors. It is also sanctioned. I guess the leader hates me and wants me to die faster I guess, oh well can't do anything about that. So let's see, how much all these items add up to with the double tax?" replied Naruto with a grin.

"Ah I see, well then I guess you are in good hands. The amount is at it is written. Although I did agree with your deal, I cannot follow up with the tax part. I am an honest salesman and have been for over 20 years. I am not going to break that now. Besides, you remind me of my former ANBU division leader and if he believed that you were worth to be called a hero, I guess I cannot ignore it so bluntly. It still doesn't mean I like you tough," responded Yori, much to the surprise of Naruto.

"I don't like being pitied old man. Just add the damn tax and spare me of your sympathy," replied Naruto.

"I am not being compassionate it is the way I work. I have never taken bonus and still won't take it today. If you want we can make another deal to cover for that part. How about you make sure, you don't get yourself killed? I wouldn't want the sacrifice of Yondaime-sama to go in vain. Besides, you are probably what we need against these current menaces. This forsaken war has already taken too many of our young ones… Times like this I wish I could go instead of young ones like you, but my damned body is too old for such task. So instead I try to contribute my part by building you guys the best armors and weapons I can. God I knew that snake was trouble… he had an aura that made you feel he was going to create chaos upon us. I have seen too many deaths and I wish to see no more…" mumbled the old Yori.

"Don't worry old man. You just keep building good equipments for our troops. Leave that snake to me. I have a few old scores to settle too… Trust me, when I get my hands on him, he is going to wish he was never born in this world for messing with my precious people," replied Naruto with an icy cold glare, as he quietly took his leave.

"_That boy… he talks… just like him. Yondaime-sama could it be you were right after all?"_ wondered Yori.

* * *

Upon returning home, Naruto set on his next task. Now that Kyuubi was awake, it was a good time for his morning drills, thus after eating breakfast, both left for the waterfalls at Naruto's favorite training location. After 3 hours of drills during which he also cleaned up the place, they moved to his second personal task of the day. This happens to be finding a large enough training ground to fit 50 ANBU and which suited his needs. Basically a place that offered the terrains he had in the waterfalls. After an hour of survey he decided this to be area 51, a secluded training ground which was between the lower banks of the falls and the edge of the forest of death. The place still needed a bit of remodeling which was completed within an hour with the help _Kaido_ (Earth Lump), the one tailed earth fox, whom with his abilities added few mud ponds, water ways and even a rocky field. Naruto was going to use these as obstacles during training time. There were a few more things to add such as target boards and traps, which he left for later to complete.

* * *

Satisfied of his little land demolition, Naruto treated Kyuubi and himself lunch at their favorite restaurant the Ichiraku Ramen. Half an hour later, during which he was caught talking about his explorations with Ayame and riding the new edition of his favorite novel: _Tenseika no Densetsu_ (Tales of the Heavenly Sacred Fire), he was on his way to his appointment with the Hokage, which was scheduled at 2:00 PM. He was still nervous of meeting his new mates but that took a back seat when he spotted Anko heading his way. The reaction was spontaneous that is he turned around and ran like a speeding bullet. Unfortunately Anko had spotted him also and took chase. 

She was looking for him all day. When she had woken up from the spell, she was still drowsy but realized that he had carried her home, as he and Sakura stayed by her side till the spell effects were over, as he didn't know if she had other side-effects to it. At the time she was unable to thank him for the service but she also realized that given she was an avid sleep talker about her sexual life there was a great chance she scarred both her hosts with them. She vaguely recalls seeing their faces all white. His run confirmed her fears and now she was chasing him to apologies for the incident, thus the so call chase began.

As Naruto was running around town and displaying the villagers his great running skills, Sakura who was on break from her hospital duties and had her head stuck in a lovely romance novel was on his path. Both being distracted neither saw the other till they collided into each other.

"Oww… You bastard can't you watch where you are going? Oh it's you Naruto. I should have expected it to be you. Only someone with your attitude would bump into a woman like that. Hey, what the hell are you doing? Put me down," yelled Sakura, as she found herself being picked up like a damsel by Naruto, as he restarted his run.

"Saving you what else," replied the teen, as he ran.

"Saving me from what?" asked a confused Sakura.

"Look behind you will understand," was his reply, which Sakura did.

"Oh my god, it's HER! Run faster Naruto she is catching up! Can't you run any faster?" yelled Sakura, at the sight of Mitarashi Anko.

"Look who is talking… I would if you would accept to be dumped right now," replied Naruto.

"Nah, this is much more comfortable. Besides she is surely faster then me. So it's much that you do all the running, while I do all the warning," replied Sakura with a smile, much to the despair of her partner.

* * *

This chase lasted approximately an hour, during which the couple pranced around the village like newly weds and thus became the new item of the gossipers, who now considered them romantically link, much to the chagrin of Ino and her newly created Uzumaki Naruto fan girls club. After a while they finally lost sight of Anko, but the couple still kept running as a precaution till they were stopped by an angry blonde girl. 

"Halt you two! Naruto, how could you do this to me? I thought you said you didn't like her. I had such great hopes for you. As for you missy, how dare you steal another of Konoha's finest studs? You damn Forehead Girl!" yelled Ino, who stopped the couple dead on track.

"What the hell are you talking about Ino-pig? " yelled the confused Sakura.

"I am talking about you too going out with each other what else. You had Sasuke already and now you're even taking Naruto. This is not fair! We girls have dreams too you know?" exclaimed Ino.

"Erm… there has been a misunderstanding here. We aren't dating, we are running away from some one. Naruto tell her!" replied Sakura, to which Naruto nodded in agreement.

"Ah that is fine then, but still you should be waltzing around the village like that, it breaks us girls' hearts and ruins your value. I even created a fan club in your honor to boost the sales in our flower shop products merchandising you. So don't let my investments down the drain," said Ino.

"Merchandising me?" asked a confused Naruto.

"Yeah, we are selling our new Naruto seduction product line. Like your favorite flower, favorite perfume, favorite flavored lipstick. See it's all going to be published in our magazine this month: Konoha's Gossip. Here is an excerpt, as you can see all the information is taken from a very competent informant. However, we can't merchandize you if you're hanging with Miss Forehead here. It diminishes your celebrity status," explained Ino, while she handed Naruto an excerpt of the upcoming magazine.

"What's so wrong if he walks with me? Besides you should be ashamed of selling a friend to make money. Did you even ask his permission first?" questioned Sakura.

"Who said I am selling him? Since you said the other day you weren't interested in him, I have made him my new love interest and given that I am Konoha's best seductress, I can do this. I am just using his current free status to get some added sales," said Ino with a confident smile.

"Why you vixen. Do you seriously think I am going to let you have him? Naruto did you hear what she just said? Hey say something!" yelled Sakura, as she noticed that he had his head stuck in the excerpt.

"Wow it says my favorite flower is tulip… I didn't know I liked tulips I thought it was white lily. I also didn't know my favorite perfume was daffodil, I thought I liked lilies for their smell, so shouldn't it be lily too? Hmm, how does she know the lipstick flavor I liked was strawberry? I never kissed a girl yet, unless giving CPR to the princess of Snow country, _Koyuki_-san, counted as one. But wait, I used my kage bunshin (shadow clone) to do that so it shouldn't count and she tasted like iris, but I guess I would prefer cherry. It's my favorite fruit," openly thought Naruto while the two girls listen to him.

"_Damn, I wear strawberry lipsticks… wouldn't it be funny if I actually wore his favorite type. Wait what the hell am I saying?"_ realized Sakura, who was about to pull her hair out for thinking like Ino.

"_Damn, I am wearing daffodil perfume. No wonder he hasn't noticed me. Oh well I better note these new information,"_ thought Ino, who began writing the details on her trusty notepad .

"This whole excerpt about me is false. If I didn't know any better, I would say these were Eros-sennin's preferences. After all, he did say he was still in love with the old woman after all these years and that's what she most likely wears. Still the nerves of that pervert trying to sell my preferences to a gossiper like Ino. Even if these are fake I still don't want crazy girls running after me, guess it's time to teach him a lesson. Luckily he didn't say where I live, so it shouldn't affect me much," grinned Naruto, who still forgot that Ino and Sakura was near him.

"Erm, Naruto you do realize that she is taking everything your saying in note right? You've just self-promoted yourself," reminded him Sakura, which caused Naruto's face to go blank.

"Shh! Sakura don't tell him that. Naruto keep on talking, we are nothing but a figment of your imagination. So you live where again?" hissed Ino, who was still taking notes.

"_Oh shit, they were still here, nuh! Think Naruto, think. Must find a way to counter this disaster. Damn where is that fox when I need him,"_ thought Naruto, as he scrambled ideas to solve this self-created crisis.

"So Naruto, how about a deal. You tell me some more gossips about yourself, so I can use them to generate some profit and in return I'll become your girlfriend. Think of all the advantages you can have with me. Like making Sakura super jealous, for ignoring you all these years for Sasuke. Having a protection against bad gossips. Being the envy of all boys. Not to mention having a sweet loving wife who can cook you some of the best desserts in the village," offered Ino.

"Like he would want you, Ino-pig. Naruto it is okay you don't have to panic. I'll protect you from Ino and her crazy fan girls," said Sakura to comfort him.

"Erm thanks but no thanks both of you. By the way Ino, I am sorry to say this but I can't be a merchandise for you. You see I already have a girlfriend and I am very committed to her," lied Naruto, as he figured the only solution he had was to take him self off the bachelor market.

"What that is a lie, you just said before you never kissed a girl in the lips before," said Ino.

"Yeah this most likely is a lie. If not describe her for us and tell us why she isn't here with you?" joined in Sakura.

"Erm, well she has long dark hair, blue eyes, pale skin, about my size and lives in Kirigakure and the reason she isn't here is because she is a kunochi over there," said Naruto out of his head.

"That's not sufficient information Mister. Tell us her name and sizes," demanded Ino.

"_Damn it, now I got to think of a name for her. I know!" _thought Naruto.

"Her name is Kasumi (remember Kasumi Mist, so he just called her that since he said she was from Mist) and her sizes well that is disclosed information," said Naruto.

"A boyfriend who doesn't know the size of his woman, is impossible in this day and age mister. It's the first thing that comes into their mind. Remember what Anko-san said yesterday about how men ran after her for her sizes," reminded him nonchalantly Sakura.

"Speaking of which what did I say yesterday that would make you guys run away from me at first sight?" asked Anko who from appeared behind them and rested her arms on Naruto and Sakura.

But before she could turn her head towards Naruto, he had already disappeared leaving only a faint yellow aura around his last position. This left only Sakura who now had some explaining to do.

"Erm, Anko-san… ah you said nothing really. We are just trying to play hide and seek with you," said Sakura trying to cover up her lie with a fake laugh.

"Hey Sakura! Have you seen Naruto? Hokage-sama is getting impatient, she said something about he had an appointment with her 30 minutes ago," said Kakashi who appeared near them.

"… Oh no! You're here too? Ah the horrible images in my head. Get away you bunch of nasty perverted sodomizing teachers! Naruto you bastard how could you leave me like this," screamed Sakura who ran straight for the Hospital to lock herself in the staff room, while leaving a confused Kakashi and Ino.

"Don't ask it's a long story… I guess I really did put bad thoughts in their mind. During my sleep-talk," said Anko.

It didn't take long for Kakashi to understand what Sakura meant after hearing an Anko turned red in embarrassment. He just shook his head and wondered how he was going to make up for this incident. Meanwhile Ino was still confused what the story was between Naruto, Sakura, Anko and Kakashi, but they were sure giving her plenty of materials for her magazine. Satisfied of all the info she collected from this meeting, she silently exited the scene and head back to her job at the flower shop. She wondered if Naruto indeed have a girlfriend. She couldn't blame him if he did, he was good looking after all, but she was going to stick on his back till she had definitive proof that he wasn't lying to her. Besides, if this 'Kasumi' did exist, she was still in another village, so technically she could still use Naruto to sell new merchandizes to his growing fan girls. He was simply too lucrative to not bank on.

* * *

As for Naruto, he was finally on his way to meet Tsunade. He was somewhat thankful Anko presented herself, it allowed him a quick exit with shunshin (body flicker) from some more lies that may comeback and hunt him later on, as he just realized the description he gave of this 'girlfriend' of his just happened to be of the same one in his dreams. He felt sorry that he left Sakura behind but she was a casualty of the war. Besides its not like Anko is going to kill her or anything, but he probably will have to face one of her tantrums in the near future. For the moment he had another woman to worry about, so quickly headed for the administrative office. Kyuubi was waiting for him at the door. Apparently the fox didn't feel like playing the chase gave around the village, so he stationed himself the place he knew Naruto would present himself once he finished running around. 

Both entered the office without making any sound to not attract any more attention, but their plan was ruined when they met a panicking Shizune, who grabbed Naruto and rushed towards the office of her boss. Kyuubi followed pursuit and nearly missed entering the room as the door quickly closed behind them.

"There you are! Where have you been? I knew having Kakashi as sensei would give you bad habits. Why does all the top shinobis of this nation have to be either lazy or unpunctual. I hope this is only a one time phenomena and why is your dog in here?" yelled the fired up Hokage at Naruto, as soon as he crossed the door.

"_Who's she calling a dog? Me? Why you overgrown busty hag, I'll teach you who's the dog!"_ hissed the fox, as he was about to pounce on her only to be stopped by Naruto.

"Calm down boy, she didn't mean it. Erm, you shouldn't insult Youkou like that. He doesn't like to be called that it's an insult to their pride. I am sorry for being late, I was going to be here way earlier but along the way I ran into a trouble named Mitarashi Anko. So I had to zigzag my way here to avoid her," replied Naruto.

Tsunade didn't know fox had a pride but she still didn't care much of it, she had bigger fishes to fry. She asked the teen what was the reason for his problem with Anko, but Naruto was in no mood to talk about it. So he dismissed it quickly by telling her that it was about her personal relationships she blurted out yesterday while sleep-talking and that it wasn't a big deal as long as both he and Sakura didn't see her for a week. Tsunade understood quickly that it probably had something to do with Anko's rough style of loving and felt sorry that her kids had to hear about it. Hopefully, they will forget it soon enough and maybe this will get them close enough to actually become a couple. After all she felt that would be the best solution for both, in order to put the Sasuke ordeal behind them and it was her favorite pairing for her 'son' note Tsunade considers Naruto like a son, but Jiraiya's report indicated that it may take a miracle for him to forget about attempting to rescue that Uchiha.

The Hokage got lost in her thoughts till Naruto brought her back to earth, as he noticed three ANBU figures sitting on the sofa. So she presented them to him.

"This is _Yamazaki Aya_, _Matsura Takeshi_ and _Akemichi Shuko_. All three are members of ANBU team 11, part of the Alpha division. As you know you will be in command of Team 11 to 20, all of which are under the same division. They will be helping you getting used to your division. They will also escort you in that mission in Wave you are thinking about. Jiraiya told me it was a pretty good lead to trace and finally infiltrate Orochimaru's defenses. So it will be your first mission once the division is ready for action in two weeks," informed Tsunade, as they removed their mask to introduce themselves.

"_Guess that old pervert really can't keep any secret from Tsunade, once she starts swinging her boobs, can he?"_ reflected Kyuubi.

"Erm, are you certain these people are safe enough to release such information on air like that old woman? Especially these two, they sure don't look comfortable having me around. By the way you wouldn't have seen my dear sensei during the day have you? I got two presents I wanted to offer him," asked Naruto, while pointing towards Aya and Takeshi.

"We are perfectly legit for the job and unlike you we aren't inexperienced on the field. It's a shame she is placing a novice like you as the leader of one of the most honored ANBU divisions," replied Aya venomously.

"Have we met somewhere? I don't know why but your voice sounds familiar for some reason. Also, if I am so inexperienced then how come I am the one who got the lead while you guys are still clueless about it? Oups, did I just shut you up? Next time, don't open it unless you have something constructive to add; backlashes are painful. By the way shouldn't you be at least four members? Who am I missing? I thought ANBU teams always consisted of five members," replied Naruto with a grin.

"Calm down you two. I am surprised you recalled of her Naruto. She was the ANBU you met two years ago, when I had sent her to watch over Sakura. As for your last question, this is the team that contained the former division leader and well you know the rest," answered the Hokage.

"Ah, no wonder I remember you! You're that annoying ANBU girl that delayed my training progress by a week, because I had to keep a constant eye on you to avoid mishaps. Did you improve your stealth ability like I told you too? Man, you really like complicating my life don't you old woman. First you give me a division that is low in moral due to the loss of their former leader and now this annoying lady is in it too," exclaimed Naruto.

"Glad to see we share the same opinion. I also asked Tsunade-sama the same thing. Why is a monster like you in charge of our division," backed a pissed Takeshi.

"Ah you too? Good. See old lady? They also think I am unfit for this position. So how about you just give me what I want, a sweet little novice team and let someone else take charge of these expert shinobis," contested Naruto, as he once more tried to oppose Tsunade's decision about his position.

His comment took all three members off guard, especially Takeshi and Aya who were expecting him to defend his nomination.

"Naruto resistance is futile. I won't go back on my words. I have already told you yesterday, why you are given this title so stop trying to escape it. I also recall solving this problem this problem with the rest of you. Don't make me repeat myself you won't like it, when I do. Now on to business, since there is two members missing, usually it is the job of the division leader to replace them with recruits from the reserve by nice you're new at it and already in a unfamiliar territory I am transferring Neji and Shino into the division they will be..." ordered a serious Tsunade.

"Erm, since it is my choice, I will take Lee from the reserve instead of Shino. You can keep the creepy bug man," interrupted Naruto.

"What? What kind of a leader would select a reserve over a veteran member. I suggest you reconsider from this novice decision, _Captain Tsuba_ would never make such mistakes," voiced Aya.

"Damn sis, do you always have to contest everything I say. The guy is annoying and stoic. He can't even take a joke. Trust me, we'll be better without him. As for your last comment, note that I am not your former leader. He is dead let him rest in peace. I run things differently. Got that sis?" replied Naruto in a nonchalant voice.

"Why you… Who gave you the permission to call you me your sister and how dare you insult Captain Tsuba!" yelled an angry Aya who had to be held by Shuko to prevent her from jumping on Naruto.

"Calm down you too. I don't have all day to waste on you, so go have your quarrels elsewhere. Naruto your request is granted," yelled Tsunade.

"Forgive us Hokage-sama… Aya-san gets a bit too emotional when the subject comes to Captain Tsuba," apologized quietly Shuko.

"Whatever, that is enough for Team 11, please leave us and wait for your leader in the meeting room. Naruto sit down, we got some important matters to discuss. Shizune please let in our next guest," ordered Tsunade.

As Team 11 departed, the Hokage handed Naruto the files of the members under his charge. It was a big pack, enough to give Naruto a headache as he had to review them by tomorrow to know his troops better. A minute later another man entered the room and bowed to the Hokage. He was in his full ANBU attire and was ordered to sit next to him.

"Meet _Kojiro_ (Yamato of Part 2). He is the leader of ANBU Beta division and in charge of internal affairs. He will familiarize with the ANBU administrative section. Oh before I forget here is your mask. It's the fox just the way you like it," announced Tsunade, as she handed the fox mask to Naruto.

"It is an honor to finally meet you Uzumaki Naruto. Or should I say Naruto-kun. I have heard great things about you," said Kojiro as he removed his mask.

"The honor is on me Kojiro-san. Please don't believe on all the compliments she gives me, she tends to exaggerate my abilities a bit too much. Give me a second, I will quickly change into the uniform as well. Then we can get this tour going," said Naruto who changed in a blink of an eye.

"How nice, you're both friends already… Now get out of my office! Wait Naruto, you want to revert back to your usual uniform or else some may recognize you in your ANBU attire given that you entered without it," reminded Tsunade.

"Thanks mom, I forgot I was still a kid that needed to be told what to do," replied Naruto sarcastically, as he summoned a kage bunshin (shadow clone).

He then had it transformed to his normal outfit via henge (transformation) and then sent Kyuubi along to exit the establishment giving everyone the impression that he had exited the building, while he and Kojiro then headed to their office a short while later, dressed in their ANBU uniforms.

"I guess Jiraiya was right when he said he had gotten a lot smarter, but he is a pawn in my hand though. I can't wait to see his facial expression when he realizes how many responsibilities I have put on his shoulders," smirks a mischievous Tsunade, who went back to her usual job that is signing more papers.

* * *

Unfortunately for her, it didn't take long for Naruto to reappear in front of her fuming like a volcano. Apparently, Kojiro spoiled the fun by revealing to him that the files that he had on his hands were of all ANBU members and not only those of the Alpha division. This meant that he is the overall leader of all ANBU, a little fact Tsunade didn't mention to him. Thanks to his assistance Kojiro got to experience of why Naruto is nicknamed _Konoha no Kokuei Senkou_, as he found himself grabbed by the boy and within a second in front of Tsunade. 

"You really like to go overboard in favors don't you old woman? In charge of a whole ANBU division is one thing, but the whole ANBU? What the hell were you thinking to make such a dumb decision.? You want a 15 year old who wasn't even in the group to start leading 250 members, most of whom probably have three times the field experience he has and not to mention almost all older then him," barked the angry Naruto.

"Calm down, you're getting worried for nothing. This is just a part time job. In fact it's a new one. I just want to act like a messenger between me and the rest of the ANBU staff, so that I don't have to see each of them on at a time. You're not responsible for the members under the other divisions apart your own," calmly explained Tsunade.

"Oh really? If that is so then how come you're passing me all their files along?" asked the furious and inquisitive Naruto.

"Well as I recalled one of the responsibilities you have was to up the security and sniffing out traitors is part of that," responded Tsunade with a smile, as she felt she was getting her back slammed to the wall.

"I thought sniffing out traitors was Kojiro-san's job. He is the head of internal securities isn't he? Not to mention your response would have been much better if you hadn't added this paper? Do you wish me to read all the responsibilities you put me in command of Madame the Hokage? Looks like the cat has finally caught your tongue. Who did you think I was, Jiraiya? I don't do jobs for future dates like him," asked Naruto who was laying the hits on her.

"Well I was hoping you would at least as compliant as him, but again your just in charge of reporting most of them. It's not like you can't do them or anything," said quietly Tsunade.

"Oh of course I can. I mean building a defense network for Konoha, forming strategies for war, improving the security, collecting information from foreign sources and forming a new training guide for the ANBU are all easy jobs to do at the same time. What the hell do I look like a freaking machine? You know very well that there are far more capable people for this job of yours, like Kojiro here. He has the experience and maturity for the job. Actually, wait there isn't any, no body would be capable of doing all these tasks simultaneously, unless they become a desk junky like you," shot back Naruto in a sarcastic tone.

"Actually Naruto-kun, you can. Hokage-sama had asked me for this job before you and she even asked a few others including Kakashi-sempai and Jiraiya-sama, but we all rejected the offer. Me personally it was because I am already seeing my field hours decreased with this internal investigation…" tried to explain Kojiro.

"So you decided to shove it in my face is it? You all bailed out and made me the escape goat, just typical of you," interrupted Naruto.

"Erm don't take it the wrong way, but in reality you are a machine compared to all of us. You have an amazing stamina that none of us can compare too…" said Kojiro hesitantly.

"What he means is that unlike us, you have the chakra to multi-task without depleting yourself and thus still remain on the field while performing them on your off-hours. You can hold your kage bunshin longer then any of us and you already know how to coordinate them to your advantages," added Tsunade, which made Naruto laugh.

"You guys are really too much. The way you talk it is as if, I can leave a clone behind while going on a mission. A feat that is impossible or conceivable for even someone like me. I don't know what that pervert told you, but you are really expecting way too much out of me," laughed Naruto.

"That's not what I am asking you to do. Naruto, your job is simply to monitor these responsibilities and report their progress to me. Sure you will have some part to play in each of them but you'll have all the necessary staff under you to do the labor. You're kind of like the project manager. Another reason we put you in this position is because you're the most mobile shinobi in Konoha. You can complete your mission the quickest as you know how to use the hiraishin (thunder god), unlike the rest of us you virtually have no transition time. Okay maybe on your way there but certainly not during the return trip. Trust me, I wouldn't tax you if I didn't know you couldn't do it. It's like this I am Tokugawa Ieyasu and you're my Hattori Hanzo," clarified the Hokage with a joke in the end.

"Hmm, so I get to name a council of my own then. One that will support me in completing these tasks?" asked Naruto.

"Erm, council wouldn't be the best word for it, you wouldn't want one with the one I have to live with already. More like you get to choose people who will work under you for these specific demands," said Tsunade recalling how she wants to kill Danzou and have the two elders as her feet massager for a year.

"Sorry, but I have no intention of having your useless oldies in it. In fact it will be one whose existence will only be known by those who are in it. Their job will be to act as the project managers while I take over the director's position as your informant. That way I won't have run around thirty different places and it keeps my identity even more secret, as no one, apart these members will know who really is in change. Think of it as an additional level of for your corporate hierarchy system. Deal?" asked the teen.

"Well I guess, if you can convince these selected members to join you," mumbled Tsunade.

"So as Hattori Hanzo, I command that the following member should be added for this council. Kojiro-san here will be second in command of all ANBU. Basically, the two of us will share the job as leadership of ANBU. He will take care of the internal affairs, I will take care of the external affairs. Don't worry Kojiro-san I'll do most of the paper works, you'll be just replacing me when I am in mission. Then there is that bastard of a teacher of mine Jiraiya who will be in charge of external information network. Basically, all info that isn't collected by the ANBU itself. We will also create a defense force, which will be part of ANBU but only act as our defensive coordinators and set up defenses. This task will be lead by Hatake Kakashi. That's right boys, if I am going to throw myself at the lava pit I am taking you with me," said Naruto with an evil grin.

"I guess that is an acceptable solution, but are you use you can get both Jiraiya-sama and Kakashi-sempai to agree for these jobs? But wait, wouldn't that leave a spot open? Unless you wish to take over the strategist section as well," asked Kojiro.

"Actually the strategist section will be under Kakashi-san. I know a 'deer' just perfect for the job. The one that we will be lacking is an emergency relief system that will store emergency supplies as well as take care of casualties. A job that should be headed by a medic and since the Hokage is one and she already takes care of such things not to mention it isn't as suspicious for our foes to feel troubled as it is a common thing to do, she should take care of it herself. As for how to get them to join us, don't worry they owe me plenty of favors already and I am very persuasive," said Naruto with a glitter in his eyes.

"Hmm, okay your plan is convincing enough so I will accept it. I will approve it as soon as all the members have agreed to it. I am very impressed with you Naruto. You may not be my son, but you sure do share some of my qualities. I am guessing your going to use the guilt sentiment to force them to accept like I did it to you. You sure learn fast. Heh that Danzou won't know what is really coming for him. I will show him who's the real boss here," said the mischievous Hokage with evil intentions that even scared Naruto off.

With their ideas approved, both men quickly exited the office. Their Hokage's intentions about Danzou and Orochimaru were simply too creepy for both of them. In fact, to Naruto it paled compared to what Anko may come up in her pleasure games. Danzou would most likely get a worst fate then being sodomized by leather strapped Tsunade. Kojiro agreed with him, he even added that now he understood why Kakashi told him that both of them worked well together and gave the impression of a mother and her son. He knew how to turn her ideas even more creepier then she could think. Naruto of course corrected him saying that she was creepier even before she met him.

Then he proceeded to give him his first even command of his new position. That is that all ANBU will now refer themselves by codenames selected by their division leaders whenever they are in uniforms. Thus from now on Naruto would be known as _'Shadow Fox'_, while Kojiro will be _'Ancient Wood'_. Then after their tour, Naruto bid Kojiro good bye and proceeded to the meeting room for ANBU division Alpha, where Aya, Takeshi and Shuko were waiting for him.

* * *

The three members hadn't talked much since their encounter with their new leader, each were pretty much stuck in their own worlds. Aya in her reflection about Captain Tsuba, the family she lost and the monster she must endure. Takeshi, 18, also reflected about his lost family. He had also lost them at the hands of the Kyuubi. He had an elder brother who had survived the massacre but died in the Sand-Sound invasion nearly three years ago. So he had a very vengeful personality. Shuko on the other hand was the peace-lover of the team. He was also the oldest, at the age of 26. He was much more worried about food then anything, he didn't know how to reflect on their new leader. He knew his connection to Kyuubi, but he was one of those who were followers of not dueling on the past. Besides, it wasn't like it was exactly Naruto who killed all those people, he was a baby back then. 

When Naruto first entered the room, all three members took him as an intruder that is till he had removed his mask. He then sat down and flipped through their files, as the group remained silent waiting for his word. After thirty minutes of overview of the whole division, Naruto finally began to talk.

"Alright, I will get direct to the point. You guys don't like me and I don't like you either but since we will be spending time together for quite some time, I expect full cooperation when it matters. First thing first, like I said earlier I proceed differently from the late-captain Tsuba. I have my own personality and you guys will just have to bear with it. Will I be hard? Maybe. Friendly and funny? Perhaps, but that is all in due time. The one thing that will always remain is the strict rules I will impose, that you will engrave in your souls and that you will follow without hesitation," explained Naruto, as he showed them a piece of paper he had just written.

The paper contained the following sets of laws:  
- All members will refer themselves by their codename given by the division leader during the time their in uniform.  
- No member can reveal their identity to anyone other then their group and their division leader, not even their own families.  
- All members are to fight for the glory of their village and not for their own glory.  
- All teams are expected to work as a team and not as individuals.  
- Egoism, cockiness and intolerance will not be tolerated.  
- All members are treated equal, favoritism isn't allowed.  
- Any types of betrayals, be it within the team or village will not be tolerated.  
- All members must work out during their off-times, no matter how big their lives outside of the corp. happens to be.  
- Failure to obey these rules, could lead to suspension from the group and in most cases: death.

"Now that you have read these you are bound to live by them affected immediately. As for your codenames. Sis from now on you will be '_Miss Bunny_'. Takeshi, you are '_Black Hawk'_. Shuko you are going to be '_Big Bear_'. As for me, I am Shadow Fox," revealed Naruto.

"Pardon Uzumaki-sama but, may-we enquire the reason for these new codenames?" asked nicely Shuko.

"Also according to your laws there is no favoritism here. Isn't calling me 'sister' considered such an act? Not to mention that I already forbade you from calling me that," asked an angry Aya.

"The first reason for these codenames is precisely to not be called 'Uzumaki-sama'. You are much to older then me to call me that. The main reason is to improve our security and to keep identities from being accidentally revealed. As you may have heard it or not, but one of the reasons we lost a few members was due to such incidents. It also prevents us possible enemy infiltration and smoothens our line of communication. As for your case sis. Normally, it would be considered favoritism, but since I am using it to tease you, it's not," replied Naruto with a smile.

"Most of these laws are already in our honor codes, so why bother to repeat them. Isn't that a waste of time? Also, what are you going to train us these two weeks? Last I checked all of us were already qualified for our jobs," asked Takeshi, as he looked at the piece of paper once more.

"Well they are, but some tend to forget. I am here to enforce them. Most of these laws are also there to remind each that there are consequences for each action. Mainly, if you betray the village or your comrades, you will be wishing you were never born here. I will personally guarantee that one. As for the training you will see it when the time is right. I'll just say it is based on how to fight against new threats. So although you may have been qualified for the title you are certainly not ready for these new ones, or else we would have such a high rate of losses. So expect me to be a major pain in the ass for the next two weeks. Note I value effort more then the result, so if you show me you have given your all, I won't complain," replied the teen.

"Your laws have one flaw however. Most of these can be broken and you wouldn't know about it. There is an element of brotherhood in the squad. We don't tell on each other, so your attempt is futile," mocked Takeshi.

"Who said anything about telling on each other or disrupting the brotherhood? There is a difference between loyalty and idiocy. These rules are here to prevent the latter one. As for spotting it, if such rules are broken it will show up in the actions sooner or later. You can say that if such rules were enforced in the first place then you guys wouldn't have lost your captain and your fifth member. They would have been still alive," commented Naruto.

"Are you saying we made some mistake that cost us the mission? That our captain wasn't good enough to prevent it? You don't know what happened so don't you dare to show your filthy fingers at them. We were betrayed and ambushed, the captain gave his life to save us!" shouted Aya who flipped upon hearing Naruto's comment, while Shuko held her back.

"You're on the defensive again. I never said you guys made any mistakes. I said if these rules were in place then it would have been prevented. Sure the villagers gave you up to protect them selves, but that is expected. They are trying to save their people against Orochimaru's aggression that is why they agreed to help us in the first place. That is their first priority: the safety of their villagers," replied Naruto.

"They didn't have to tell about us. If they feared suspicion they could have told us before and we wouldn't have gone there. They purposely set us up," added Takeshi.

"They didn't set you up. You guys were already on your way, when Orochimaru got suspicious of the clan and abducted your informant's two children as hostages. Then used their freedom to cough up about you guys. There was simply no way to prevent it. The man was intelligent and brave though, he knew someone like Orochimaru wouldn't let thing go unpunished. So he took the whole blame on himself to protect the rest of the clan from being slaughtered like him. But that wasn't the reason why you guys failed, was it? It had to do with your fifth member's cockiness. You guys should have withdrawn after the initial ambush, during which he took out one of the 'cursed warriors' with the team's aid. But then he felt he could take on a second one too, but that one's specialty was totally different from the last and got into trouble. Thus you guys attempted to rescue him, but it was too late and he got killed. Then you guys found yourselves surrounded when another of these monsters joined in. So in order to save the rest of you, Captain Tsuba tried to take on both of them, allowing you to escape. He was a jounin and indeed a brave man, but even he can't seriously stop two of these going kamikaze on him just to kill him at all cost. Especially, when it involves self-imploding themselves after having cornered him," said Naruto quietly, as tears ran down Aya's eyes as she relieved the mission.

"How do you know all this. We were the last team to be in the Rice country after that incident. So how did you know of the details about why we got backstabbed?" asked Takeshi.

"Ancient Wood of the Beta division told me about what happened and it was pretty easy to figure out after reviewing your records. As for the informants case, let's just say I have better sources then you guys and no you weren't the last to infiltrate Rice from Konoha. You guys should forget about the event that guilt won't help you progress. Besides it wasn't your fault, like I said you weren't ready to face such eventualities. These henchmen of Orochimaru fight dirty, they are inhumane and suicidal. All they know is to kill, even if it means blowing themselves up. It's a new kind of war now, a war that has lost all its humanity," replied Naruto.

"You said that our informant gave us up for his children. What happened to them? I hope they are safe, they were quiet nice to us," asked Shuko.

"They were most likely executed along their fathers. Orochimaru isn't the type to be merciful and the village probably didn't intervene to avoid the same fate," suggested Takeshi.

"That would have been a much better fate. The daughter was raped beyond recognition. She suffered such a traumatic experience that she took her own life. The wife also suffered the same fate. The boy died while being a live dissection experiment for Orochimaru. Before the man was decapitated, they made him watch some of these horrors. Then they took his head and the remains of his two children and wife and put them in display on the village square as a constant reminder of the punishment that awaited for them if they attempted to betray the snake," responded Naruto, which made all three members nauseated.

"Monsters… they are nothing but a bunch of monsters. What has our world become? These were children for god sake," cried Shuko.

"There is no age in war, my friend. Anyway, sorry to upset your stomachs. I just told you this so you guys finally move on from this incident. The game of guilt, hate and blame won't bring back your friends and that family. Take their sacrifices as a motivation to improve yourselves. We'll be better prepared next time. By this time in two weeks you guys will know enough on how to avoid such situations. I guess that is it for today. Training starts tomorrow at 7:00 AM, in field 51. I'll sent messages to everyone with details, later on. You may all leave now," ordered Naruto.

Each member took their leave one by one. Aya was the last, but before she went Naruto stopped her.

"By the way sis, what was your relationship with Captain Tsuba?" he asked.

"What do you mean? And stop calling me your sister!" yelled Aya.

"I mean were you lovers of some sort. You seem pretty fond of him," he elaborated.

"That is none of your business. My personal life is mine alone to share and you're certainly not someone I will ever share it with," replied Aya.

"Sorry to anger you again. Just needed to know, but its okay if don't want to say anything. I guess he was a very precious person for you, so I will tell you a thing I didn't tell the others. I apologize for not being there. Two days after he died, I had infiltrated Rice country on my own in a hunch to fulfill a promise I made to a certain teammate. But the hunch turned out to be a dud. It's from there that I learned the fate of the villager and about your mission. I found their remains and buried them at the border of Fire and Rice, in the Valley of the End. If you want I can give you the exact location. Again sorry if I offended you in some way and sorry for not being there," said Naruto, as he showed her the exit.

"Thanks…" said Aya as she left quietly.

His words had struck her profoundly. He was really a confusing character to her. One second, he looked like he was intentionally ticking her off while on the other he was being nice to her. It was as if he had a dual personality or something. She really didn't know how to respond to him. He was giving her a headache just with his personality and she had yet to endure his physical pain he was probably going to unleash on them tomorrow. She knows he is going to be a major pain in it. She had seen him train two years ago and those were some pretty harsh labors he was imposing on himself, back then. God knows what he had in mind this time.

* * *

That afternoon each member received a black envelope giving details about the training. It still didn't say exactly what the exercises would be, but it was expected to be pretty physical. They also received a copy of the new enforced laws and along with it a codename for themselves. 

Naruto's night was far from over though. He spent the whole night reviewing the profiles to find ideas on how to improve the squad over all. In the end he came to a few conclusions. One, the best division was Beta, Alpha and Gamma was average, while Delta and Epsilon were reserves units with no experience or any proper training. In other words, only three of the five divisions were actually active. He also attributed the loss of lives to lack of versatility in each fighters as well as overall lack of physical improvements. Some of them hardly trained or improved ever since they were active members. Most were dependent to their bloodlines, family jutsus or their own set of jutsus. Basically they were all pretty much one dimensional, also known as 'one trick pony'. If you are immune to their style, they were pretty much screwed. Sure being in ANBU most were also weapon masters, but just kenjutsu won't help you against one of Orochimaru's monstrosities. His solution was simple, he was going to make them more versatile and for that he needed to become 'Major Pain'. This is because most of them were stubborn about trying anything outside their field and it wasn't really their fault. They were taught from a young age that their family jutsus is what made them best. A philosophy that he needed to break because this was partially true. Sure your bloodline may bring out the best of you, but you also needed to learn to cope without it and most cases they didn't.

* * *

The first training day was pretty much a revelation for the 49 members present at the training. Only Neji was missing as he still had not returned from his mission. Everyone was surprised to find area 51 transformed, but it was still incomplete. Some where nervous what this new leader had in mind and Aya was amongst then, she was certain by now he was going to have them follow one of those crazy exercises he imposed on himself. Some more anxious, but none more then Lee who was ecstatic. Unlike most of his older peers he loved training, the harder the better and this was his first day as an active member. Kyuubi had opted to stay away from these trainings, as he used the free time to explore the forests surrounding Konoha. He did this because he knew he would get bored watching the training session. 

Naruto started the day by answering all questions concerning the new laws explaining the reason he imposed them. This part he did it while being very friendly and gullible, so much that it gave them the impression that he was going to be a soft leader. Of course that changed by the time the first exercise was complete. He laid his foot down hard and made them regret all their years of negligence from the get go by ordering them to run around the edge of the area for 20 KM and within an hour. Now most of them weren't ready for such tasks, but he was very persuasive. Example when Shuko. The slowest member, was about to give up, Naruto gave him extra encouragements by sticking a juicy stake on his ass and had the dogs of two of the Inuzuka members of the division chase after it. The poor Akemichi learned from that day on to never say 'he couldn't do it' anymore.

The second training was actually physical labor work where Naruto used the teams to complete the terrain. It may have sounded easy at first, but after an hour of reforming the land and building wooden obstacles, those sore muscles were starting to be pretty painful. Especially after running like a mad dog the hour before.

The third exercise was of course Naruto's famous chakra and sense training while catching fishes. Now some found it a bit too excessive and protested against it. This was mainly the case of '_Coyote Ugly_', an Inuzuka who didn't like wetting himself. He was known as the loudest member of the division and was also the most arrogant, coincidently he was also Inuzuka Kiba's older cousin. The other member of the clan '_Daisy Wolf_" was a much quieter female, who happened to be Kiba's sister. She unlike her cousin was obedient and tried to shut him up before he ran his mouth to much and have the rest of the group suffer for it. Unfortunately, this time she failed as Coyote Ugly claimed that he could teach the group some real training instead of forced labor.

Naruto took this opportunity to show his mischievous side. Seeing how arrogant the Inuzuka was he made him an offer he could not resist. He challenged him on a spar with a certain rules: he had only five attempts and should he fail, he will be humiliated and have to live with it for the rest of day. Coyote Ugly accepted, as he never backed away from a challenge and being one of the best hunters of Konoha, he simply couldn't conceive defeat. He figured his speed and advanced sense of smell would gain him the victory, but he soon learned that against his leader they were useless. Naruto simply avoided his attacks by stepping aside and the match looked more like a matador playing Toro against a bull then an actual shinobi fight. Just like he promised after the fifth attempt Naruto gave him the ultimate humiliation that an Inuzuka can imagine: getting an invisible wedgy. Invisible because it appeared that Naruto didn't even move an inch during the action, which meant either he was so fast that none of them could see him or he just pulled a rabbit out of his hat. Either way, it definitely killed Coyote Ugly's reputation as the best tracker in the division, since how could he keep such a title if he couldn't even sense how he got the wedgy. The reality was of course that while everyone had their eyes on him, Naruto had simply used one of his katsu eizou (split-image silhouette) to go behind the Inuzuka and pull out his underwear from underneath him.

He wasn't done yet though, he then challenged the rest of the protestors to the same fate, claiming that it wouldn't be fair if only the loudest one got punished and one of his laws stated that all will be treated equally. So if Coyote Ugly, a protestor, got his chance to take a shot at him and then get a wedgy after losing then the five other protestors, which included two females would have to go through the same process. Of course, it was at that point that Aya reminded him of a potential flaw in his proclamation.

"Wait a minute! Does this mean you will be giving wedgies to females too? Isn't that considered harassment?" asked Aya.

Thus the dilemma, how does plan to keep equality for all when genders have different views on certain punishments. After a short reflection on the process, he decided that Aya was in deed right so to correct the problem she would be the one giving the wedgies to the female gender.

"What? Hell no! That still doesn't make it right and I refuse to do it!" yelled Aya.

"Well Miss Bunny you will have to do it. I know it sounds a bit harsh, but I will tell you what if any of the men dare to comment on their humiliation wrongly in any form, they will suffer a punishment even greater then that. They will be forced to shave their hairs off of their head. Besides, it's not like you all will fail to hit me right?" replied Naruto.

"Hmm sir, wouldn't that mean if the situation was reversed the woman would also have to suffer the same punishment? I think we better not go into that type of punishment. Instead how about redoing the exercises twice. That way not only they get punished but it helps them physically," suggested Shuko.

"Big Bear, you're a genius. Great plan, anyone else against it? If not let's start this we got plenty of workouts left to do after this," announced Naruto.

Everyone pretty much agreed on it, even the females. After all they wanted to be treated equal and for that such sacrifices were certainly needed. The only one who didn't was Aya, who still didn't wish to be a wedgy giver, but she also agreed under pressure. Of course when all was said and done the remaining five protestors also failed to hit Naruto and were forced to face the same faith as Coyote Ugly, who himself found under the additional punishment after commenting how one of the punished girl's pink panties suited her well. It wouldn't be the last time he was in the penalty box during the training sessions. After the punishment session each team returned to their current exercise and painfully tried to catch a fish just like their leader was showed them. Note this wasn't painful due to the procedures but rather from the toll that the previous exercises were taking on their stamina. Most of them were excellent in chakra manipulation and were darn good at sensing but stamina was another factor.

After the exercise Naruto allowed everyone an hour of break during which they could eat while he explained why they were doing such exercises and what was ahead. The first one was of course for warming up and building stamina, the second was simply the event of the day and the third was again to improve their senses and stamina. Then he proceeded in the most interesting part of the schedule that is acquisition of new jutsus training, but before that he gave them his lecture on diversification.

"I am sure many of you have been wondering how did the six members who spared with me failed to hit me. So I was wondering do any of you have a suggestion on why they failed?" asked the leader.

"That is easy, you being the leader had access to our files so you already knew what we would be doing, while we didn't have a clue on you and still don't apart the fact that you are darn fast," said Takeshi.

"Yes that is true, but that isn't the reason. Even if I read your files I still shouldn't be able to know exactly what you were going to do, especially since I didn't plan ahead on who I would be sparing against. It can't be luck either since one must assume that if I got lucky 30 times then one of them should have gotten lucky at least once. Still no clue? It's simple really all the members lacked versatility," answered Naruto.

"Wait, how did they lack versatility? Most of them used more then one jutsu against you," questioned Shuko.

"Versatility doesn't mean number of jutsus. Sure each of you have mastered around 20 jutsus, but the problem is most of them are of the same line, be it bloodline, family, elemental affinity or weapon related. This doesn't really make you much versatile since almost all your jutsus look alike or have the same set of weaknesses, thus they are pretty easy to predict. All I had to remember is what your weaknesses were and then it was easy to beat you. Basically, your current weakness is your overdependence on your specialties. This has been one of the main reasons for loss of life against these new enemies," explained Naruto.

"How so? I don't want to brag or anything but I have yet to have any trouble facing these cursed warriors. Sure they were overpowered but they aren't that hard to kill," said Coyote Ugly.

"Well in most cases what you say holds true. However, each of them are different and some of them even gain new abilities after transforming. Not to mention is that your advantages are also your disadvantages if your facing someone who's abilities nullifies yours. In which case your bloodline or family jutsus become obsolete. Of course one can say that you may never face such an opponent with luck, but that is always a possibility and for that reason you must back a backup in case your hat tricks become obsolete. Thus what you guys must do is acquire new jutsus that are outside of your box of tricks, which will act as a back up in case of such eventualities," explained Naruto.

"So in other words, you want us to learn jutsus people wouldn't expect us to learn? But wouldn't that be much more difficult to learn?" asked Aya.

"Yes, but the rewards is worth it. Versatility helps you two ways, first it allows you to have a back up in case your trademarks become ineffective and secondly it also allows you to become a much more efficient fighter. This is because then one cannot judge you only by your family, but has to now work harder because your actions are less predictable. It also allows you to take your target out faster. In most cases, you will be facing opponents who may make your specialty partially ineffective against them. At these times if you're one-dimensional, you have no choice but to use you jutsus over and over till either you get a lucky hit or till you have slowly killed them. This makes you lose chakra not to mention leaves you open for injuries. I am sure you all have heard of the first encounter of Konoha against this cursed warriors," said Naruto while pointing towards them a picture of a transformed Sakon.

"Yes, the failed Uchiha Rescue attempt. It was well documented too, but we always thought it was because these warriors were too strong for the four genin and lone chuunin that faced them. In fact, the analysis stated that had there been no reinforcements from an additional genin and three chuunins from Suna they would have surely died. This is not to say that it wasn't already amazing that these kids made that far," recalled Takeshi.

"Actually that is a false assumption Black Hawk. From what I had read, the team had every chance of succeeding. They were no ordinary genin, in fact two of the genins were even considered high-chuunin in terms of power. While the chuunin in charge is said to be very intelligent. The reason they couldn't finish them off themselves was because they were caught off guard by the transformations of these warrior and the addition of another cursed warrior who was ranked jounin in terms of power and had one of the deadliest bloodline yet to be seen. Finally there is the Uchiha Sasuke controversy which itself assured the failure of the mission as it turned out that he had deserted Konoha on his own will thus sending this team on a mission with a false objective. Even till this day that controversy is widely argued. Some for the reason he betrayed the village while others the reason why Konoha still doesn't have a death warrant under his name," added Aya, knowing full well that Naruto was one of the main subject of that controversy and that it was one of those memories he didn't like talking about.

"Erm, we are deriving off the subject here. The point I was trying to make was that had these guys been more versatile then half of them wouldn't have been critically wounded. So anyway, the goal here is to have you guys learn additional jutsus of your choice which would act as a backup to your trademarks. So that being said, today I want you to think about that and if possible search the library for such a jutsu. If you cannot find it yet, I'll help you out tomorrow, but you should find it though. Anyway that is it for today, I'll let you go early unless you wish to practice more on the fishing exercise," said Naruto.

* * *

With that ended their first day of training. The next day, the training was much different then the first and was more intense. It started with the 20 KM run, where Naruto had to use another stake to have Shuko run like Forest Gump, then followed by two hours of obstacle course field drills where the group had to do pretty much everything from jumping, swimming and climbing. There also a few more cases of wedgies, amongst which one was a female, much to Aya's chargin. Then it was the fishing exercise, then taijutsu sparing and finally the jutsu training. Seeing that a lot of them still hadn't found a new jutsu to learn, Naruto put them into accuracy training and called them one by one to find a better solution. 

Amongst them were Lee and Aya. Lee's problem was already known by Naruto, he couldn't learn any ninjutsu or genjutsu. His taijutsu had improved greatly as now he was also a master of suiken ryuu (drunken fist style) and wing chun. He was currently learning hung gar from Gai and wondered if that would do. Naruto told him it would do but also offered him a new style to learn. This was the utsusu ryuu (shadow projection style), which was actually a taijutsu style that made you think you were actually hit by the shadow rather then the actual physical body. Lee had the perfect attribute to make this style work that is speed. This was because the shadow effect was created thanks to chakra and high speed movements, where basically the user would strike at full force with the area embedded with chakra but slightly retract his fist, elbow or leg in the middle of the attack, thus giving the illusion.

Aya's case was much different. Unlike the rest, she didn't have a bloodline or family jutsu. She was versatile but average in all her three fields. Her problem was that none of her jutsus were power jutsus. She was known more for her genjutsu, since those were uncommon like: kokohi (false place) and kori shinchuu (sly mind affect), but none of them were for battles unless your goal was confusion. She also had a self-created ninjutsu: komasozi ha buyou (razor leaves dance), which again wasn't much of a killer. Finally, like most ANBU she had weapon related jutsu, which were not worth mentioning apart mikadzuki no mai (dance of the crescent moon), which was her most deadly technique and an exclusive jutsu that only a few shinobis of Konoha knew, all of whom were either currently or formally ANBU Captains. It was a jutsu she learned from Captain Tsuba.

"Well your case is definitely different Miss Bunny. You are indeed versatile but you don't have any killing jutsu. What is your chakra affinity?" asked Naruto.

"I am wind," she replied.

"Hmm, hey you're like me! Wait no, I am multi-affinity, but I got the perfect jutsu for you," said Naruto with a smile.

"How can you be multi-affinity? I thought you could be one or two at max," asked the inquisitive Aya.

"Well, apparently I am a trio. I am wind-fire-shadow. Yeah, I guess you can say I am wind-shadow and I got fire thanks to you know who. But anyway the jutsu is called fuuton yaiba kousen (wind element blade beam) and it is very versatile. Here I will give you a demonstration," said Naruto, as he took out his ninja-to.

"_A trio? Does that even exist? Does this mean you're a Jinchuuriki and has a bloodline at the same time? I guess you really are an enigma aren't you Uzumaki Naruto? Who are you really? Your past is way too shrouded in mystery. According to what I have read, nobody knows who your real parents are, but then again they probably didn't want to reveal themselves after you became a Jinchuuriki,"_ thought Aya, when she heard a slash.

"Hey pay attention. Damn you missed the first demo. Oh well here we go again, watch carefully," said Naruto, as he created another blade wave out of the wind with a slash of his sword.

The blade then hit a nearby boulder and sliced through it like butter, much to the shock of Aya and the other spectators.

"Wow… that is strong. Is this your strongest wind jutsu or something? You really are being too helpful here" asked Aya.

"Why would it be my strongest wind jutsu? It's only a B-rank. My strongest one is like ten time worst and you can't do it anyway," said Naruto with a laugh.

"If it is so good why don't you show it to us. I am sure it would make us respect you more and become obedient, Mr. Shadow Fox Showoff," said Aya sarcastically.

"Ha, ha, in your dreams. Besides, I don't want respect by fear. I am just hard on you people because the job requires it. Hmm, there is a chance I may show it to you one day, but you will have to become my big sister for that demo," replied back Naruto.

"Dream on little boy, dream on. The day that will happen the sky will start falling on the earth," replied back Aya nonchalantly.

Naruto laughed on the comment for a moment then proceeded to give her the details on how to learn and use the jutsu. After an hour more of training day 2 was completed and by then Naruto had officially gained the title of Major Pain in the eyes of his fatigued subordinates who were simply glad the day was over.

* * *

End of Chapter 7

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the long delay once more, but hey now you got 26 pages of materials to read. As you can it seems I have once again stretched the storyline and hence the Wave country mission has been deported to next chapter. You'll probably yell at me now, but you will understand the importance of some of the added storyline. Mainly the Naru-Saku-Ino conversation (watch how he get's in trouble later on with self-created girlfriend of his) and Naruto's interaction with Aya. Next chapter will be a two part. The first part is the continuation of the training camp: the arrival of Neji. Where Naruto gives Hinata the proverbial slamming the door in the face and pulls another of his pranks 'the anti-byakugan protection'. Then a small assassination attempt on Naruto that backfires and Aya finally gets to see that jutsu of his along with some strange revelations about him. Finally that god damn wave arc mission! So leave some R&R people, you know those always make an author write faster. Shingen

* * *

**New Characters**

_Akemichi Shuko_: ANBU member of Alpha division, part of Team 11, codename: Big Bear. Age 26, is a kindhearted shinobi, who is polite and does all that is asked of him.

_Captain Tsuba_: Former leader of ANBU Alpha division, love interest of Aya. Now deceased.

_Kaido_: Legendary Earth fox of the group of 6. He has one tail and dark brown muddy fur and of medium size like the other 6. Personality wise, he is pimp and likes to seduce females for fun.

_Kojiro_: Known in Naruto Part 2 as Yamato, is the leader of ANBU Beta division and 2nd in command of all ANBU, as well as in charge of internal affairs. Codename: Ancient Wood.

_Matsura Takeshi_: ANBU member of Alpha division, part of Team 11, codename: Black Hawk. Age 18, a vengeful shinobi who doesn't take traitors likely and doesn't like having his team talked down of.

Yamazaki Aya: ANBU member of Alpha division, part of Team 11, codename: Miss Bunny. Age 20, is confused about Naruto and depressed about the death of Captain Tsuba who she had a crush on.

_Yori_: Shop owner of ANBU armory and Blacksmith.

Hyuuga Neji: ANBU member of Alpha division, part of Team 11, codename: White Crane.

Rock Lee: ANBU member of Alpha division, part of Team 11, codename: Ninja Turtle.

_Inuzuka Oniba_: ANBU member of Alpha division, codename: Coyote Ugly.

Inuzuka Hana: ANBU member of Alpha division, codename: Daisy Wolf.

Uzumaki Naruto: Alpha division leader, as well as 1st in command of all ANBU. In charge of external affairs and right hand man to the Hokage.

* * *

**New Techniques & Weapons**

Fuuton Komasozi Ha Buyou / Wind element Razor Leaves Dance: C rank wind elemental ninjutsu, where the user uses the winds to hurl leaves at the opponents like razor blades.

Utsusu Ryuu / Shadow Projection Style: Taijutsu style that uses speed and chakra to create a shadow aura projection out of the body part used for attack to fool the opponent into misjudging the hit, as well believing that it was the shadow that hit them. Most of its attacks are C ranked. Think MK Johnny Cage shadow kicks and uppercuts.


End file.
